


The Clouded Daywalker

by Andromedanewton



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Claustrophobia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowane is a Dark-Hunter, but has never been allowed to hunt, being one of Artemis' dirty little secrets, but when Acheron convinces the ancient goddess to let Rowane finally hunt for a while a chance meeting with a mysterious supposedly extinct Were-Hunter being hunted by Daimons leaves the ancient but young looking Huntress with all new experiences to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something me and my friend Sarah talked about years ago and I have just finished it! I still have a copy of our full conversation online which I have used for reference purposes, but we wanted to see something a little out of the normal Dark-Hunter mould, with a tiny, young looking female hunter and a supposedly extinct Were-Hunter crossbreed. This is the only time I have written in the Dark-Hunter world and I really struggle writing third person, much preferring first, but I don't think I've done too bad a job!
> 
> Set after Seize The Night.

“Rowane?”  
For about the millionth time that week she looked up and wished she’d changed her name. Or rather her name, address and, well, everything else, not that that would make a difference of course. What could she have done in some other life to warrant such treatment?  
“Rowane!” The voice lost its pleasant sing song tone as it ran through her head and she hit the pause button and stood.  
“What?” She said out loud.  
In an instant she was flashed from her room to the white marbled throne-room on Olympus. “What do you need, Artemis?” She asked impatiently.  
The goddess lounged on her throne as four other handmaidens attended her; fanning her, feeding her fruit, one was even painting her toenails. “Pass me that book.” The auburn haired goddess pointed to a book on the floor by her throne.  
“That book?” Rowane raised an eyebrow. “That book that you could reach if you just leant over for it?” Artemis nodded with a knowing smile. “You seriously called me here to do that when you’re already surrounded by lackeys?” She bent and picked up the book regardless and thrust it into Artemis’ lap. “I was watching Parks and Recs, it’s meant to be my night off!” Rowane folded her arms and frowned.  
“Thank you.” Artemis said sweetly and Rowane was back in her room, her room that was full of modern human things, like the TV, the arty posters on the wall, the slightly worn couch, all that was missing was the view. Rowane growled and went to the window, looking out onto the garden. Once it had made her want to weep at its beauty, now its perfection was flawed to her, after too many unchanging years. This wasn’t what she’d signed up for.  
“Artie’s being a pest again, huh?” Rowane turned to see Acheron standing by her couch. His long black hair hung over a simple black t-shirt that tucked into leather pants, which in turn tucked into knee length leather biker boots. Rowane envied him that. She’d love to wear black, just to piss off Artemis some more, but with her colouring it just didn’t suit her. Her skin bought a whole new meaning to the term milky; pale and smooth it showed up her freckles like blood on a clean rug, but it matched her long auburn hair. Unlike Artemis though her hair wasn’t bright, it was fair, that last stage before strawberry blond, as though the colour had been washed out. The darkest she could get away with was jade and that was only because it brought out her speckled green eyes.  
“When isn’t she?” Rowane said angrily.  
“Watching Parks?” Ash asked, helping himself to popcorn from her abandoned bowl. No doubt it would now be cold and she hated cold popcorn.  
“I was.” She came forward and turned the TV off. “She kind of spoilt my mood. Now I want to go all Emo and self harm.”  
Ash laughed. “That won’t work and you know it.”  
“No, but I can dream.” She sighed.  
“One day she’ll let you go.” Ash came and put a hand on her shoulder and she craned her neck back to see him. There was over two feet difference between them.  
“Sure she will.” She said sarcastically. “And on that day the River Styxx will run with chocolate like in Willy Wonka.”  
He smiled but his eyes were sad. He knew Rowane felt cheated but so far hadn’t been able to put it right. He’d keep trying for her though. “Don’t give up hope.”  
“I gave up hope a long time ago, bossman. You should go, it doesn’t do to keep the goddess waiting.”  
“I’m not here to see Artie.”  
“You’re not?” That made her frown. “Why are you here?”  
“I felt you had the urge to shove something hot and pointy into Artemis’ eyes.”  
“I have that most days.” She waved a hand dismissively.  
“Yeah, but most days you don’t do that.” He stepped back to show two sharp gleaming knives on the black leather couch where Rowane had sat before Artemis had summoned her. “You have to try keep your powers under control here or…”  
“I know, I’ll be dead. Again.” She finished for him. She knew only too well. She, like Ash, was one of Artemis’ dirty little secrets, but not in the same way. She had hidden it well enough that none of the other gods suspected what Rowane really was. If they did she’d be paying a very personal visit to Hades for a very long time. “I just want a couple of hours where I don’t feel like her slave, you know?” She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, tired all of a sudden.  
“Yeah, I know.” And she knew he did, perhaps better than her even. “Why don’t you go sleep, things always look better in the morning, right?”  
“Things always look the same in the morning.” She complained but headed towards her bedroom. “Too damn bright, too damn shiny and I swear if Bambi and Thumper start singing at my window it’ll be bunny burger to start with a haunch of venison for the main course.”  
“Goodnight, Row.” Ash called and she waved without looking. Once she was gone he flashed himself to Artemis’ throne-room.  
The handmaidens got up and left without a word at Acheron’s appearance and Artemis raked him with a gaze that was more hunger than anything else and had nothing to do with food…until she reached his hair. She frowned and pouted, turning it blond.  
“I’m not here to play, Artie.” Ash turned his hair black again and folded his arms.  
“That’s no fun.” Artemis stood and ran her hands up his chest as his hair lightened again but Ash grabbed her wrists and narrowed his eyes at her. “So what do you want?”  
“When are you going to let Rowane go?”  
“That again.” She rolled her eyes and pulled out of his grip, walking away.  
“Yes, that again. Don’t you think you’ve kept her here long enough?”  
“I like having her here.”  
“You don’t like people knowing you made a mistake.”  
“I did not make a mistake!” She snapped. “Besides I don’t see why she’d want to leave. She has all the comforts she’d have in the human world with none of the work. It’s like one long vacation! I even gave her sunlight back, which I’m not meant to do.”  
“What she wants is her freedom.”  
Artemis fixed Ash with a gaze. “She wouldn’t be free,” she reminded him, “so what’s the difference, here or on the dirty, messy earth?”  
“The difference is she’ll be doing what she’s meant to be doing, not being your bitch.”  
“Some would think what she’s meant to be doing would make her my bitch too.”  
“True but at least she wouldn’t have to look at you.”  
Artemis glared at Ash but he didn’t flinch. He was used to pissing her off on a regular basis. “Make me an offer.” Artemis said finally.  
Ash shook his head, turning his hair black again. “No, Artie, you owe Rowane, I’m not asking this as a favour, just reminding you of your promise. You already have her soul, don’t punish her when it was your mistake in the first place.”  
“So you think serving me is a punishment?” She said, indignantly, hands on hips.  
“I know serving you is a punishment.”  
She stamped her foot. “I don’t want her to leave.”  
“We don’t always get what we want.” Ash shrugged.  
“I do.”  
Ash sighed. Mostly she did, she was a goddess and, even after all these millennia, still nothing more than a spoiled brat. “Maybe try thinking of someone besides yourself, just once. You might be pleasantly surprised.” Ash turned to leave, walking to the door instead of flashing out, giving Artemis a chance to stop him if she wanted to.  
“I’ll make you a deal.” She called and Ash stopped.  
“I told you, I’m not making a deal, Artie, unless it involves Row’s soul too.”  
“A different kind of deal.”  
Ash turned suspicious eyes on her. “I’m listening.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Makarios, Were-Hunter with an invitation to who knows what!

Makarios swore under his breath as the rain intensified. He pulled his leather coat tighter around himself as his wet hair fell in his eyes, again. He scraped it back against his skull and wondered yet again why he was in New Orleans in October. The truth was it wasn’t his choice, it had been suggested, recommended you might say, that his presence in New Orleans was desired and that no wasn’t an option. He didn’t know, even now, who had sent his invitation, if that was what you could call it, and although it was worded pleasantly enough he knew there was no RSVP because he had to be there.   
Of course, he was a good few hours early; no one said he couldn’t do that. Meeting at Sanctuary he understood, it was neutral and whatever occurred it wouldn’t come to a fight. What he didn’t understand was why him? As far as he knew he was the only one of his kind, a very rare, very ancient clouded leopard/sabre tooth cross, and he had no beef, or any other edible domestic livestock, with anyone. He was clean. But someone wanted him here. So much for living somewhere tropical until he was bored.  
He thought about Sanctuary. From what he understood it would be safe, as safe as it could be, but he had to see it for himself, his survival instinct wouldn’t let him just show up with no preparation.  
The club was easy enough to find, it was advertised as the biggest and best biker bar in town and open 24/7, but it would hopefully be reasonably quiet at eleven on a Tuesday morning. He wasn’t wrong. A tall blond man who smelt of bear nodded to him on the way in, no doubt one of the legendary Peltier Ursulan patria that ran the bar. He moved to the bar, aware that there were few people here and those that were looked at him suspiciously. He wasn’t surprised it just made him itch between his shoulder blades, as though their eyes burned a hole.  
“What can I get you?” The barman asked. He smiled and it was welcoming. Makarios wasn’t used to welcoming.  
“Um, a drink, coffee.”  
“You want anything to eat?”  
“Maybe.” In truth Makarios was surprised by the hospitality. Any others of his kind, no matter how distant a relative, had always treated him with suspicion. He wasn’t used to being spoken to cordially.  
He handed Makarios a menu. “Go take a seat. Someone will bring your coffee and take your order if you decide you want anything.”  
“Thanks.” He went to a table against the back wall and sat, toying with the menu. Did he want something to eat? Sure, but from here? Why not? It was a safe place, and he might even get a chance to check the place out better from this vantage point.  
There were pool tables, a large stage and dance floor and an upstairs too. He was sure the doors at the back of the room must have led to kitchens and rooms, all the safe houses had them. Maybe he should ask about a room. No sooner had the thought entered his head than he shook it loose again. Sure he didn’t have anywhere to stay yet but he was used to being alone. It was for the best. Although a nice soft bed would be great. He sighed. He hated the human world sometimes, too many damn decisions.   
“Here you go, Maman’s special blend.” He looked up to see another of the bear clan, a girl this time, pretty with long blond hair putting his cup of coffee in front of him. “Perfect amount of caffeine for it not to affect you but something else to give you the kick.”  
“Thanks.” He said, understanding. Caffeine did strange things to cats. He guessed that meant they knew what he was, even though probably not precisely, close enough.  
“Did you decide on something to eat?”  
He looked back at the menu. “I’m not sure.”  
“Maman’s barbeque sandwich is good.” She tapped the menu. “You don’t even have to eat the vegetables if you don’t want.” He looked up to see her smiling. When was the last time someone shared a joke with him? Had anyone ever? “Maybe you want something else. Somewhere to stay?”  
“I’m not sure about that either.” He smiled slightly.  
“I think we can fix that up easier than you choosing food.” She tucked her notebook in the back pocket of her jeans. “Are you in town for a while?”  
“At least a day.” He nodded.  
“Do you have anywhere to stay? Anywhere safe that is. I’m not talking park benches.”  
“No.” He laughed.  
“Then you need a room. Read the menu while I fix it.” She winked and left him.  
He thought about stopping her but didn’t. She was right, he needed somewhere to stay, somewhere to dry off and rest. Who knew what would happen tonight and at least he’d have a better chance to get to know the place.  
Within moments another woman came over, older but no doubt of the same Peltier stock. This must be Maman who had the special coffee and sandwich. “So you want to stay at Sanctuary?” She sat in the chair opposite him as the younger woman came and stood behind her.  
“He does, he’s just too polite to ask.” The younger woman said.  
“Let the man speak, Aimee.”   
“I, um, I do need somewhere to stay.” Makarios said hesitantly.   
“We have rules, here at Sanctuary.”  
He nodded. “I know the rules of a sanctuary and I’ve not broken one yet.”  
“Still, let me refresh your memory of number one.” Mama leant forward. “Spill no blood.”  
“Of course.” He sipped the coffee and raised his eyebrows. “This is really good.”  
“Of course it is.” Mama said with a smile. “That’ll be the catnip.” He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not but it looked like his cat was out of the bag. “Anyone hunting you, cher?”  
“Not to my knowledge.” He shook his head.  
“Good. Aimee,” she spoke to the girl behind her, “get this boy a bowl of Papa’s seafood boil, I’ll fix his room.”  
“Yes, Maman.” Aimee moved off.  
“You have a name?”  
“Markarios.” He said.  
“Welcome to Sanctuary.” Maman offered him a hand which after a moment he shook.  
“Is there something else?” He asked when she didn’t leave.  
“One thing, I like to know what’s going on under my roof, but I don’t like to pry on our guests. I’m going to ask once and it’s up to you if you answer. What are you?”  
“One of a kind.” He smiled.  
She nodded and got up. “I deserve that.” She laughed and left.  
After a bowl of seafood, sausage and potatoes Maman led the sated Makarios to his room, a simple affair with a bed and mirrored dresser. She showed him the bathroom across the hall and told him to yell if he needed anything. He thanked her and took the towels she offered, planning to shower, put on dry clothes then go back downstairs to scope the place out some more.  
Flashing his damp clothes away he stepped into the hot streams of the shower, hissing as his body acclimatised to the temperature. He pondered what a turn the day had taken and part of him reminded him a day this good could only go downhill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Row gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised this morning, anyone who is new to my work, I try post a new chapter every morning at around 8am GMT, barring any emergencies, however if a chapter is particularly short, as a few are, I will post two at once! This work is complete so it won't be abandoned or left incomplete.
> 
> Remember, I'm playing it a little divergent to actual canon in places but I think it still works!

“Row! Wake up! My akri fixed it! Wake up!”  
Rowane groaned and pulled the covers over her head. “Simi, if Artemis catches you here again there will be hell to pay, literally.”  
“No, no, no!” Simi pulled the covers off her. “My akri fixed it, your house is gone poof like in Wizard of Oz but he wouldn’t land it on the heifer goddess like I asked.”  
“What?” Row sat up and blinked at Simi. Simi and early did not go together, she was just too excitable to keep up with.  
“I have your clothes here.” Simi bundled some clothing into Rowane’s arms. “You won’t look as good as the Simi but they’ll be okay on your skinny humanesque body.”  
“What?” Row said again, trying to make sense of the clothes.  
“She means get up and dressed. We have a surprise for you.” Row looked up to see Acheron in the doorway. He was wearing leather pants, a black t-shirt with red anarchy symbol, leather trenchcoat, biker boots and completed his outfit with sunglasses and backpack.  
“I know I’m in danger of being repetitive but, what?” Row said again.  
“Get dressed!” Simi squealed excitedly and started pulling the sleep shirt off Row.  
“Alright.”  
As Row got out of bed, with Simi still pulling on her sleep shirt, Ash took out his phone and stepped into the living area. He called a number and pressed it to his ear. “Talon, I need you, Kyrian and Valerius to meet me at Sanctuary tonight.”  
“Tonight as in now?” Talon’s half asleep voice rumbled through the phone.  
“About an hour.” Ash said. “I have a new Dark-Hunter in town for you to meet.” And he hung up.  
“Ash, you have got to be shitting me.” Rowane came out of the bedroom and Ash tried not to laugh. “If Artemis catches me looking like this…”  
“She won’t catch you.” He looked her up and down. He’d got so used to seeing Rowane in the simple dress of a handmaiden. Her hair was still loose and wavy from the braid she’d worn the day before and for sleeping and fell around her shoulders, reminding Ash just how pale she was. A dark green lace up corset style top fitted her slender frame and made a point of even her meagre breasts, making the smallest of breaths bring to mind the phrase ‘heaving bosom’. The pants were hardly even that, black PVC shorts that barely covered her ass, fishnet hose in the same green as the top ran down into knee length black leather boots with a two inch heel.  
“So if we’re not trying to give Artemis a heart attack, what are we doing?” Row took the red velvet full length coat Simi offered her.  
Ash went to the window and pulled back the curtain. “Surprise.”  
“Oh we’re having a party.” She nodded, walking to the window. “You knew I was pissed so you changed my view and are going to hang with me to let me know what I’m missing.”  
“Not quiet.” Ash opened the window and suddenly the smells and sounds of the city assailed her, she staggered back two steps.   
“That’s really a city?” She said when she could talk.  
“That is New Orleans.” Ash said, smiling.  
“But…” She went to the window and looked out at all the people going past on foot and in cars, the smells, the sounds. “How?”  
“Artie came to her senses, kind of.”   
“What do you mean, kind of?” She frowned at Ash.  
“I made a deal with her.”  
“Oh no, Ash, take me back, me being here isn’t worth what she’ll take from you.” She grabbed his arm.  
“It’s not that kind of a deal.” He smiled. “Although I appreciate the concern. Do something with your hair then we’ll talk.”  
Rowane didn’t think she’d ever brushed and braided her hair so fast. She added a little make up and came back out again hopefully ready for whatever Acheron had to say. Part of her was terrified, not just of what Acheron had done with Artemis to get her free but of going out among people, real people, for the first time in, wow, she couldn’t even remember. The sights, sounds and even smells coming through the still open window were almost overwhelming. Sure she’d had TV, managed to keep up with events and know what the human world was like through it, but to actually be part of it again? Yeah, she was scared alright.  
“Don’t look so worried.” Ash said as she came back through.  
“I still don’t quite believe it.” She laughed nervously.  
“As long as you can still kick Daimon ass there’s nothing to worry about.” He held his arm out towards the door indicating they should leave.   
“That I should be okay with.” She nodded. One thing she’d tried to do was keep her training in her mind, practise what Ash had taught her before Artemis freaked out, just in case there was ever a time she actually needed them. That and it gave her frustration a great release.  
Her front door now opened onto a small courtyard garden with a path that led to the street. Simi was out there already, bouncing up and down with excitement. She was wearing black and red, from her stripy hose and mini skirt down to her bustier top and boots.  
“Come on, come on! Akri, hurry!” She said impatiently.   
“I still have to talk to Row, Sim.” Ash reminded her. “Just walk with us while I do, okay?”  
“Pff.” Simi made a frustrated noise but fell into step on Ash’s other side.  
“So this deal.” Ash said and realised Row wasn’t with them. She was still standing in the gateway, looking around. “Row?” He called and she looked at him.  
“Sorry.” She trotted to catch up.  
“I was going to tell you the deal.”  
“I’m all ears, boss.” She smiled.  
“Okay, Artemis has given you thirty days to make up your mind, Dark-Hunt down here or live up there.”  
“Does she really think there’s a choice there?” Rowane looked at him in disbelief. “I choose down here, can we move on now?”  
“It’s not that simple.” He shook his head. “You know it’s never that simple. At the moment you only have a couple of your Dark-Hunter powers, the one to manifest weapons and power sensing. Of course you’ll be able to sense other things, like Were-Hunters, dream-hunters, daimons goes without saying. But you’re also still immune to daylight. That’s a bonus. If you choose to stay you lose that but get all your other powers back and your fangs. They’ll stay gone until then, same with your bow mark.”  
She nodded. “I get it but there still doesn’t seem to be much of a choice to make. I don’t really want to go back to being you know what to you know who.” They passed close by a group of tourists and she knew enough to avoid saying those words.  
“Artie seems to think you’ll change your mind after you see how disgusting it is down here.” He smiled to himself.   
“We’ll see.” She nodded. So far though she was pretty certain the only thing that might make her go back was Simi’s taste in clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the bad guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super ridiculously short chapter, so have another! Yay!

“Have you found it yet?”  
“Relax, Ysidro.” Stryker said, walking across the marble floor. “We will have it in no time.”  
“And the boy?” Ysidro sat forward at the table. He’d been quite specific when he made the deal with Stryker; get the ring, kill the boy, in return he would share power with Stryker when the time came.  
“He is currently residing at Sanctuary.” Stryker stopped and looked at the large alabaster statue of the man behind him. He obviously thought a lot of himself. “We’ll take him down and return the ring to you, just remember which side you are on once I need you.”  
“No fear there.” The older man sneered. “You know I have no love of the old Atlantean pantheon.”  
“Good.” Stryker turned and smiled at him. “We’ll be in touch.” And he flashed himself back to his throne room.  
The plan couldn’t be simpler. Take the ring, kill the boy, take the power he didn’t realise he held into the ring. Take the ring back to Ysidro, kill him, take the power he knows he holds. Use it to kill Acheron. Or Apollymi. He hadn’t quite decided which as yet. Decisions decisions. Either one could end in the death of the other and quite possibly the end of the world. Oh well, no plan was perfect, but revenge? That was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for Makarios' invitation becomes (not very much) clearer.

Makarios spent most of the afternoon and early evening in Sanctuary. He’d staked his claim to a table at the back of the room where he could see most of the room and watched and waited. He’d dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. The white shirt brought out his olive complexion but he hadn’t done it for looks. It was clean, dry and comfortable. He looked around. It was nearly eight and soon the sun would be fully set and whoever he was meeting would show up. He hoped. He’d hate to have dragged himself to soggy New Orleans for nothing. The bar was slowly filling up too; people playing pool, video games, drinking at the bar. He’d seen a lot of the Peltier clan now and still wasn’t sure how many there were exactly, other than lots. He thought what it must be like, to live with people who knew you so well, family, people who cared for them, but then blinked the thought away. He’d done just fine up alone up until now.  
“Here you go.” Aimee Peltier put a bottle of beer in front of him.  
“I didn’t order a beer, Aimee.” He passed it back to her.  
“I know but you look a little odd in a bar without one. Don’t drink it if you don’t want it but at least pretend you’re just a paying customer.” She smiled and went back to work.  
He sipped the cold beer, it was nice and he appreciated Aimee trying to help him blend in.  
He sat people watching some more until he felt the sun set and soon became aware of a change in the clientele. More powerful creatures filtered in and out, although powerful how he wasn’t sure, just that it trickled over his skin like charged water. No one really paid him any attention; he was left alone, until finally he felt someone’s attention on him. He turned and watched as a woman made her way purposefully through the crowd towards him. She was in a hurry, there was no doubt about that, and she looked around nervously, her eyes darting across the crowd. Her hair was blond and cut to her jaw in a sharp line. Tall and slim, her white pants suit looked out of place amidst the black clad patrons of the bar but no one seemed to spare her a glance, as though she had some kind of magical camouflage that kept her from plain sight but he had noticed her, like she stood out to him.  
She reached him finally and he felt her relief that he was here as she slid into the chair beside him. “Makarios, I don’t have long so please, you must listen.” She said, her voice portraying the desperation she gave off as a bitter scent.  
“Who are you?” He frowned; he felt like he should know the answer but didn’t, like it was on the edge of his memory, just out of reach.  
“There isn’t time.” She shook her head. “Here.” She took his hand and placed something small and hard into it, folding his fingers around it. “Take this. It is a family heirloom and it is time it was passed on.”  
“Family, what of my family?” Now he was confused. He knew little to nothing of his family so to have this woman suddenly giving him an heirloom was surprising.  
“Please!” She said suddenly. “Even now there are forces at work, trying to find this ring. It is a source of power for its owner, Makarios, and you are its rightful owner, the power belongs to you.”  
“What power?” He shook his head.  
“Just take it, keep it near to you at all times. It will save your life but it can’t do that unless it is close. Remember that.”  
He nodded. As she spoke of it the ring seemed to pulse a magical warmth through his hand and up his arm. “Who is after it? What power?”   
She smiled sadly at him. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you any more, but it will all become clear. There are some you can trust but it will be hard to tell who. Trust your instincts and be careful.”  
Someone jostled their table, sending his beer over and he jumped to his feet to save from getting wet. He looked up and she was gone, lost in the crowd in the blink of an eye. He opened his hand and found not only a ring but a small piece of paper. The ring was a small gold band set with green stones and written on the piece of paper was an address here in New Orleans; Lilac and Lace Boutique; and a name; Kattalakis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowane faces off against her first Daimons.

Ash stopped and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, looking at the display. He sighed. “Simi, walk with Rowane to Sanctuary, I’ll meet you there.”  
“Okay, Akri.” Simi grabbed Row by the arm. “Simi will show you all the good things on the way, best shops for shinys and clothes. You’ll like New Orleans. Simi does.”  
Rowane was pretty sure she would, sure it was noisy and, what she’d seen so far, dark and dirty, but it was so much more real than Olympus, it reminded her of how her life had been, when she’d been alive, gritty, just so real and to be part of it again…beyond her wildest dreams didn’t even begin to cover it.  
“Bleugh!” Simi pulled a face and looked around. “You smell that?”   
Rowane stopped, not a smell but something, something she was suddenly on alert about, something she should know. She shivered as power of some sort crawled up her spine. “What is it?”  
“Daimons. They smell bad and taste worse.” Simi pulled on her arm.  
“I should go after them.” Rowane pulled out of Simi’s arm and focused on the feeling, giving it a location.  
“No, Akri said walk you to Sanctuary he say nothing about Daimons.”  
“Come on, Sim, it’ll be fun.” Row said and set off at a run towards the feeling.  
She didn’t have far to go. She reached a courtyard with Simi just behind her. A high metal fence surrounded the open space within and she could easily see eight tall blond figures advancing on someone. This was what she’d been missing out on, the part of her nature, the nature Artemis had given her, to protect. And destroy Daimons. Oh yes, killing these six foot hotties would be fun. She shrugged off her coat and stepped into the courtyard, Simi behind her.  
“Hey!”   
All eight pairs of eyes turned on her, in fact no, that was wrong, nine pairs. The movement showed her the Daimon’s victim in the corner. Smaller than the Daimon’s at about five foot seven the man had brown hair himself but streaked with blonde that almost made it look stripy. He had on only a white t-shirt, black jeans and boots but he stood like he knew how to fight, fists clenched, feet apart.  
Makarios looked at the tiny figures standing in the courtyard entrance. The girl who had yelled couldn’t be more than seventeen, dressed like a goth with long pale hair she perhaps reached five foot. Some kind of power bled from her but with eight Daimons she and her black haired goth companion didn’t stand a chance.  
“I thought I smelled Dark-Hunter,” said the Daimon nearest him, “but I guess I was wrong. It’s a school field trip.”  
They all laughed and Makarios considered going over the fence while they were distracted but he couldn’t leave these two kids to deal with this many Daimons, no matter what kind of power they exuded. He shoved the ring and paper into his pocket and prepared to jump the nearest Daimon but before he could the fair girl moved.  
“Go left, Sim.” Row said, sidestepping.  
“Alright but if the Simi gets dust on her boots you get me new ones.” Simi said.  
Rowane dashed at the nearest Daimon, manifesting a short sword in each hand as she did, sliding the one in her left hand through the Daimon’s sun mark on his chest and turning him to dust before he even reacted. She spun as another Daimon rushed at her back and caught him a glancing blow with the other sword but he caught it and wrenched it from her grip.  
“Kids shouldn’t play with knives, even Dark-Hunter kids.” He sneered as she turned to face him.  
“I bet I’m older than you, junior.” She spat back and swung the remaining sword at him but he caught her arm.  
“Not half as strong though.” He pushed into her, using his strength to slam her against the railings.  
Makarios couldn’t quite believe what he’d seen, the smaller of the two girls had made two swords appear from nowhere and took out a Daimon before he could react and the other girl had sprouted wings and horns and was diving at the Daimons, kicking one to the ground. The smaller girl was now held against the railing by the second Daimon she attacked.  
He flashed himself to behind the Daimon holding her and pulled him away, letting the girl drop to the floor. He swung back his fist to hit the Daimon but the girl popped back up between them and slammed a dagger into the Daimon’s chest, turning it to dust.  
“I got it.” She said with her interesting accent then flashed him a smile and ran at the group of Daimon’s now heading towards them.  
“Well, hell.” He muttered before running into the group himself. No doubt the girl had the means to take these things out and even had the moves, he noted as she spun and kicked a Daimon in the chest, sending him back into one of his fellow attackers. She moved like she knew what she was doing and as he punched back the nearest Daimon he noticed the smile on her face. She was enjoying this.  
Row realised that the man they were trying to save was now helping and holding his own quite nicely. She was glad, she wanted to focus. It was her first real night as a Dark-Hunter and she didn’t want to screw it up by being overly concerned about a bystander, but then he was about as far from that as he could be. He had a power that she could almost taste at the back of her throat, reminding her of the hunt from when she was small. It was animal and yet not, something more.   
One of the Daimon’s grabbed him and threw him across the courtyard but he landed easily on his feet, twisting in the air to enable it. Row realised she’d been distracted the moment her dropped blade from earlier sliced across her arm and she yelped in surprise. She turned to see a Daimon bearing down on her with the weapon. She was lucky it had only been her arm. She ducked and launched herself into his stomach, avoiding the blade and surprising him. Grabbing his shirt she dropped her weight back, rolling to the ground and pushing her feet into his crotch, sending him flying backwards through the air. She flipped back up to her feet once he was free, turning in time to see him hit the Daimon who’d been approaching the man. Nodding once in satisfaction she turned to check on Simi.  
Makarios had been ready for the Daimon coming towards him but the girl had thrown her foe into him and ploughed back into the battle. Maybe he should have left them to it but he was never one to run from a fight and went for the Daimon nearest him, which happened to be trying to grab the girl with the wings while she shouted abuse at him.  
“You touch the Simi and I’ll make sure my Akri barbecues you before you die so I can eat you!”  
Makarios didn’t pause to wonder what an Akri was, let alone a Simi, before hitting the Daimon so hard in his sun mark he disintegrated. He hadn’t actually pierced the mark, instead he’d put his hand through it, shoving a fist sized lump of the Daimon’s chest through him until his bones broke and pierced the mark, killing him.  
He swung his elbow back into the Daimon who was approaching from behind him and turned…as something landed heavily in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone froze and turned, looking at the newcomer, crouched low, all in black.   
Ash raised his head and slid his sunglasses down his nose to look around at the Daimons. “Now I know you weren’t going to finish without me.”  
“Just warming them up for you.” Rowane grinned.  
“Fucking Acheron?” The Daimon behind Makarios said. “No one said he’d be involved.”  
“We can take him.” One of the Daimons spun towards Ash.  
“Better than you have tried.” Ash said, jumping to his feet and kicking the Daimon back with such force he bent the railings.  
The Daimon behind Makarios grabbed him as all hell broke loose again. He twisted and they fell to the ground, each grappling for purchase on the other. Makarios heard the tearing of thick material and glanced down to see his pocket torn away. “Got it!” The Daimon yelled and he knew it could only mean the ring.  
Makarios grabbed for his hand but Simi forced another Daimon into them, sending the Daimon on top of Makarios over with a yell of; “Shit!”  
“I would have accepted that or fuck.” Ash grabbed the nearest Daimon and slid a dagger into the sun mark, disintegrating him.  
The two remaining Daimons looked at one another, including the one who had the ring, and a bolt hole appeared behind them with a crack of energy. They dove through it and Makarios watched as the ring he had just been given disappeared with them.  
He got to his feet and looked around. The woman had said it would be hard to know who to trust and right now he didn’t trust anyone. Without a word he flashed himself back to Sanctuary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Simi and Row finally reach Sanctuary in search of the ring's owner.

“That was rude, cat boy.” Simi said, dusting off her outfit.  
“What happened?” Ash asked as Row came over to them.  
“We felt Daimons.” Row shrugged. “They had the guy in a corner.”  
“Good start to your Dark-Hunter career at least.” He smiled.  
“I’m not dead.” She shrugged and noticed something on the ground, shining in the streetlight. She went forward and couched beside it then picked it up. It was a small gold ring with green stones. “Think this might have had anything to do with it?”  
Ash came and took it from her, looking at it carefully. “It might be what the Daimon thought he had when he yelled got it.” Ash handed it back. “It probably belongs to the guy they had cornered. You hang on to it.”  
“Are we going to try and get it back to him? He could be anywhere?”   
“He’s a strange Were-Hunter in a new city.” Ash looked at her seriously. “He’ll end up at Sanctuary sooner or later.”   
“How do you know he’s new here?” Row slid the ring into her shorts pocket and went and picked up her coat from the gateway.  
“Pff.” Simi said. “My Akri knows everything.”  
“I know most of the Were-Hunters in town.” Ash said with a smile at Simi’s comment. “He’s not one of them. How’s your arm?” He nodded towards the wound bleeding on Row’s arm and she looked down at it in surprise.  
“I forgot I had it.” She wiped her hand over the blood to show a deep cut. “Shouldn’t that hurt?”  
“It should.” Ash took her arm in his hand and rubbed his own hand over it, healing the wound and wiping away the blood.   
“Maybe it’s a kickback from Artemis?” She asked, looking at the smooth skin.  
“You could always feel pain back on Olympus though?”  
“Oh yes.” She nodded. One of Artemis’ favourite things was pain. Or other peoples anyway.  
“I don’t know why you can’t feel it now.” Ash shrugged. “Or couldn’t when you had the wound. Perhaps it was shock or adrenaline. If it happens again let me know.”  
She nodded. “Hopefully I won’t embarrass you by getting cut that bad again.”  
“You will. Everyone gets injured sometimes.”  
“Even you?” She gave him a look that said she doubted it.  
“Even me. Sometimes.”  
He led the way back out of the courtyard and back up the street and it wasn’t long before they reached Sanctuary.  
Dev and Etienne Peltier were on the door and Ash paused by them before they entered.  
“Hey Simi, hey Ash.” Etienne nodded to them both.  
“Do I need to card her?” Dev nodded towards Rowane.  
Ash shook his head. “New Dark-Hunter in town.”  
“This little thing?” Dev raised an eyebrow then turned to Rowane. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”  
“Not now, Dev.” Ash ushered Row into the bar.  
“What did he mean?” Row asked over the noise.  
“Dev has Artemis’ bow mark as a tattoo, he thinks it’s funny.”  
Row nodded but didn’t really understand. Instead she looked around. The place was heaving and although she’d heard the phrase before she hadn’t really understood its meaning until now. The cacophony of noises was complete and seemed to fill the space on a physical level that was almost claustrophobic compared to the tranquillity she was used to and if not for Ash leading the way she would have had to have fought her way through them with difficulty. Ash saw Cherif Peltier carrying an empty tray at the back of the room and headed towards him.  
“Damn, Ash, I didn’t hear the song.” He smiled.  
“It’ll be up next. I need to use the back room. Talon, Kyrian and Valerius are meeting us and I know your father would rather we didn’t conduct business in the bar.”  
“Akri, can I go dance?” Simi asked.  
“Sure, just stay out of trouble.” He said sternly but she was already lost in the crowd.  
“Will she be alright?” Row asked.  
“Everyone looks out for Simi, generally.” Ash shrugged. “Row, this is Cherif Peltier, Cherif this is Rowane.”  
“Pleased to meet you.” Cherif smiled and shook her hand. “Papa is out back, he’ll open one of the rooms for you.”  
“Thanks. One more thing, do you have anyone new at Sanctuary? A cat maybe?”  
“You know Maman doesn’t like trouble, Ash.” Cherif frowned.  
“No trouble, we found something he lost.” Row smiled, patting her pocket.  
“Must be a small something to fit in those pants.” He raised an eyebrow. “We do have a new cat, he came in earlier today but it’s strange, like we can’t tell what kind of cat he is. Aimee sorted him with a room, his name’s Mak-something, I think.”  
“Is he in?” Ash asked.  
“I don’t know. I can take you to his room to find out if you like.”  
“Take Row, I’ll go talk to Papa bear.”  
“Just me?” Row said in surprise.  
“You’ll be fine. When you’re done come down and ask anyone blond where I am, it’s bound to be a Peltier.” He winked.  
“There aren’t that many of us.” Cherif rolled his eyes as ‘Sweet Home Alabama’ started playing from the jukebox. “Better late than never.” He pushed through the door and put his tray on a table to one side. “Let’s go see if the new guy is home.” He headed off to the left and, after a reassuring nod from Acheron, Rowane followed him up the stairs.  
“So how long have you been on Ash’s squad?”  
“Sorry?” She frowned, not understanding.  
“A Dark-Hunter.” He smiled. “Are you new?”  
“No, just New Orleans new.” She smiled.  
“No need to tell you that listening to Ash is good for your health then?”  
“No, I know that.”  
He stopped by a plain wooden door in the corridor. “This is it. I have to get back to work. Shout if you need someone.” He smiled and left her alone. She waited until Cherif was out of sight and leant in to the door, listening carefully. She didn’t hear anything but that didn’t mean the room was empty. Leaning back she sighed and knocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring shows it has its own agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post this story in bigger chunks to get through it quicker! Yay!

Makarios paced his room and ran his fingers into his hair. He’d lost the ring. It had hardly been in his possession and it had been stolen by Daimons. Sure, Dark-Hunters had turned up and helped him kick the Daimons but they had still escaped with the ring. What did he do? There were hundreds of Daimons out there and he had no bolt hole to pursue them through and even if he did he’d be horribly outnumbered. He was royally screwed.  
There was a knock on the door and he froze, looking at it. It was probably one of the Peltier’s, no one else knew he was here, so he went and opened it…and found the small red head from the courtyard.  
Rowane straightened and smiled at the man from earlier and the look of surprise on his face. His white t-shirt was damp and dirty from the fight and his pocket had been torn away from his jeans. Now he was in good light she could see just how handsome he was, a delicate jaw and smooth features set off by deep chocolate brown eyes. His hair was indeed deep brown with blonde streaks so good they could only be natural.  
“Um, hi.” Row said, not quite knowing what to say.  
“What do you want?” Makarios asked. He wasn’t sure it was a good thing, him being found so easily after what had transpired.   
“I think you lost something in the courtyard.” Row put her left hand in the tight pocket and felt around until she found the ring. It was large enough that it slid easily onto her finger as she searched, right up to the knuckle. “A gold ring?”  
“Seriously?” He looked at her in amazement and she nodded. “Hell, come in.” He stepped aside, letting her pass. He couldn’t believe his luck. Could she really have it? Even as he thought it he realised he could feel its presence, just out of reach, but there all the same.  
Row stepped into the room and looked at its sparse decoration. He evidently hadn’t been here long or wasn’t planning on staying. She pulled her hand from her pocket and smiled apologetically, showing him the ring on her finger. “It slid on when I put my hand in.” She explained, pulling on it. “I’m not used to hot pants.”  
“That’s okay.” He held out his hand. “I’m just glad to have it back.”  
“I’m sure.” Row winced and pulled on the ring again. “Sorry, it’s stuck.” She explained as she pulled. How could a piece of jewellery that was big enough to freely slide the length of her finger a moment ago suddenly be too tight to get off? It really didn’t want to budge.  
“What do you mean, stuck?” He frowned.  
“I mean it won’t move.” She pulled on it hard but all she achieved was to make her finger crack.  
“Let me see.” He grabbed her hand and pulled on the ring.  
“Ow!” She snatched her hand back and shook it. “Less of the power!”  
“I didn’t use any power.” He tried to take her hand again but she put it behind her back.  
“You did! You touched the ring and it heated up with power.”  
“That wasn’t me.” He argued. “Can we just get that ring off you?”  
She frowned at him. She understood why he wanted his property back but why would he lie about the power? Maybe it wasn’t him, maybe it was the ring responding to him as the rightful owner, whatever it was she knew a pulse of power when she felt it. “Maybe we can try soap or something to loosen it?” She suggested.  
“Good idea.” He nodded.  
They went down the hall to the bathroom and Makarios started pumping liquid soap from the dispenser into his palm. “Let me have your hand again.”  
“I can do it.” Row argued, in no hurry to have him touch the ring again.  
“I’m already soapy.” He turned and held out his hand for hers. “Just tell me if you feel any power.” He said sarcastically.  
“Oh I will.” She held out her hand.  
He took her hand in his and spread soap over her finger. He looked at her hand as he did, amazed by how small it was, how slender her fingers. They were almost childlike and so soft. He tried to twist the ring but it didn’t move, like it was part of the girl’s finger.  
Rowane gasped as the ring suddenly pulsed against her skin. “I feel it.” Her voice came out in a whisper and her breathing sped up.  
Makarios stopped but didn’t let go of the ring. “What do you feel?” It was obvious she was telling the truth from her reaction but he felt nothing.  
“It’s hot but, not bad hot. It’s crawling up my skin like it wants to climb into me.” She closed her eyes.  
It was then that Makarios felt it too but it wasn’t up his arm it crawled. It seemed to heat him up, low and deep within him. It was all he could do not to growl as he felt himself harden against the constraints of his jeans. All he could think about was loosing this girl’s braid, ripping the clothes from her body and throwing her into the shower behind him so he could see just how much of her pale skin those freckles covered.  
“It’s so warm.” She whispered. “It’s inside me.”  
There was something Makarios could think of putting inside her and it wasn’t power. He lowered his head to claim those slightly parted lips and her eyes flickered open.  
The man suddenly filled her vision and her eyes went wide she took a step back. “What are you doing?”  
He swallowed and leant back from her. “We have to get that ring off.”  
“You can have it if you can work out how.”  
He narrowed his eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Unless you have godly powers hiding somewhere inside that tiny body of yours I think the only thing I can do is cut your finger off.”  
She snatched her hand back and frowned at him, drying her hands on the towel on the rack. “Firstly, try it and you’ll find yourself wishing I was a veterinarian with lovely anaesthetics as I castrate you, and secondly I happen to know someone downstairs with godly powers.”  
He raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really?”  
“Really.” She threw the door open and stalked out. She headed back down the stairs Cherif had brought her up knowing the man was following her. She hoped Acheron could get this ring off so she could be rid of him. She’d tried to be nice to him, returning his property, and he was treating her like a cross between something he could eat, damage or verbally abuse. If she wanted that she would have stayed with Artemis. Although Artemis had never actually tried to eat her. When she’d opened her eyes though the guy sure had looked hungry, and close. She’d not had a man look at her like that before. She shook her head and put it out of her mind. She asked a passing Peltier where Ash was and was directed to a back room. She’d almost reached it when the man caught up with her, grabbing her hand and stopping her. “Wait, who is it we’re going to see?”  
“My boss.” She frowned and pulled her arm out of his grip.  
“And who’s he?” He followed her as she went to the door.  
“The guy who is going to get us out of this predicament.” She pushed open the door and found a meeting room with a large table in the centre with chairs, and a cage in one corner. Ash sat at the head of the table and three of the other chairs were occupied. There were two blond men and a man with black hair; all were incredibly tall and handsome. She’d be lucky if she reached their chest, just like Ash.   
“Here she is now.” Ash said and stood, the other men following suit.  
“Ash, I kind of have a problem.” Rowane said before he got any further.  
“A problem, already?” The black haired man, raised an eyebrow.  
“What kind of a problem?” Ash frowned.  
She held up her hand. “The ring got stuck.”  
He came over, shaking his head. “You tried it on?”  
“No, it slipped on when I went to take it out of my pocket.” She held up her hand higher for him to see. He took it in his and removed his sunglasses so he could examine it closely. He tried turning it and pulling it and nothing happened.  
“I’d really like to get that back.” Rowane sighed as she heard the man behind her and Ash looked over her at him.  
“I’ll see what I can do but it seems pretty stuck.” Ash shoved his sunglasses in his pocket and turned his attention back to the ring. “What did you say your name was?”  
“I didn’t.” The man said.  
“He’s really got attitude.” Rowane said.  
“If you hadn’t put the ring on in the first place…”  
“I didn’t put it on on purpose!” She shot him a look. “You can have your crappy ring back as soon as it’s off!”  
“What happened?” One of the blond men came over, he was almost as tall as Ash, putting him well at well over six foot, his eyes were green.   
“Him, Row, Simi and I were involved in a tussle with some Daimons. He,” Ash looked at him, “Seriously can’t you just give me your name so I don’t have to keep calling you ‘he’ or ‘him’?”  
He looked hard at the tall man with the dark hair and swirling silver eyes. If he really did have god like powers he probably already knew his name, or could pluck it out of his head, so what the hell. “Makarios.”  
“Fine, Makarios, I’m Acheron, this is Kyrian,” he nodded to the man beside him, “Talon,” the other blond at the table, “and Valerius.” The other man. “And Rowane you’ve already met.”  
Rowane nodded at him, acknowledging her name and noted the names of the other Dark-Hunters, or rather former Dark-Hunters. As far as she knew they’d all been freed, had their souls back from Artemis, but she did know that Talon at least still helped out with his duties.  
“As I was saying,” Ash continued, “Makarios, Simi, Row and I were involved in a tussle with some Daimons. Makarios lost a ring and Row found it. She was returning it to him and seems she got stuck.”  
“Not on purpose.” Row stated.  
“However you did it, it's stuck fast.” Ash shook his head. “You want the good news or the bad news?” He looked at Makarios.  
“Start with the good. It’s been going downhill since I got here anyway.” He folded his arms over his chest.  
“The good news is I can try and get it off.”  
“Without removing my finger, I hope.” Row shot a scowl at Makarios.  
“I’ll try keep it intact.” Ash smiled. “The bad news is I don’t know if it’s going to work. I’ve never seen anything with a power like this.”  
“Wow, that is bad news.” Talon said, coming over. “If Ash doesn’t know what to do with it you’re really screwed.”  
Row groaned as Valerius joined them. “Can it not just be lubricated?”  
“We tried.” Row said.  
“I got her good and soapy in the bathroom and nothing moved.” Makarios said shooting Row a look that said he wasn’t happy about her taking his joke about removing her finger seriously.  
Talon laughed. “Boy, you work fast.” He smiled at Row who blushed furiously, a red flush filling her pale cheeks.  
“Relax, you weren’t gone long enough for that.” Ash said looking at Makarios. “Unless you have some kind of problem for the reason you weren’t gone long?”  
Makarios uncrossed his arms angrily. “Trust me, if we’d been doing anything sexual she wouldn’t have got back here for a very long time and she wouldn’t have been scowling.”  
Row covered her face with her hand. Could it get any worse?  
“Okay, I think we embarrassed the new girl enough.” Ash said placing the fingers from his right hand over the ring. “Let’s see if I can shift this thing.”  
A breeze that was pure power rose and Ash and Row’s hair fluttered in it as Ash tried to remove the ring. The ring seemed to pulse in response to him and just when he thought it was going to move he felt its defences kick in. He didn’t even get to yell a warning as the power shot through the ring, sending him flying through the air and against the opposite wall. At the same time Row was suddenly dragged backwards, as though on strings until she crashed into Makarios, sending them both to the floor.  
“What was that?” Kyrian asked. He and Talon helped Makarios and Rowane to their feet as Valerius helped Ash.  
“That was me being told to keep my nosey ass out of that rings business.” Ash dusted himself off and came back over.  
“And just what is that rings business?” Makarios asked.  
“You tell me.” Ash looked at him.  
Makarios sighed. “I don’t know. It’s meant to be an heirloom but I only got it about an hour ago in rather mysterious circumstances.”  
“Mysterious how?” Row asked.  
He just shrugged. He’d already over shared.  
“Shall I tell you what I felt?” Ash asked, indicating they should sit.  
“Sure.” Makarios said moving to the table.  
Valerius held a chair out for Row, and she went to sit, surprised to be treated so cordially, but Ash stopped her. “Row, I think you should sit by Makarios.”  
“Why?” She frowned.  
“Just a feeling.”  
Row trusted Ash’s feelings and got up again, smiling apologetically at Valerius before moving to the end of the table and sitting next to where Makarios was taking a seat opposite Ash. He didn’t offer to hold her chair out but that was fine by her. “Alright, now we’re all comfortable, the ring has bonded itself to Rowane’s finger completely and no amount of my magic is going to shift it. Makarios, you aren’t wearing anything tied to the ring, are you?”  
“Other than being its rightful owner, no.”  
“Good which means you most likely won’t die if you part for any reason.”  
“I’m sorry, die?” Row said in disbelief.  
“Yes, there are some nasty items out there that can tie the wearers together on a level that has nothing to do with physical. Lead them too far apart and they both die. This isn’t one of those things.”  
“You’re sure?” Makarios asked.  
“As sure as I can be.” Ash nodded.  
“And if you’re wrong?”  
“If you want to risk it you’ll know when your body stops working.” Ash shrugged and Talon laughed.   
“I’m not that stupid.”  
“You mean I am?” Row glared at Makarios.  
“I don’t know you well enough to make that judgement. You’re the one who put the ring on though.”  
“I did not put it on!” She shouted at him. “Dammit, you were standing there and saw me put my hand in my pocket to take it out!”  
“Now, now, children.” Ash said. “As for what the ring does, why it’s attached itself Rowane, I don’t know, it seems to have its own agenda that’s linked to you being a Were-Hunter.” He nodded to Makarios. “You don’t know anything else about it?”  
“Nothing.” Makarios shook his head. “Other than a name and a store here in New Orleans.”  
“So you do have something.” Kyrian gave him a look.  
“I didn’t know it was that important.” He shrugged.  
“You just didn’t want to share unless it was important.” Ash smiled wryly. “I understand you wanting your privacy but your ring seems to have its own plan which includes getting itself stuck on a Dark-Hunter. Until it looses itself, or we work out why it thinks Row needs to keep it on, I’m afraid she’s stuck with the ring unless you want to share information in case we can help.”  
Makarios frowned and looked around the table at the men who were all looking at him patiently waiting for his answer, then to Rowane, the tiny, pale Dark-Hunter who was scowling at him. “The store was a boutique, Lilac and something. I lost the paper when the Daimon tore my pocket.”  
“Lilac and Lace.” Kyrian and Ash said at the same time.  
“And the name you have is Kattalakis, right?” Talon asked.  
“Yes.” Makarios nodded sitting forward. “You know them?”  
“Yeah.” Talon said. “We know them.”  
“Who are they? How would they know about the ring?”  
“You’ll have to ask them that.” Ash looked around the room at the men, making sure they knew that was enough information. “They’ll be on your side, don’t fear them, just take whatever advice they offer.”  
“One problem though,” Kyrian said, “Lilac and Lace is only open business hours, if you two have got to stick together that could be a problem. What with the Dark-Hunter allergy to sunlight and all.”  
Rowane opened her mouth to speak, to tell Kyrian it was okay, she was immune to sunlight, but Ash interrupted and shot her a look. “We’ll work something out.”   
Rowane nodded. “Did you get anything from the ring at all?”  
“It seems very protective.”  
“You get that from being blasted across the room?” Talon asked.  
“And other things. For whatever reason it wants the two of you to stay close for protective reasons, be that to protect you, Makarios, or you Row.”  
“I don’t need protecting.” They said at the same time.  
“I didn’t say you did, this is just the feel I get from the ring.” He shrugged. “Plus when I was thrown back I believe you were flung back into Makarios, right?”  
“I went backwards, he was behind me.” Row said.  
“No.” Ash shook his head. “He was to one side of you. I want to try one more thing, see if this ring is actually trying to keep the two of you together.” He stood.  
“This doesn’t involve us walking in opposite directions until we drop dead, does it?” Makarios asked suspiciously.  
“I’d gain nothing from killing the two of you.” Ash smiled. “Valerius, can you examine the ring?”  
“Me?” Valerius said in surprise.  
Ash nodded. “I want to observe what happens this time.”   
Ash made Row stand by the door and put Makarios across the room, on the opposite side of the table, facing one another but as far from one another as they could get. He stood in another corner with Talon and Kyrian. Valerius stood beside Row.  
“This should be good.” Kyrian murmured and Valerius shot him an unfriendly look.  
“When you’re ready.” Ash nodded towards them.  
Valerius held Row’s left hand in his right, the whole hand, not just the ring, and covered it with his left. He closed his eyes and Row felt power coming from him. It wasn’t the rising feeling Ash’s power had had, strong and spine tingling, but had a heat all of its own. It pulsed around Row’s hand and across the ring.   
“Nothing is…” Valerius started to say but the ring seemed to spring to life, power shot like lightning up each of their arms.   
Rowane yelped as the power coursed through her. Valerius was suddenly wrenched from her and he smashed into the cage to her left. She felt herself being dragged towards Makarios and she dug in her heels, trying to stop herself moving but it didn’t work, she just continued to slide until she reached the table. She put her hands against it and tried to stop herself moving but it didn’t work.   
“Don’t try and resist it, Row.” Ash said.  
“It’s going to drag me across the table.” She glanced at him.  
“I thought it might.” He replied.  
“Thanks.” She frowned. She stopped trying to fight it and when it tried to pull her onto it she hopped up onto it instead. Her boots slid across the surface with no purchase at all.  
Makarios sighed as Rowane slid across the table towards him. It looked like this Acheron had been onto something. He’d just wanted his ring back and now he was stuck with a Dark-Hunter to drag around and limited by only being able to go out in darkness. He changed position to stand with his legs apart so he was ready for her to hit him. If it was anything like last time he’d need to brace himself. She reached the end of the table and sort of slipped off and his instincts took over. He stepped forward to catch her.  
Rowane fell off the table and Makarios stepped up to meet her. She thought he meant to catch her but with no purchase from her feet she didn’t so much fall off as shot off, knocking him to the floor with her on top. The ring stopped pulsing as soon as it reached him and Row had control of her legs again.  
“Sorry.” She looked at him from inches away.  
“No problem.”  
She moved to get up, putting her hands on either side of him and pushing but her hand brushed his bare arm and the ring sprung to life again. She froze, half to her feet as her breath caught in her throat, the heat from the ring sending a tingle through her she wasn’t familiar with.  
Makarios’ eyes widened then narrowed, darting to look at her lips then back to her eyes. Damn the urge to kiss those lips was strong and as for the fact her small, pert body had just moment ago been pressed against his in a perfect fit, she was temptation itself despite how she irritated him. She was so close, one small movement and he could claim those lips and…   
“That I can feel.” Acheron’s voice broke him from his thoughts. He glanced to one side and found the tall man looking down on them. “Let me help you out of that before you do something that will get you sticky.” He lifted Row effortlessly to her feet then held a hand down to Makarios which he actually took without pause.  
“What was it?” Row looked up at Ash with a confused look in her eyes.   
He smiled reassuringly at her. He’d forgotten that as old as she might be, in some areas she was still very naïve. “At the very least that was pure unadulterated lust.”  
“Lust?” Her eyes went wide.  
“Another of the rings agendas, I think.” Ash nodded.  
Makarios rubbed his arm where Row’s hand and the ring had touched him. “Is there any way we can stop that?”  
“Stay close together but don’t let the ring touch you.” Ash said, unsure as to whether he meant Row being pulled to him or the lust. “That way Row won’t get launched at you should any power happen to brush close to the ring and don’t go holding her left hand.”  
“Now what?” Row looked helplessly up at Ash. It was her first day, or rather night, and she’d already caused so much trouble.  
“Now we’re done.” Ash smiled. “Talon, Kyrian, Valerius, you can get home to your worrying wives.”  
“You think Tabitha is at home at this time of night?” Valerius scoffed but went for the door anyway.  
“Good point. Ask her not to stab the new Dark-Hunter, okay?”   
“You know she does not do that on purpose.” Valerius smiled slyly, remembering just how he had met Tabitha.  
“No, but she does make a habit of it.” Kyrian said.  
Valerius shrugged as they went for the door.  
“Thanks for coming out.” Ash said.  
“Just a thought, before I go immerse myself in a world of diapers and night feeds again,” Kyrian came back to Row. He held out a hand and after a moment she reluctantly held up her hand for him to see the ring. “Why not get Julian to take a look at this? He’s an Oracle after all.”  
“Good idea.” Ash nodded as Kyrian looked at the ring. “I’ll call him.”  
“Good to meet you both.” Kyrian smiled and went for the door without testing the ring at all.  
“Yeah, it was entertaining.” Talon laughed as they left.  
“Glad we were so amusing.” Row said as the door closed.  
“Forget about it. But now for the really important stuff.” Ash looked between them, a serious expression on his face. “Stay close together, don’t wander off. Something sent Daimons after the ring and that makes you a target, Row, and if they don’t know she has it then you’re still the target.” He looked at Makarios. “Go home with Row, try get some sleep and then head out to Lilac and Lace as soon as it’s open.”  
“I’ll go alone.” Makarios nodded.  
“No, stick together.” Ash corrected him.  
“But what about the daylight thing?” He waved his hand at Row.  
“Row is kind of on a thirty day trial.” Ash said cryptically. “She’ll be fine in daylight.” He turned back to Row. “I’ll get a squire to bring you over a cell and some other equipment later tonight, your wardrobe has already been restocked and not by Simi.”  
Row let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t think she wanted to wear PVC hot pants again in a hurry. “So go home, await the squire, rest, go to Lilac and Lace? Anything else?”  
“I’ll get Julian to call you. He is probably your best chance at ID-ing this ring.”  
“What about my duties? Do I take him with me?”  
“No, you’re off Daimon hunting until further notice. No point in taking what they want right to them.”  
“So just what do I do?”  
“Get to know the city together. Anything you want, unless you get any leads from the Kattalakis’. Just try stay indoors at night if you can.”  
Row sighed frustrated. “You know when you said earlier about you know who letting me Dark-Hunt finally, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”  
“I know, Rowane and I’m sorry it hasn’t worked out.” Ash put a hand on her shoulder and Makarios felt the bitter tang of jealousy roll through him. Why was he jealous? He had no claim to this woman, who looked so young she could easily be mistaken as illegal. All the same it ran through him and he resisted the urge to tell Acheron to get his damn hands off her. “Just do what you have to and try enjoy yourself while being wary. You’ll be back on duty soon enough.”  
She nodded and looked over at Makarios. “I guess we’d better head home then.”  
“You remember where it is?” Ash asked.  
“I’ll find it.” She smiled. She knew just about where it was. “Do you have a bag or anything?”  
“No.” Makarios shook his head. “I just have to settle with the Peltier’s.”  
“Consider it done.” Ash said.  
“I don’t want charity.”  
“It’s not charity, its repayment for the inconvenience.” Makarios sighed and opened his mouth to argue. “Just get out of here, the two of you. Stay safely behind locked doors.”  
Row nodded. “Thanks, Ash, let me know if you come up with anything.”  
“Of course. Can you go find Simi and tell her I’ll be out in a minute?”  
“Will do.” He watched her head out the door.   
Makarios stopped in front of him and offered him his hand. “Thanks for your help.”  
Ash shook it. “You’re welcome. I just hope we can get this fixed quickly. Row doesn’t have long.” He said.  
“She’s dying?” Makarios asked, glancing at the door she’d just gone through.  
“No.” Ash shook his head. “If she wants to tell you it’s up to her but in thirty days she has a decision to make.” Makarios nodded although he didn’t really understand. “Don’t worry about it. Just concentrate on not being Daimon chow.”  
Makarios rubbed his hand over his mouth and jaw. “I’ll do that. It’s one hell of a situation.”  
“It’s a dangerous situation.” Ash said, taking out his sunglasses and putting them on. “I’ll ask around, see if anyone knows what the Daimons want with the ring.”  
“Thanks.” He nodded.  
“Oh and one more thing.” Ash said as he headed towards the door. “Row has some seriously high powered friends. Hurt her, in any way, and you will live in a world of pain.” And he left leaving Makarios to consider just how much of a threat that actually was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarios and Rowane make the best of a bad situation while the ring continues to make things awkward.

Makarios entered the bar and looked around. It was so busy now, the floor pounded with the music the band was playing and bodies moved around and with one another both on and off the dance floor. He couldn’t see Rowane or Acheron but he was sure at least Rowane was still here. He could feel the gentle pulse of the ring just out of reach and he let it lead him through the crowd onto the dance floor where he found her dancing with the other girl from the courtyard, the one that had sprung horns and wings. Simi, Ash had called her.  
“Hey.” He leant in to her and tapped her shoulder, shouting over the noise.  
“Oh, it’s you.” She glanced at him. “Simi asked me to dance and I figured as I was waiting…”  
“Are you ready to go?” He interrupted.  
“Aw, Row isn’t going?” Simi called. “Now who will dance with the Simi?”  
“There are lots of people here for you to dance with, Sim.” Row smiled, swaying to the music. “But I promise we’ll go dancing together soon.”  
“Poo.” Simi said. “Akri will dance with me.” She turned and pushed her way through the crowd.  
“Okay, ready now.” Row turned to Makarios. “Which way is out?”  
“This way.” Makarios turned and led the way off the dance floor and Row tried to keep up.  
Being so small Row struggled to get through and found herself the target of at least three stray hands. No, she definitely wasn’t going to be wearing hot pants again in a hurry. Makarios was some way ahead of her and being only five foot seven himself and a slender build he wasn’t easy to see amongst the many taller patrons and she soon lost sight of him. She was bumped from one side into a tall man in leather who turned a sneer on her until he looked her over and it turned to a leer.  
“Hey kid, come dance with a real man.”  
“No, I…” She was bumped again and he reached out to her.  
“I won’t bite…much.” He smiled.  
She pushed against the crowd, stumbling slightly but keeping her feet. Her chest felt tight as though there wasn’t enough air, so many people, so loud, it was as though the crowd was closing in on her. The crowd bounced her around and she tried to get her bearings but with so many bodies, the music rumbling through her entire body, she realised she was lost and in danger of panicking. She didn’t know where Makarios was and she couldn’t breathe. She staggered back, looking around helplessly as her breath came in gasps and her pulse raced. She had to get some air and some space.  
A hand grasped her arm and she spun away from it, turning and staggering back only to see Makarios with his hand out towards her. His lips moved but she couldn’t hear or understand him over the pounding of her blood in her ears. She shook her head and wished she hadn’t as a bout of dizziness made her head spin.  
Makarios looked at Rowane as she stumbled back. She didn’t seem to hear him when he asked if she was alright, she just shook her head and if it was possible became paler. He stepped up to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders the other around her waist and holding her close to his body he led her off the dance floor, across the bar and out the exit.  
“Is she okay?” Rowane heard as the relative quiet of outside rushed in.  
“I don’t know.” That was Makarios and he turned Row in his arms, holding her close with one arm. The other hand cupped her cheek and made her look at him. “Are you alright?” She nodded quickly and gulped down the damp warm air, grateful to be out in the open. “What happened?” He brushed damp hairs that had come loose from her braid back from her face, his brow knitted with concern.  
“Not here.” She murmured. She didn’t want anyone else to hear, it was bad enough that she would have to tell him.  
“Hey, Makarios, you know she’s one of Acheron’s, right? A Dark-Hunter?” Came a male voice from behind him.  
“I know, Dev. He asked me to take her home.” He glanced over his shoulder.  
“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
Makarios turned back to Row. Some colour, what little there had been to begin with, had returned to her cheeks and her breathing had evened out. Even her pulse rate had lowered. “Can you walk?”  
She nodded. “I’m fine now, really.”  
“Then let’s get you home.” He turned and put his arm around her and led her down the street.  
She hugged herself as they walked, rubbing her arms with her hands. Boy, did she feel stupid. Sure it made sense, she wasn’t used to all the noise and the crowd, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.  
“You have to lead.” Makarios said. “I don’t know where you live.”  
“I think I can find it.” Row nodded, straightening.  
“You think?” He remembered Acheron asking her if she’d remembered where it is. “Do you have some kind of short term amnesia?”  
“No.” Row stepped to one side meaning he had to let her go so she could walk on her own. It made her feel better, more confident in herself. Less of a Dark-Hunter laughing stock. “I guess I’m new to the neighbourhood but not the house.”  
“How can that be?” He frowned. He felt cold inside now he’d had to let her go and he didn’t understand why. It was like touching her made him feel less empty.  
“Ash has some tricks up his sleeve.” She shrugged.  
“You’re as cryptic as he is.”  
“It’s a Dark-Hunter thing.”  
They walked in silence for a while, Row rounded a corner she thought she recognised and decided she had to say something. “Thanks for helping me off the dance floor at the bar.”  
“You looked like you were having trouble.”  
“I was.” She glanced at him.  
“What kind of trouble? You looked all disoriented.”  
“That’s one word to describe it.” She sighed. “I’m not used to lots of people and noise. It felt a bit…claustrophobic.”  
“Clubs normally are. There’s no shame in it.” He looked down at her, her head slightly bowed.  
“Some big scary Dark-Hunter I am. As though I didn’t have enough to deal with looking like this I have a panic attack in a bar.”  
“What has what you look like got to do with it?” He frowned. As far as he could tell she looked good, really good.   
“I don’t exactly instil fear in the enemy. You heard the Daimons poke fun at me, if Kyrian or Talon had walked into that courtyard to help you they wouldn’t have compared them to school kids.” She shook her head, her braid bobbing down her back. “And if I got called kid once in the bar I got called it a dozen times. Hell, even one of the Peltier’s asked if he should check my ID to let me in.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with looking young. It can work to your advantage.” He resisted the urge to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face. What was it about her that made him want to do things like that?  
“Not often. Not when you’re meant to be one of the scourge of Daimon kind.” She frowned at him.  
“You did kick some serious Daimon ass in that courtyard though.” He smiled. “If not for your Dark-Hunter vibe you’d be able to draw Daimons as bait like bees to pollen then kick their asses for being so stupid.”  
“If that would work it would take the Daimon population down a notch or two.” She smiled. He seemed to want to make her feel better and she appreciated it.  
“I can see you now fleeing some Daimons, leading them to a nice quiet courtyard…where more Dark-Hunter’s await them to help you turn them to crispy Daimon critters.”  
She laughed. “Hey, I could take them alone.”  
“Yeah but this way you could just spend the evening rounding them up and not get bigger holes in your hose.”  
She glanced down and realised her fishnets did have some bigger, non uniform holes in them. “I guess this is true but I don’t intend on dressing like this again. Full coverage from now on.”  
“Really?” He said in surprise.  
“Really, this was Simi’s choice for me.”   
“Hmm.”  
“Hmm what?”  
“Just hmm. It’s not too bad a look for you.”  
“My arse is cold and I managed to get your ring stuck because of these stupid tight shorts. I’ll just be happy to be wearing pants and not dresses.”  
“You don’t like wearing dresses?” He frowned. He’d like to see those legs without the hose and a dress sounded like a great idea to him.  
“I don’t mind dresses.” She shrugged. “But day in, day out…it’s nice to have options.”  
“Options are always good.” He agreed. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Nothing’s stopped you yet.” She raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Where on earth is your accent from?”  
She paused before she answered. She hadn’t really thought about her accent in a long time. She had been forbidden to talk on Olympus in front of any of the other Gods in case they realised she wasn’t the same as Artemis’ other hand maidens. She knew her own accent, ancient Irish, had corrupted over the years, spending so much time in the Greek pantheon but hadn’t realised just how jumbled it might have been. “Originally I’m from Ireland, but I’ve spent my entire Dark-Hunter career with Greeks.”  
“I can peg the Irish, now you mention it.” He nodded. “Greeks, huh?”  
“Greeks.” She nodded.  
“In my experience Greeks aren’t always that easy to get on with.”  
“I utilise my right to remain silent on the grounds if I bad mouth Greeks my powers that be could strike me down with a bolt of lightning.” She told him warningly.  
They walked in silence for a while until Row trotted forward to a large ornate gate. “This I recognise.”  
“Me too.” Makarios came up behind her and looked into the courtyard they had fought in only hours before. “It was pretty dramatic the way you yelled at the Daimons.”  
“Dramatic?” She looked up at him as they started walking again.  
“Yeah, shouting like they should quake in their boots. I thought I was getting some help but when I saw you and Simi I figured you were two kids about to get your souls sucked.”  
“Not having a soul kind of makes me immune.” She said.  
They passed a café on a corner and spiced scents filled the air. Makarios stopped and sniffed, his stomach rumbling in response. “Are you hungry?”  
“I don’t have any money yet.” Row reminded him.  
“I can tell from the cut of those shorts but my treat. We’ll get it to go.”  
He trotted inside to the counter and Row followed. He ordered two portions of red beans and rice to go, two sodas, fries and some beignets for dessert as Row looked around at the patrons eating their meals, drinking, laughing. She wondered what it was like to have a real life, to be able to eat out if you felt like it, hang out with friends, to be alone, to have a choice. Choice was a wonderful thing and it’s only when you lost it you realise what you had.  
“Ready?” Makarios came to her with a take out bag under his arm.  
“Uh huh.” She nodded and headed out of the café again.  
“What were you thinking about?” He asked as they walked.  
“Nothing really.” She smiled.  
“Okay, don’t share, but you thought of something. You were concentrating too hard not to be.”  
“You’re nosey.” She said simply.  
“We’re stuck with one another until you get that ring off, it’d be nice if we knew each other at least a little, don’t you think?”  
She sighed. It would be nice to be able to talk to him, as a companion if not a friend, but it had been so long since she’d had anyone to talk to about anything other than what a pain in the ass Artemis was. “I was just thinking how simple life is when you’re human.”  
“Having never been human I’ll have to take your word for it.”  
“Alright, maybe human is the wrong term.” She smiled slightly. “To have some sort of normality, to be able to do what you want.”  
“I agree with doing what you want but normality is overrated.”  
“Not if you haven’t had it.”  
Before he could press that point they reached a crossroad. “Which way?” He asked.  
“Left, I think.” Row said, half recognising some of the buildings. “So what’s normal for you?”  
“I had planned on normal being a few years just laying around a tropical island.” He pulled two French fries out of the bag and offered her one.  
“But?” She bit the French fry in half and gods it was good, so hot, crispy and salty.  
“But I got told to come to New Orleans so I did.”  
“You always do as you’re told?” She found that hard to believe and made sure he heard it in her voice.  
“Only if it is beneficial to me.”  
“And since getting here you have got yourself in all kinds of trouble.”  
“More than on a tropical island but no more than I’ve had before.” He shrugged offering her another fry. “And I think you’ll find its you who has got me into this last batch of trouble.”  
“You know I’m actually tempted to cut my damn finger off so you can have your accursed ring and stop blaming me when it’s your magical piece of crap that has done this.” She snatched the fry from him. “I could have left that ring in the courtyard you know? I didn’t have to track you down and see if it was yours.”  
“I know.” He sighed. “I’m teasing. I don’t blame you.”  
“So stop stirring it up.” She punched him in the arm and it hurt enough that he wasn’t going to tempt her to do that again. He also wasn’t going to tell her how much it hurt. Maybe the feeling would come back in a few minutes.  
“What about you? Why did Acheron bring you to New Orleans?” He asked, glad to hear his voice was good and firm and didn’t belie his sore arm.  
“I’m not sure why New Orleans,” she shrugged, “but I was owed a change of pace.” She stopped by a wrought iron gate and looked up at the house. “This is it.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Pretty sure.” She pushed through the gate and went up the steps to the front door. It was a wooden one story house with a fenced deck around it and even had a swing chair. Cool. Ash had thought of everything. She realised she hadn’t locked the door when she left and as Ash hadn’t given her a key she figured it must still be open. Trying the handle she was relieved when it opened.  
“You’re sure we’re not breaking and entering?” Makarios came up behind her.  
“I’ll know once I see inside.” She smiled.  
She pushed the door open and was relieved to see her own hall with its old storage seat and mirror. “This is it.” She stepped inside and sat on the wooden bench and started unlacing her boots.  
“You’re certain?”  
Boy, he was a doubting Thomas. “I might not know New Orleans but I know the inside of my own house.”  
She went through and turned on the light in the lounge. There was a small couch, a TV, some side units and bright art prints framed on the walls.  
“Where’s the kitchen?”  
She frowned at Makarios. “I guess there’s one here somewhere.” On Olympus she’d never had need for a kitchen, she’d just had a living room, bedroom and bathroom. Surely logically Ash would have given her a kitchen. She went back out into the hallway.  
“Surely you know if you have a kitchen?”  
“Nope.” She went down the hall which she realised was now longer. There had only been two doors on the right before and one on the left, there were now two on each and one at the end of the hallway.  
“Bedroom, bathroom…” she pointed to the two doors on the right in turn as she reached them. “No idea what this is.” She opened the new door on the left and found an office space; desk, bookshelf lined walls, a large leather chair and a laptop on the desk. She left the door open and went to the remaining door. Opening it she found a large modern kitchen with central island, all modern chrome appliances and a separate seating area with table and chairs.  
“See, you do have a kitchen.” Makarios said with mild sarcasm as he brushed past her and set the bag on the island.   
“I can see that.” She came into the room. “My house used to end here though. It’s strange having two new rooms.” She turned and looked at the wall behind her that had once been the edge of her little piece of humanity on Olympus. It had been Artemis’ way of making her stop craving life on earth, or that had been the plan. Ash had helped her decorate thanks to the shopping channels and Artie footing the bill, she had all the comforts of home. But it had only made Row want to experience it for herself. How unfair she could watch it on TV but not be a part of it?  
“New homes always take time getting used to.”  
“No, same house, but it used to end here.” She said absently.  
“How can it be the same house?”   
She turned to see he’d found plates and was frowning at her curiously. “My boss is godlike and you ask that?”  
“True.” He nodded and continued putting out dinner.  
She was glad he’d been so accepting of her explanation. Explaining a Dark-Hunter living on Olympus wouldn’t be easy, not to mention who might overhear.  
“Can I do anything?” She asked going to the counter.  
“Find cutlery and lay the table?”  
She nodded and went through drawers until she found the cutlery. She laid the table and even found napkins and glasses for their sodas.  
“It’s meant to be a local speciality.” Makarios carried the plates to the table.  
“It smells good.” She smiled and realised it did. Her first meal on human soil for thousands of years. It could taste like crap and it would still be the sweetest thing she had ever eaten.  
They sat and ate, not talking. She was pleased it tasted as good as it smelt and even the plain rice was delicious. She wasn’t sure about the soda though. It was too sweet and the bubbles sort of scratched her throat, making her cough.  
“Did it go down the wrong way?” Makarios asked.  
She shook her head. “I never had soda before. The bubbles tickle.”  
“Never had soda? You really must have been posted out in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Pretty much.” She nodded and left it at that.  
They finished their meals and Makarios was putting beignets on plates as Row filled the sink with water, having worked out she’d have to wash the plates, when there was a soft chiming noise. Row stopped the taps and looked around, confused.  
“Doorbell?” Makarios asked.  
“Ooo I have a doorbell.” Row grinned at what that meant to her and went to the hall.   
It was the squire Ash had promised. He followed her through to the kitchen and after checking he was okay to talk in front of Makarios he went about showing her her new cell phone, explaining the various numbers stored in the memory and how to reach him or the other squires should she need them. He gave her an envelope of money and a platinum card with pin number then showed himself out, leaving Row to turn the small, black handset over and over in her palm.  
“You don’t have a clue how to use that, do you?” Makarios asked and Row looked up at him with an amused look on her face.  
“Not a clue.” She looked at the phone in her hand which was incredibly light and thin. “I’ve seen them used on TV but how they work is a mystery.”  
“You don’t need to know how it works, just how to work it.” Makarios got up from the table and stood beside her. “Most cells work in similar ways. I could show you the basics on this, no problem.”  
“You don’t mind?” She looked up at him, unsure whether she was surprised or pleased.  
“It will give us something to do while we eat dessert.” He smiled and she felt her stomach butterfly unfamiliarly.  
“Thanks.” She smiled back and he was surprised when things low down twitched in response to her smile. That ring had a lot to answer for so far and it wasn’t all bad.  
They sat and ate dessert, which Row wasn’t sure was entirely legal, from the great way it treated her taste buds, and Makarios introduced her to the basics of cell phones.   
The evening passed uneventfully, other than Row knowing what a phone looked like but not knowing a single thing about how to work one, and it was only when she suppressed a yawn they realised how late it was.  
“I guess we should get some sleep if we’re going to go to the boutique for opening time.” Mak said closing the map app showing the store’s whereabouts.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” She apologised. “I shouldn’t be this tired. I thought Ash made me sleep late so he could fix things.”  
“You don’t need to apologise for that. It’s been a weird evening.” He pointed out. She shrugged. She had been punished for less than yawning in the past few millennia and the fact she had yawned in front of someone so readily meant she was more tired than her body could handle. “It’s not exactly been a normal one for me.”   
“Trust me, this is as far from my normal as you can get.” She got up from the table and stretched.  
“Tropical island, remember?” He smiled and tried to keep his eyes off the midriff her stretch had exposed.  
“Weird all round.” She stopped stretching and frowned. “If you give me a chance to get a few things together you can have my bed.”  
“Just one bedroom?”  
“There was last night.” She shrugged and went to the hallway, checking the doors.  
“I can take the couch, if not.” He followed her but at a distance despite his body trying to make him close it.  
“No, I’ll take the couch. It’s small and I’ll fit better.” She went in the last door and turned on the light. Sure enough it was how she left it with its crisp white sheets and pine furniture. She was glad she had made the bed seeing as she suddenly had a house guest; she’d never even had a man other than Ash in here before.  
“I can’t take your bed.” He argued, looking at the white sheets, only just paler than her skin. How would her hair look splayed out across the pillows?  
“Don’t worry about it.” She shook her head and smiled, taking her nightshirt from under the pillow. “You really won’t fit on the couch.” She came and stood right in front of him and he looked down at her, so tiny and beguiling. “I need in the closet.”  
“Closet?” He frowned.  
“You’re in the way.” She pulled on the door and bumped him in the arm. “I have some blankets in here.”  
“Oh.” He stepped back, just far enough for her to open it. He couldn’t bring himself to move any further back and part of him hoped it was because she wore the ring but another part of him reminded him the sensations he was feeling had nothing to do with jewellery and everything to do with flesh.  
She leant on the rail and went on tiptoes but still couldn’t quite reach the top blanket on the shelf above. She made a frustrated noise and went up on one foot as though that would help and he laughed at her.  
“Here, let me.” He reached above her head. The movement pressed him fully against her back and as she put her foot back down it rubbed her tight shorts against the front of his jeans which suddenly felt a few sizes too small.  
Row’s mouth was suddenly dry as parts of Makarios rubbed against the back of her. It gave her the strange feeling Ash had earlier said was pure lust but the ring wasn’t touching him, in fact there was no skin on skin contact at all.  
“Just one?” Makarios’s voice rumbled through her and it was a moment before she could talk and even then it was soft and breathy.  
“One is enough.”  
He brought the blanket down and handed it to her. She clutched it to her chest and turned in the small space. His dark eyes seemed to burn as he looked down at her with his arm rested against the closet door beside her, effectively trapping her. She had felt claustrophobic before but this was something else, not bad at all and it cried out to be explored.  
“I’ll use the bathroom and see if I have a spare toothbrush. For you.”  
“That’d be great.” His voice was low and in the close confines intimate and Row felt a shiver run through her that had nothing to do with temperature.  
“I’ll do that.” She said a little too quickly and, ducking under his arm, she left the room at speed. She only stopped when she locked the bathroom door and leant heavily against it with a sigh. Her breathing was erratic and her reflection showed her eyes a little wide. Dying so young and being incarcerated on Olympus away from most males hadn’t prepared her for being so close to an attractive one who made her stomach butterfly every time he got close to her. Artemis had a rule about her handmaidens being virgins too which had made her acceptance easier and had kept most male visitors hands to themselves. She had had more interaction with men tonight since the night she died. Or more accurately took her revenge. She wasn’t sure murdering all the men of a clan counted as an interaction though.  
She gave a shuddering sigh and moved to the cabinet and found a toothbrush still in its box. She couldn’t remember it being there but knew Ash would have been prepared for anything. She made doubly sure the door was locked and went about her bedtime routine.  
Mak sat heavily on the bed and ran his hand though his hair. He was normally better behaved than this around women. Other than the normal male urges he tried to keep his distance and liked his seclusion but this deadly little Dark-Hunter had him fascinated. It had to be the ring, it had a way of making him feel where she was without needing to see or touch her and even now it was as though an invisible string were trying to draw him to her. He could hear her moving around in the room next door and it was all he could do to resist the urge to break down the bathroom door and...he shook the thought from his head. You didn’t mess with Dark-Hunters. He was already in deeper than he should have been.  
He heard the door open and close and glanced up to see Row in an extremely oversized nightshirt walk past the door. It took a great strength of will for her to walk past the open door without glancing in. She knew he was watching the door and managed a calm; “goodnight.” before entering the lounge for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarios can't sleep.

The couch was small, even for Rowane, she never really had to share it with anyone other than occasionally Simi or Ash, and Simi was more a hang from the doorway kind of girl anyway, and never for sleeping. Luckily Row normally slept on her side, or started out there, with her knees tucked up, which gave her the most room. This was one of those rare times when being so small was an advantage. It wasn’t as comfortable or as familiar as her bed for sleeping but it was still hers at least. She laid for a long time mulling over the evening and how her world had completely changed in a matter of hours. She had been given the chance to experience life as it should have been, for her, if Artemis hadn’t hidden her away, and the offer to stay if she chose after a month. Part of her had already made the decision; she didn’t want to go back to being just another handmaiden, the one Artemis told everyone was a mute, it wasn’t what she had been created for, but deep down inside she knew if she chose to stay Artemis would find some way to back out, to have her back completely under her thumb lest someone should discover the truth. Artie needn’t have worried; Row knew when to keep her mouth shut, but she was too proud to free her so easily. On that realistic note Row drifted off to sleep.  
Makarios lost track of how many times he had rearranged his pillows or himself. It was no use, sleep wouldn’t come. He felt bad for taking the girl's bed even if it did make sense, and her scent was over everything. It was like laying in a bath of her, touching him everywhere at once and yet nowhere. The noise of the city outside was unfamiliar too but not half as distracting as the sweet citrus based perfume he was languishing in.  
An hour later he gave up on sleeping while guilt gnawed at him. He had manifested lounge pants to sleep in out of respect for his host even though his preference was to sleep naked. He got out of bed and walked through the hall to the doorway of the lounge which Rowane had left open as though she didn’t want to be shut in. A glance showed the curtains were still open too casting a gentle light from the street over the sleeping figure. She was right, the couch would be too small for him, there was barely enough room for her, but she had curled on her side and managed to fall asleep with the blanket clutched to her chest.  
She had wiped off her make up and she looked young and innocent without the weight in her green eyes that showed she was older than she appeared. Her pale lashes rested on her cheeks and her pink lips were slightly parted as though in invitation. She even looked comfortable despite her scrunched position.  
Part of him had hoped she was having trouble sleeping too so he would have had some company but she looked so peaceful he was glad sleep had come to one of them. He turned to leave; maybe he would get a drink and try and sleep. He needed his energy for tomorrow. The ring had marked them both as a target for the Daimon’s which meant they were safe in daytime but tomorrow night? They could come after the ring again. If they realised it was on Row’s finger they could take her and Daimon’s had a reputation for doing unspeakable things to outnumbered Dark-Hunters. He wouldn’t allow that to happen. As he thought about her she groaned in her sleep and he glanced back at her from the doorway. She was frowning heavily as though deep in thought and rolled onto her back, shifting uncomfortably for several moments and lashing out with her arms as though it would give her more space. When she settled again it looked awkward and her face wasn’t as settled as it had been.  
He sighed, sure he was going to regret what he was thinking but he gave her another moment, allowing deeper sleep to fall over her, then he scooped her up off the couch and into his arms. She was light, barely a weight in his arms, and he was surprised she didn’t stir. As a Dark-Hunter he had expected her to be wound like a spring ready to go but she was at ease in her home. Perhaps she wasn’t normally placed anywhere high risk or had high security with squires watching over her. He took her to the bedroom and laid her on the far side of the bed, managing to get the blanket off her without disturbing her and covering her with the sheets. Her skin almost blended with the white cotton and her freckles stood out more, but it was endearing on her, she wouldn’t be her without them. Even her make-up hadn’t hidden them completely.   
He left her in the bed and went and got a drink of water then came back. She hadn’t moved but her expression had settled back to pleasant and relaxed. He knew he couldn’t sleep on the couch and all things considered they were both grownups, they could share a bed without it meaning anything. He only hoped his libido was listening. He slid into the bed and onto his side, facing away from Row. She sighed in her sleep and it was a relaxed sound and he soon found himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward mornings.

Rowane woke up warm and snug in her own bed. It took her a moment to wake up properly and remember the night before. Her body slowly came back to her as she woke more and became aware of a weight across her waist as she remembered she had gone to sleep on the couch. Her eyes shot open and a glance round showed Makarios laying on his front beside her, his arm draped across her stomach and fingers tucked under her side as though holding her in his palm. His head was higher than hers on the pillow and his breath ruffled the hair on the top of her head slightly. His breathing was even as though he was still in a deep sleep despite the dim sunlight showing around the edges of the curtains and she studied him while she had the chance. His nose was straight and almost regal, his skin smooth apart from a small spattering of stubble starting to appear on his jaw. His hair lay soft against his cheek and she could see it better, the natural blond highlights flecked the brown from root to the tips resting just below his jaw. It was straight but not lank, with a little body and touchably soft. Without realising she had lifted her left hand towards him but stopped as she saw the ring, still in place. She couldn’t risk touching him with it again. The sensation, while not unpleasant, wasn’t something she was used to. It made her feel out of control, like she couldn’t think straight, just of him.  
She glanced down, he was naked as far as she could see, from the waist up. Her eyes went a little wide and her pulse sped up. She’d never been in bed with a man before, let alone a naked one. She had to work out how to get out of here, preferably without waking him, and into some more substantial clothing. His arm was warm against her stomach even through her sleep shirt.  
She leant to the side to see if it would loosen his grip but his fingers seemed to dig into her more and she sighed to herself. She’d have to try move him. She slid her right hand between his hand and her waist and pried it out, lifting it off her and towards him. She turned to face him while slowly moving his hand in hers towards him and she almost had it rested beside him when he moaned and shifted in the first stirrings of waking up. She froze.  
Makarios woke up aware of a warm body close to him and holding his hand. He groaned appreciatively and slid in closer without opening his eyes. Instinct led him to her lips with a soft kiss as he pulled on the hand...and realised she was completely still and unmoving. Opening his eyes he found Rowane staring at him wide eyed and startled. He pulled away quickly, releasing her hand.   
“Uh, sorry.”  
“Uh huh.” She scrambled back off the bed and around it quickly, her heart in her mouth. “I’m, uh, just...yeah.” She flew out the door at speed and he heard the bathroom door slam.  
“Way to freak her out.” He murmured to himself. Daylight was showing around the edge of the curtain and he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. He got out of the bed and flashed himself clean clothes; dark blue jeans and burgundy button neck long sleeved shirt; and went through to the kitchen. He dug around until he found two sorts of coffee, one specifically with his name on, no doubt from her godly boss, and set about making it. He didn’t know how she took her coffee so he put out milk and sugar, just in case. He heard the bathroom door open and the bedroom door close but left Rowane in peace. He’d scared her enough already this morning. A few minutes later she came through wearing pale blue jeans and a cream and burgundy striped t-shirt. She had black ankle boots on that added two inches to her height and she was finishing tying her hair in a long braid again. She had added just a little eye make-up but he thought she’d look great no matter how much make-up she had on.  
“Hey.” She said quietly and picked up the cell phone they had left on the counter last night. She slid it in her pocket and he watched her carefully, aware he owed her an apology.  
“I’m sorry about earlier.” He smiled at her slightly, letting his eyes apologise along with his words.  
“Don’t mention it.” She blushed, her cheeks flushing quickly like her freckles had filled the gaps.  
“I don’t normally...I’m better behaved than that.” He continued. “It just seemed the natural thing to do. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“When I said don’t mention it I meant it.” She stepped around the island, keeping it between them. She still looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights although the blush was now fading. She couldn’t keep eye contact with him and seemed to need to look anywhere but at him.  
“I think I needed to apologise, I wasn’t trying anything.” He stepped towards the island and she took a step back, meeting his eyes finally. She looked terrified. “Are you okay?” He frowned at her.  
“Fine.” She nodded, too quickly.  
“No, you’re really shaken.” He stepped around the island and she stepped back again. “And you’re hiding from me?”  
She blew air out quickly and made herself stand still. “I guess I was...running anyway.”  
It seemed silly now she said it out loud and it made her feel braver in the presence of the handsome face making her wish she’d stayed in the bed and seen where it went.  
“I really didn’t mean to freak you out. I don’t normally wake up with someone next to me and I think instinct took over.”  
“I don't either. Wake up with someone that is. I don’t think I have those instincts.” She still looked scared but she stood her ground now.  
“None of those instincts?” He raised an eyebrow at her and leant against the island, just out of arms reach, his not hers.  
“I have no idea.” She shrugged and walked towards where he had put mugs out.  
If she hadn’t looked so frightened he would have pursued it, found out if she had those instincts and if not helped her find them. “Everyone’s got them, somewhere, you just need the right person to bring it out in you.”  
“I spent most of my time with other women.” She glanced at him watching her, closer now than she’d let him get since the bedroom. “The only guy I ever saw up close was Acheron and he’s my boss, that would be, well, icky.” She shuddered.  
“But you are attracted to guys?” He couldn’t help but ask.  
“I’m not attracted to women.” She shrugged. “What’s the best way to drink coffee?”  
“You’ve never had coffee?” His jaw fell open.  
“Nope. I like sweet things, should I have sugar?”  
“Boy, there’s a lot I can teach you.” He shook his head and she fought eye contact again. She didn’t doubt that and he wasn’t thinking about coffee. “Try it black first with no sugar, add sugar and if it’s sweet enough try it with milk. If you don’t like milk we’ll make another without.” He’d moved to stand beside her and she hadn’t shied away. “I really am sorry.”  
She nodded and sighed. She would accept his apology because they were stuck with each other and it seemed silly to hold a grudge against him for something that had felt so incredibly...incredible. Less than twenty-four hours back on earth and this strange Were-Hunter had already brought out more new emotions in her than she had experienced in centuries. She’d heard people talking on TV shows about how some people just ‘clicked’. Maybe this was what they meant, but she couldn’t entertain clicking with him more than she had already, once she got the ring off he’d be gone and she had a job to do. Artemis had been right to forbid Dark-Hunter’s to have relationships; they were definitely a distraction, even when they didn’t exist.  
“How long before the store opens?” She asked as he poured coffee.  
“About an hour.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “We should have time to have some breakfast before we head out. What do you normally have for breakfast?”  
“Bread and honey. Sometimes fruit.” She replied. “But I’ll try something else.”  
“What do you have in...or don’t you know that, seeing as you didn’t have a kitchen until last night?” He smiled at her teasingly.  
“Doubting Thomas.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I could explain everything to you but all I’d achieve is to piss off some high powered people in high places and you still wouldn’t believe me.”  
“Breakfast?” He went to the refrigerator and ignored her calling him names. “You have bacon, eggs, all the good stuff.”  
“So pick something. I’ll trying anything. Oh but I don’t know how to use a stove.”   
“You can’t cook?” He looked at her in surprise.  
“I can cook, just not on one of these modern things.” She waved her hand towards the stove top.”  
“What are you used to using? A fire pit?” He teased.  
“Actually yes.” She retorted. It had been so long since she’d had to prepare a meal, she had still been human.  
“Okay, I’m sorry I asked.” He held up his hands in surrender. “I’ll do you a deal; I’ll cook for you if you watch and learn.”  
“Always willing to learn.” She smiled and he was glad to see it.   
He took out bacon and eggs and then found bagels and went about cooking, using the toaster and frying and scrambling. She asked questions, proving she did actually want to learn and he gladly explained each step to her. They worked out her preferred way of drinking coffee and ate breakfast together. She was amazed how something that took him only minutes to cook could taste so good. She could have whatever she wanted to eat on Olympus but she had never had such a nice meal or such company while she ate.   
He watched her as she ate; she was a wonder to watch, enjoying each bite as though she had never tasted anything like it. She made appreciative noises that reminded him of things other than eating and he took the opportunity to wipe ketchup off the corner of her mouth. She smiled a grateful thank you, as her mouth was full, and it made things inside him warm up. It was like she was infectious to him.  
They finished breakfast and were drinking their coffee; Mak had to agree the blend left for him was extremely tasty. He’d have to get the recipe when he next saw the enormous guy with the silver eyes. “Do you think you’ll see your boss today?” He asked as he thought about it.  
“Maybe, he has a lot that takes his attention.” Row shrugged. “Some days he doesn’t know...eep!” Her eyes went wide and she shot out of the seat and slapped at her hip.  
“What?” He got out of his seat and looked at her worriedly.   
It took her a moment to figure it out and pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and it vibrated gently in her hand. She looked at him in puzzlement and he laughed. “You have to answer it.”  
She frowned at the vibrating device in her hand that had made her jump and followed the instructions to answer. She held it to her ear and tentatively said; “Hello?” as it stopped vibrating.  
“Am I speaking to Rowane?” A deep male voice came over the line.  
“Who is this?” She asked.  
“Julian Alexander, you were expecting a call from me? About a ring?”  
“Of course, the Oracle, right?” She smiled encouragingly at Mak who moved closer to her and she held the phone so they could both hear.  
“Right. You have a mysterious piece of jewellery for me to look at. I'm teaching this morning at the university but I have a two hour free period after lunch. I can come to you.”  
Mak shook his head, obviously not wanting him to know where they were. She thought it kind of made sense, the less people who knew their location the safer they were, but... “It’s okay, we’re out anyway, we can come to you.” Mak nodded with a smile, encouraging her.  
“Won’t that be a problem?” Julian said but there was a teasing edge to his voice.  
“I’m going to come right out with it, Mr Alexander. Did Acheron tell you my special circumstances or not?”  
“Direct. He did mention something.” He laughed.  
“Then we’ll come to you and I won’t poof into flames or anything else messy.”  
“Great. Two o’clock?”  
“Perfect. Seeing as you know how to use one of these cell phone things is there a way you can send me the address?”  
“I’ll get my wife to help me.” The laughter was still evident in his voice.  
“Nice to know I’m not the only one who hasn’t got a grip on modern technology.”  
“You should see me drive.”  
“I have a feeling I should pass on that.”  
“Probably a good idea. Can I just ask you one thing?”  
“I suppose.” She frowned, wondering what it could be.  
“Are you really only as tall as a ten year old?”  
“You’re friends with Kyrian.” She said, remembering Acheron relating the story of their their friendship and how they met again only a few years ago.  
“He told me if you weren’t a Dark-Hunter he would worry about you breaking in a stiff breeze.”  
“If I see him again I’ll make sure I head butt him in the kneecaps.”  
“Glad to hear you have a sense of humour about these things.”  
“I wouldn’t have lasted long if I hadn’t.” She admitted.  
“True. I’ll see you later.” He hung up.  
She put the phone back in her pocket and looked at Mak who was looking at her in surprise. “What?”  
“Aren’t you pissed about them making fun of you behind your back?”  
She shrugged. “I know the Dark-Hunters rib one another online, it’s like a playful camaraderie. I guess I’d have been disappointed if they hadn’t.”  
He nodded but didn’t understand. He’d have been insulted and angry but then he wasn’t part of a bigger group, never had been.  
“I’ll just clean my teeth again and we can clear up and go.” Row smiled and went to the bathroom.  
He cleared the table and put the plates in to soak and only looked up when he heard her yelp followed by a call of; “Phone message! Don’t panic!” which made him laugh more than he had in a long time.1


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac and Lace and some information about the ring...

Lilac and Lace Boutique was easy enough to find, once they reached the quarter. It was still early and vendors were setting up stalls among the already bustling streets. The smell of various foods cooking mixed with the aroma of coffee and a general ozone that seemed to be synonymous with the city itself. The store itself stocked women’s accessories, the likes of which Row had never seen before. Sure she had seen Artemis wear jewellery but there were hats, hairbands, necklaces, everything she had seen on characters on TV and more.   
“Wow.” She murmured under her breath as she glanced around. Makarios wasn’t so subtle and pushed the door closed behind him.  
The woman behind the counter looked up from the paperwork she had been writing on and her smile faltered. She was pretty with hair a deeper red than Row’s own and shapely in a way Row had never seen. It suited her and made her all the more beautiful for it. “Can I help you?” She asked warily.  
Row smiled reassuringly but realised the woman wasn’t looking at her, she was looking behind her at Mak. Row glanced behind her and found not only had he shut the door but he’d turned the sign to closed. She slapped him in the arm and turned it back.  
“You’re scaring her, idiot.” She scowled at him and turned back to the woman, smiling again. “Excuse him, he’s a bit of a drama queen.”  
“Alright. What do you want?” The woman was edging towards the end of the counter, obviously scared.  
“Firstly we don’t mean you any harm, Acheron sent us, I had hoped he would have called ahead to let you know.” She deliberately stayed where she was despite Mak trying to usher her forward but even with her small frame she was managing to block the entrance.  
“And what did Acheron send you for?”  
“I was given a ring,” Mak spoke up, “the name of your store and the name Kattalakis. You may be able to help me.”   
“Vane!” The woman yelled loud enough to make Row jump. “I’ll get my husband.” And she disappeared quickly through a curtain at the back.  
“Well, it’s going well so far.” Row muttered as she turned to Makarios. “You don’t have to brow beat and scare everyone you meet, you know?”  
“I’m not trying to be scary.” He frowned at her.  
“So stop frowning.” She rubbed her thumb through the furrow on his brow, making him relax. “Better.” She smiled and he liked it when she smiled.  
“Can I help you?” A deep masculine voice came from the back of the room and something in Row’s head seemed to click that he was a Were-Hunter, like Mak but different.   
“I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to frighten your wife.” Row apologised and approached the counter. “I work for Acheron, we think you might be able to help us.”  
“With what?” The handsome man looked at Mak suspiciously. It didn’t surprise Row, no one so far had been able to put a finger on what he was exactly, other than feline, and it was frustrating as hell.  
“With this.” Row held up her hand with the ring on it and the man’s eyes went wide.  
“I’ve haven’t seen one of these for years. I thought they had all been lost.” He reached out to touch the ring but Row took her hand back.   
“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t touch it, not just yet.”  
“It gets jealous.” Mak said but implied it wasn’t just the ring. Row glanced back at him with raised eyebrows then back at the man behind the counter.  
“What are you? Both of you?” The man frowned. “I can sense things I shouldn’t from you,” he looked at Row, “and I can’t quite figure you out.” To Mak.  
“Introductions first.” Row tried to diffuse things a little. “I’m Rowane, this is Makarios.”  
“Vane Kattalakis.” He didn’t offer his hand, these two gave off a strange vibe, together and separate all at once.  
“Great.” Row nodded. “Now Mak, tell your part.” She tapped his chest lightly with the back of her hand casually.  
Mak did as he was asked, telling Vane how the ring had come to him as an heirloom under mysterious circumstances last night, that the Daimons were hunting it and how he had been attacked, up until he thought the ring lost and flashed back to Sanctuary. There seemed no harm in telling the full story as he needed answers about the ring and why it was his.  
“I have seen this kind of thing before. Not for centuries but it’s old magic.”  
“Magic how?” Mak asked. They had moved up to the counter now and were talking on even terms even though Vane towered over them both.  
“It’s like power storage. When an elder is dying they pass their power into a family item and it is passed onto the next generation. That’s not necessarily the next generation down, sometimes it can be sideways or skip a generation entirely, it depends on where the greater living power lies.”  
“Until this mystery woman showed up I thought I was the last of my kind.” Makarios shook his head.  
“Which is why I can’t pinpoint what you are.” Vane said. “Any clues?”  
“Feline.” Mak replied, he felt he’d shared enough already and whenever anyone had found out what he was in the past they hadn’t believed him without seeing it. He’d felt like a worn out party trick.  
“I get it, I won’t dig.” Vane smiled. “Not that I’m not curious but that doesn’t just kill cats, you know.”   
“Oh, I know.”  
“Mind if I take a closer look?” Vane held his hand out to Row who smiled her apologetic smile that Mak realised she wore too often.  
“That’s another part of our problem, we have to go see Julian Alexander this afternoon. The ring bonded itself to my finger.” She held her hand up again and Vane took it, careful not to touch the ring itself.  
“Oh. Oh I see.” He bent over the counter and looked closer. “Each of these stones represents a previous ancestor who has owned it and passed the power on. You have four at the moment but see here?” He pointed with his little finger to just left of centre. “You can see an indentation where the owner who bequeathed it to you is dying. The power is already in the ring but won’t activate until they pass on.” He looked up at Mak. “I’d say I’m sorry for your loss but you didn’t realise you had anything to lose.”  
“I didn’t, it’s true. But why would the Daimons be interested in this?”  
“It has to be because of the power.” Vane straightened but didn’t let go of Row’s hand. “I can’t think what they’d gain from it even in that case, it can only be accessed by someone of the same line.”  
“Unless you have more relatives you didn’t know about, relatives with a grudge maybe?” Row suggested.  
“You may be onto something.” Vane nodded as Mak took a step closer to Rowane, his eyes still on her hand in Vane's. Vane noticed and set her hand down on the counter gently. “No one, not even a god, could access this power, otherwise there would be some high powered jewellery collectors out there.”  
Row flexed her fingers. “Acheron tried to get it off me. It wasn’t pretty.”  
Vane winced. “What happened?”  
“He was thrown across the room and she was thrown into me.” Mak nodded at Rowane, feeling better just for Vane having his hand off his...off Rowane.  
“Is everything okay?” Vane’s wife’s voice came from the curtain at the back of the room where she was now standing, looking out carefully.  
“Everything is fine, Bride. Come meet Makarios and Rowane. No idea what they are other than friends with Acheron.”  
“That makes you okay in my books.” Bride smiled brightly and came out fully. She glanced at Row. “I’m sorry I dashed off before but, you know, we have to be careful.”  
“Likewise.” Row smiled. “Your shop is nice. I’ve never been in one before.”  
“An accessory shop?” Bride frowned and Row shrugged. It was easier than explaining she meant no shop at all other than a blacksmiths and bakers when she was still alive. “Why don’t you let me show you round? I have some things that would look great with your skin tone.” Bride came up beside her and linked their arms.  
“I don’t think we have time.” Row looked at Mak who shook his head. “But maybe if things settle down I’ll come back and have a look around.”  
“A woman who doesn’t have time for shopping.” Vane laughed. “She’s a keeper.”   
“Oh hush.” Bride scowled at him but there was no malice or anger there, just fondness.  
“Promise me you will come back. I’d love to deck you out in an outfit and I know Ash pays well.”  
Row chuckled. “I hope I can come back some time but I don’t know how long I’m in town for.”   
"Is it longer than a few weeks?"  
"Up to thirty days." Rowane replied.  
“That’s a shame.” She smiled warmly and Row felt she actually meant it. This woman was as genuine as they came. "But can I just..." She coaxed her to one side.  
“Do you have any idea why the ring would have bonded to Rowane’s finger? We didn’t meet until last night and I’m sure we’re not related.” Man he hoped they weren’t, that would be awkward.   
“These things tend to have ideas of their own.” Vane leant away from where Bride had cajoled Row towards a display of scarves. “Did you notice the stones are the same shade as her eyes?”  
Mak stared at Row and the way she was interacting with Bride. She was friendly and listened well, a skill a lot of people lacked. “I hadn’t but now that you mention it...” He shook his head. “I’m attracted to her. More than I should be as we just met. Is that normal with these things?”  
“You aren't mated yet.” Vane shrugged and he suddenly had Mak’s full attention again as his head shot round.  
“I couldn’t mate with her, she’s not...not one of us.”  
“Neither is Bride, yet here we are, bonded, married, parents. You don’t argue with the fates, just roll with their punches.”  
“You had this attraction to your wife?”  
“I had an attraction to my wife.” Vane specified. “I don’t know if it’s the same thing or not. Only you can feel what you’re feeling for her. Does she feel the same?”  
He sighed. “She’s scared. I scared her. Not on purpose, but it’s as though she’s not familiar with it. Like she doesn’t know how to react or respond. Could it be the ring’s doing?”  
“Maybe. I can’t say for sure but if it wants to be with her and belongs to you it wants the two of you to be together. Maybe it’s a higher power bringing you together.”  
“I don’t want to mess with any higher powers.” Mak shook his head, grateful to have someone to talk to who seemed to understand.   
“So don't fight it. Take it easy with her but follow your instincts. They’re coming back.”  
“Your wife is a killer saleswoman.” Row put a pale green scarf on the counter. “But she assures me I’m going to need this if I’m here for a month.”  
“She’s not wrong.” Vane kissed his wife on the cheek as she went to the cash register.  
“Let me get that.” Mak took his card from his pocket.  
Rowane was taken aback. She’d never had anyone offer to buy her anything before. She had had things demanded of her and told to fetch and carry but had never had something paid for for her, even her birthday presents when she was young was something her parents could make with their own hands; a whittled toy, a sack dolly; it felt strange to have him offer. “I have my own card now. And I owe you a meal too.” She insisted, trying to take her own card out of the unfamiliar pants pocket.  
“Really.” He rested his hand on hers over the pocket. “Let me get it.”  
“Let him.” Bride smiled at her. “Sometimes buying a lady a gift gives a man a great deal of pleasure.” She turned to Vane who smiled back and took her hand, squeezing it before raising it to his lips for a soft kiss.  
“I’m not sure I count as a lady. But if you want. I still owe you dinner though.”  
“We’ll work something out later.” He smiled but hadn’t taken his hand back, as though these two mismatched pairs were having their own moments of something special. Then it was over and time resumed. Mak took his hand back, Bride rang the scarf through the till, Vane removed the tag and bagged it while Rowane looked on, feeling a little like she had nothing to do.  
“I appreciate the help.” Mak nodded to Vane.   
“If you have any more questions feel free to come back.” Vane assured him.  
“Or our number is on the receipt, feel free to call.” Bride added.  
“Thank you.” Row was genuinely grateful for the information they had received so far, even if the ring was still firmly attached to her. They had their appointment with Julian that afternoon to try find out if it was removable or not.  
Vane watched them leave, his brow furrowed as he thought about who they were and what it could mean. Bride came up beside him and rested her hand on his forearm and he automatically put it around her, pulling her close.  
"You know more than you told them, don't you?" She asked.  
He sighed. "I know of items like this. At one time all the major clan leaders had them, but over time the power has faded as it was used up and they became nothing more than trinkets. I never thought we would see one so young."  
"The ring?" Bride double checked.  
"Yeah. Its only had five owners, prior to him, and the power is still intact, not used up at all. Someone has taken care of this one, not used its power, and haven't had many leaders in millennia for it to have had so few previous wearers."  
Bride frowned up at him. "You still don't know what he was?"  
"Other than cat, not a clue, but I can tell you one thing, I've only ever heard of three rings bonding themselves to someone not of their bloodline and it equated as a precursor to a mating mark, kind of like an engagement mixed with protection, preserving their line."  
"That poor girl. She can't be more than sixteen. This is going to be a bit of a shock for her." Bride sighed, snuggling against her husband's chest.  
He looked down at her and moved her back from him, a puzzled expression on his face. "You won't believe me when I tell you what I actually sensed from her either."  
Bride's frown returned. "Just what did you sense?" Vane told her. "You have got to be kidding me?" Was all she could reply.  
"I wish I was, but that's how she felt. I'm going to try get hold of Acheron, see if he can shed any light on this." Bride nodded. She couldn't see any way this could end well, if Vane's sense of the couple was correct, and she had never known him to be wrong.  
After Makarios and Rowane left the boutique they walked back towards the quarter which was now even busier than before. Shoppers pushed by them and it was soon apparent they needed to stay together or be jostled away from one another every few moments. Remembering Rowane’s reaction to crowds last night Mak took her right hand in his left without a word and pulled her to him.   
“Let’s go sit somewhere.” He leant into her and she nodded. Sitting out of the way sounded like a good idea right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarios makes a suggestion and Kyrian thinks he's lost his mind...

Minutes later they had found a small coffee house and after ordering drinks; a decaf coffee for Makarios and Rowane, wanting to expand her horizons, ordered a fruit tea, she even paid with a little assistance from Mak, they took seats at the very back of the place, away from most other patrons.  
"You were very civilised back at the store." She blew across her cup as the hot air scalded her cold cheeks.  
"You're saying I've been uncivilised so far?" He smiled teasingly.  
"You threatened to cut my finger off," she reminded him, putting her cup back down as it was burning her fingers, "called me a liar and embarrassed me. Not bad going for ten minutes work." She pointed out. "You told Katalakis more in the same amount of time than you did me in an hour."  
"I was warned I wouldn't know who to trust." He sipped his coffee.  
"You trusted him." She felt hurt, as though he should have trusted her more.  
"The more I told him the more information I might have got back." He looked at the ring on her hand where it rested on the table around her mug but not touching, then up into her own green sparklers. The colour match was uncanny. "We know what the ring is meant to be now, just not how to get it off you." Without thinking his hand had moved while he spoke and his fingertips brushed her knuckles.  
"Careful." She drew her hand back slowly, out of reach. "We don't want to tempt it to try anything."  
"Not here."  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to test its limits?" She said in surprise.  
He shook his head. "Just something Katalakis said. It may connect us somehow. It may be worth testing, in the right circumstances. Try using our own powers and see if the reaction changes."  
"I suppose." She tried not to be suspicious, she knew she was childlike rather than attractive in a feminine way and didn't understand what this handsome and worldly Were-Hunter would see in her. The answer was nothing so it should make it an experiment that fought the lust rather than encouraged it. "Maybe, if we can't get answers from Mr Alexander. I know how desperate you are to get this thing back and out of my life."  
Out of her life? He hadn't considered that once the ring was off they would have to part ways. It was too soon. He nodded, unable to think of anything constructive to say without revealing too much and risk scaring her again.  
She watched his face change the moment she said the last of her sentence. He looked thoughtful, probably wondering how long it would drag on before he could get on with his life. She didn't like seeing him unhappy, it pained her deep inside, even though she was enjoying his slightly weird company, she had to do what was best for him and that was getting rid of her, taking his ring and hiding out somewhere safe.  
"Hey, it's okay." She reached out with her right hand and squeezed his that still lay upon the table. "I'm sure an oracle can tell us what we need to do to remove it, if not remove it himself."  
He looked at her hand over his, so delicate and pale compared to his darker, larger one. She actually thought he was despondent that he couldn't leave her when he was actually thinking how long could he stay? He turned his hand over and squeezed hers back softly, raising his head and smiling at her. "You're not bad company." Was the first thing he could think of saying.  
She wrinkled her nose. "And the but there is...?"  
"But?" He frowned.  
"You know, 'I'm not bad company but I wouldn't be your first choice; but you'd rather have been alone; but you..."  
He leaned over the table and put his fingers over her lips and looked at her in puzzlement. Did she really think she was just a hinderance? "Just...stop talking."  
She had when he touched her and she blinked a few times. "I..."  
"Shush!" Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Better." He nodded once and took his hand back. "If I had to choose who the ring put me with you'd have been top of the list."  
A smile flickered across her face for a moment until a blush took its place and she looked down at her drink. "Thank you." She said quietly. "I know this hasn't been easy for you."  
"It's getting easier."  
She looked up through her lashes and he was a smiling at her, a warm smile and a dimple appeared in his cheek. They were quiet for a moment then Row checked her drink again, which was still too hot.  
"Thank you, for the scarf, by the way." She said, glancing at the bag on the chair beside her She opened it at took it out. It was a soft knitted scarf with sequins interspersed throughout and beaded tassels on the ends.  
"It's nothing, really."  
"No, it means a lot." She said sincerely. "It's been a long time since someone offered me anything without wanting something in return." She ran the scarf through her fingers, looking thoughtful. It was true, on Olympus it was give and take; the higher powers gave you orders and took what they wanted. As Artemis' handmaiden Rowane had been protected, to a degree, but she saw what went on and how lesser members of the pantheon could be treated. Other handmaidens had come and gone, other than her and Kat, requested by other gods or bartered for, but as much as Artemis had hidden her Dark-Hunter status she couldn't risk her spending time with anyone from the pantheon in case they figured it out. Apollo would have gone apeshit and killed her where she stood; Dark-Hunters weren't supposed to walk in daylight, let alone reside on Olympus. They were dark things, not allowed in the presence of the Gods but there she had lived and served. Ironically it was Apollo who had given her more than a passing interest, repeatedly, his sister banning him from touching the mute had only encouraged him.  
Makarios watched as her expression changed from a grateful smile to haunted in a matter of moments. She was grateful for the gift, it really touched her, but it obviously set off bad memories.  
"I didn't mean for it to make you look so pensive."  
She looked up as though realising he was there. "I do really appreciate it, it just made me think." She smiled bravely.  
"Let's see how it looks." He smiled back and moved to the chair beside her and took it from her hands. He leant towards her and put the scarf around her neck, untucking her braid, his fingers lingering on her flesh.  
She sighed and closed her eyes as his fingers trailed around her neck and smoothed the scarf down.  
"The colour suits you." He murmured, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.   
She opened her eyes and his dark brown ones were all she could see, he filled her vision entirely. He smelt of nature, musky and wild. He made her stomach feel light and bubbly and she swallowed softly. She had been an awkward seventeen when she became a Dark-Hunter, no one had courted her, and although she had seen and learnt things on Olympus her wildest imagination couldn't have come up, with she was still as awkward and ignorant of these feelings as she had been thousands of years ago. She knew her Dark-Hunter instincts were intact but the instinct that was telling her to close the gap between them and press her lips to his was as compelling as it was alien. She decided to compromise with her instincts and leant to one side, pressing her lips softly to his cheek.  
Makarios wouldn't have been more surprised if she had slapped him. This tempting little thing had made the first move and was kissing him! Okay, it was only on the cheek but his cock tightened at the thought of her lips on any part of him. It was all he could do not to cup her cheek in his hand and turn his face to claim those lips with his own, but he resisted. The fear in her eyes when he kissed her when he woke was enough to stop him from trying for what his body cried out for.   
She leant back and smiled at him shyly. He hadn't pulled away. She hadn't made a fool of herself. "Thank you." She said wholeheartedly, meaning it on so many levels. She was grateful for the gift, for him putting it on her, for not pulling away from her touch, but mostly for making her feel like a person, like she may be worth something.  
He leaned away so he could take in her face fully, it was full of gratitude and he was touched by how such a simple gesture meant so much to her. "For that smile, any time." He was pleased she didn't blush, he didn't want to embarrass her again and part of him was getting a kick out of her being happy. "Drink your tea." He reached for his coffee.  
She picked up her cup while she marvelled at her own courage. She would have felt braver facing a dozen Daimons than kissing a man, no, not any man, this man. What was it about him that made her want to touch him, to see how much of his flesh felt as soft as his cheek under her lips? She sipped her tea while trying not to stare at him. The hot liquid was just drinkable and she froze as it touched her tongue. She screwed up her nose and forced herself to swallow. "That's disgusting!" She put her cup back on the table.  
He laughed at the look on her face. "Why did you order it?"  
"I wanted to try something new." She shrugged.  
"And you chose probably the one thing on the menu you don't like." He pushed his cup towards her. "Here, swap."  
"Are you sure?" She asked as he took her cup. He was still sitting in the chair beside her and his knee kept brushing her thigh.  
"I don't mind." He reassured her.   
His coffee was milky, sweet and much more palatable. If he disliked the fruit tea he didn't let it show and soon finished the cup.  
"What do you think we should do now?" She asked as they still had three hours until their meeting with Julian.  
"We could walk through the quarter, or go back to your house and test the ring."  
She thought for a moment. Exploring the ring and its power worried her a little. She was filled with strange emotions where he was concerned without the heat the ring offered on top. "Maybe we should explore the quarter." She said carefully. "I mean, if the Oracle tells us how to remove it then we don't need to test its limits, right?"  
"I suppose not." He tried to hide his disappointment. "If he can't though, perhaps we can try later."  
She nodded. He seemed keen to find out if the ring offered anything other than making her feel frustrated. "So we can walk through the quarter?" She asked. She had heard Ash and Simi describe the quarter many times and it had always sounded so vibrant and alive. She had yearned to come here and take in the sights and sounds but she never dreamt it would actually happen.  
"As soon as you're ready."  
It had started to rain again while they were inside and Mak regretted not manifesting himself a coat as much as Row was regretting picking up the red velvet one again. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and not only made himself a coat appear but a large umbrella for them to share. Row was grateful and found that cozying under an umbrella in the rain with Makarios was one of her favourite things to do. He kept a hand on her waist to keep her close and dry which made her skin tingle under her clothes. They walked past the buildings and window shopped the exotic items and art until a voice made them freeze in their tracks.  
"Rowane?" They turned to see Kyrian coming towards them. Dressed all in black and solid muscle it was easy to see why he had been feared by Daimons for centuries.  
"Kyrian" She nodded at him in greeting.  
"Can I talk to you?" He took her elbow and led her away, almost marching and her shorter legs struggled to keep up with his long ones.  
"Looks like I don't have a choice." She commented as he turned a corner around a large pillar and let her go.  
"What the hell?" He asked, glaring at her with his hands on his hips.  
"What the hell what?" She frowned up at him.  
"Daylight!" He waved his hand at the cloudy sky. "I know it's overcast but did I miss a memo? When Julian told me earlier you were meeting him at two I thought he had misheard. I guess not."  
"I'm kind of a special case." She shrugged. "And I don't think I can share why without pissing Artemis off."  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "So she knows you can day walk? Is it one of your abilities?"  
"A temporary trade off." She lifted her lip and showed him her lack of fangs.  
"What are you? Teachers pet?" He looked at her in disbelief.  
"Hardly." She shook her head. "My previous post made certain changes necessary. Needless to say her brother doesn't know and if I stay in New Orleans it all changes."  
"But for now you get to live a relatively normal life?"  
"I can't risk going out hunting Daimons now, thanks to this." She held up her hand with the ring on it. "What I wanted was the opportunity to do my job properly but I'm still not doing that. I don't want to be a prisoner in my own home so Ash suggested I go out in daylight or not at all." She tilted her head to one side. "I hadn't thought what would happen if my cover was blown."  
"None of us would spill your secret to Ap...him. Or anyone else. As long as Artie and Ash know I guess it's fine but some warning would have been nice. I thought I was losing my mind."  
"I figured if Ash wanted you to know he'd tell you. You know he likes secrets."  
Kyrian nodded. "He does. With you being new and all I wondered if..."  
"I was a Dark-Hunter long before you, General." She interrupted him and fixed him with as hard a stare as she could manage. She was done with him treating her like a rookie.  
He looked at her skeptically. "I'd never heard of you before last night. You've never been on any of the online chats. I thought I knew everyone."  
"Because it was forbidden." She explained. "I've been undercover for so long and I think the reason Ash called you, Valerius and Talon to meet me and not the newer Dark-Hunters is because he trusted you enough to trust him. That my presence is low key. Did he tell you how long I'm in town?"  
"At least a month." His stance was more relaxed now.  
"I may have to return to things when my time is up." She glanced down for a moment, hating to admit it out loud. She was sure Artemis wouldn't let her stay.  
"But you don't want to go back." He stated the obvious.  
She shrugged but it was resigned. "No one wants the kind of life I've been living. It was an existence, not a life."  
"I know what you mean. Until I met Amanda I didn't realise my life was missing anything."  
She laughed and it was a sad, jaded sound Kyrian didn't think should come from such a young looking face. "No, you don't understand, Kyrian, not even close." And pushing away from the pillar she walked back towards where she had left Makarios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarios gives Rowane something she has never had, Acheron offers some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this one!
> 
> Just wanted to say again that I really struggled writing this in the third person, and I tried to stay true to SK's writing style, which really didn't work very well for me! Kudos to her, I didn't find it easy! Much more a first person gal!

Makarios burned with jealousy. How dare this tall, handsome ex-Dark-Hunter come and take her from him? How dare he lay a finger on her? He should storm over and rescue her, get her back by his side. Before he could decide though she came back around the corner, looking troubled. He put the umbrella down and hurried to her.  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He took her by the upper arms and checked her over.  
"Hurt me?" She looked at him in surprise. "No, no, I'm fine." Just what did he think Kyrian had wanted with her?  
"Truly?"  
She nodded and he sighed in relief and pulled her to him, cradling her against his chest with one hand on her lower back, the other in her hair. She was so surprised she didn't know how to react and for a moment she just stayed perfectly still until it felt awkward and she tentatively rested her hands on his waist. His heart was racing in his chest and beat against her cheek in a fast staccato. He had really been worried for her. She was touched by the notion that someone actually cared about her, even if it was only because she was wearing his property.  
"What did he want?" His deep voice rumbled through her and she found herself nuzzling her cheek against him.  
"He didn't know I was allowed out before dark. He thought he missed a trick."  
Mak nodded then realised she couldn't see it. "Good. As long as he didn't touch you..."  
"He didn't." She frowned at his apparent jealousy. Was it really just protection of his ring, or something else?  
They stood quietly in the rain for a moment, him still holding her as close as he could until he realised she wasn't totally holding him back. He closed his eyes and breathed her in deep, taking in her scent. He wanted to reassure her it was okay to touch him.  
"Rowane?" He spoke quietly, knowing she couldn't fail to hear him, her name rolling off his tongue like the most natural thing in the world.   
She tilted her head back to look at him and despite the shelter of the store they stood outside she still blinked against the rain. "Yes?" She asked tentatively, as though ready to be knocked back somehow.   
"Would you hold me? I'd like it if you would."  
She blinked at him in surprise. "Of course. I'm sorry. I'm not used to...sorry." She said again and lowered her head to rest comfortably again. She slowly slid her hands around the taught muscles of his back, under his coat, and he let out a satisfied sigh as her arms encircled him, holding him to her. It gave him a sense of comfort and belonging that he had never felt before and if Artemis struck him down right now for touching one of her Dark-Hunters he would die happy. He felt content, alive and home.  
Rowane couldn't believe how simply putting her arms around him had changed things. She felt more in control of the situation, more an equal partner and the heat from his body made her recall the sight of him half naked and asleep. She drew a shuddering breath at the feel of the muscled flesh under her hand and found her fingers caressing their firmness, almost kneading them.  
Makarios had never felt anything like the touch of this woman. Despite her youthful appearance that was what she was. Petite but deadly and in his arms so naturally it was as though she had been made to fit there. He tried to memorise where her body touched his but once he realised her small, soft breasts were pressed against his abs his cock twitched distractingly and he lost his concentration. All he wanted to do was flash them back to her bed, remove their wet clothes and blow off the Oracle for another time. He would wait forever to have the ring back if it meant he got to stay by her side.  
He stroked the top of her head where the tendrils of hair were getting wet and curling softly away from the braid. Before he realised what he was doing he had stroked his hand down her cheek, his thumb wiping rain from her cheekbone as he slowly tilted her head upwards.  
Row's heart skipped a beat as he rubbed his thumb over her face and tilted her head back. She complied, thinking he had had enough hugging and expecting him to tell her so. When he lowered his lips to hers however and kissed her so gently she thought she would melt into a puddle, she was more than surprised.  
The kiss was nothing more than a compression of their lips but Row's insides danced with the sensations it wrought. Her hands convulsed against his back and she whimpered as her eyes rolled back and closed with sheer pleasure. He began to move his lips against hers, encouraged by her actions, but that's how he kept it; open mouthed kisses that left him hard and straining in the confines of his pants but he didn't want to scare her by moving too fast. To his delight she tentatively kissed him back and it was some time before they parted. They looked at one another, he was completely satisfied whereas she looked a little dazed.  
"Goodness." She said eventually and he laughed, a sound of sheer joy.  
"I hope you didn't mind?"  
Was he kidding? Mind? Her first kiss and he thought she would be upset? "No, no, not at all." She said quickly as he stroked loose strands of hair away from her face. "Are all kisses like that? I mean, so, wow?"  
"They get better." He leant in to taste her again then stopped as he realised what she had said. "You've never been kissed before now?"  
She looked embarrassed and shrugged in a motion that made her sink away from him, as though she were retreating.  
"I can't believe no one has ever wanted to make this lips bruised with passion." He rubbed his thumb over her lips and she sighed, parting them intuitively.  
"You're the first." She admitted.  
"Then I'm honoured." He smiled at her and it warmed her through. "As we're both wet would you mind if I flashed us home then when we're dry, Sanctuary for lunch?"  
"All right, but I'm buying." She reminded him.  
"We'll see." He smiled. He reluctantly released her but took her hand in his and led her to the nearest alleyway where he took her back in his arms and moments later they were in her living room.  
He kissed her briefly, which took all his willpower to not take further, and let her go. She smiled and headed to her room to change.  
Mak flashed himself clean and dry clothes, making sure he looked good; he didn't want her to be embarrassed to be seen with him. He chose blacker than black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves part rolled back and first few buttons from the collar open. His boots shone and he laid a leather duster coat over the back of the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook water from it. He didn't mind bathing to keep clean but when it came down to it he was a cat and they did not like getting wet.   
Row stripped out of her damp jeans, hanging them to dry on the front of the closet. Her top was still dry but her coat was speckled with raindrops and might need specialist cleaning for all she knew. She checked through the clothes Ash had provided and settled on a pair of bottle green jeans. They didn't match her top so she changed it for a charcoal grey wool sweater. She sat at her dressing table and looked at her reflection. The grey was too dark for her skin tone with her hair tied back. She debated changing the top but it was comfortable and soft so she began unbraiding her hair. It easily reached past her waist when loosed and waved from the braid. Artemis liked long hair on the help and Row had had long hair, well, forever, but she braided it firstly for practicality and secondly because it frustrated Artemis; why have long hair if you're not going to make the most of it, Artie had argued, so Row's reply had been to ask if that meant she could cut it, but it had been forbidden. She wasn't sure she would have gone through with it but it did mean she was allowed to keep braiding it on Olympus.  
She brushed her hair and got rid of the fluffy look from the rain. It looked better, she looked less pale at least. As she looked at her reflection she thought about their meeting with Kyrian and what he had said. If word got back to Apollo a Dark-Hunter was walking around in daylight there would be hell to pay, literally, in all probability she wouldn't survive. All sorts of beings frequented Sanctuary, it would be just her luck to bump into someone who recognised what she was and told on her. Maybe it wasn't worth being able to go out in daylight after all but she didn't have a lot of choice unless she wanted to stay home all the time.  
She pulled the phone out of her pocket and tried to remember how Makarios had shown her to bring up the list of contacts and found it relatively easy. Acheron was at the top of her list and she pressed the call button beside his number and held it to her ear, listening to it ring.  
Ash answered on the third ring. "How's your first full day going?"  
"Good, ish. I think." She turned to sit sideways on the stool so she was no longer looking at herself. "I have so many questions I almost don't know where to start."  
"Almost?" He repeated her word.  
"Yes, almost. I have one really important question that I want to ask you about. The rest is just confusing me."  
"So tell me the important one, we can work through the rest later."  
"Okay. Kyrian saw me in the quarter after we had been to Lilac and Lace. He pulled me up on the whole day-walking thing, I was just wondering how low a profile I should be keeping because word of a Dark-Hunter in daylight is bound to get back to people we don't want it to eventually."  
"Being caught by Kyrian was a fluke. I don't think you'll bump into anyone else who would tell. Julian knows enough of the situation to keep his mouth shut too."  
"What I'm worried about, Ash, is if I go to Sanctuary for lunch won't the Peltier's get suspicious and report it to, oh, I don't know, Savitar?"  
"Sav has no love of the Greeks. Worst case scenario you would make him curious. If you're worried though try stay away during daylight."  
"Which leaves me without a lot of options for going to Sanctuary at all." She pointed out. "You said to stay home after dark."  
"Get Makarios to flash you both to the alley in back, go have a meal, dance, drink, whatever, just don't walk the streets."  
She sighed and looked down at her socked feet; she hadn't put her boots back on yet. "All right. That's a good idea."  
"What's your other problem?"  
"A confusing one." She rested her elbow on the dresser and her head on her hand. "The ring is doing strange things."  
"Strange how?" His voice came from behind her instead of the phone and she stood and turned, putting the phone back in her pocket.  
"It's like we don't need it to touch him to work."  
He took off his sunglasses and folded them, putting them in his pocket. "It feels the same?"  
"Sort of." She shrugged. "When we get too close it's like I can't think straight, I can't think of anything to say that makes sense and all I do is apologise while wishing he'd touch me."  
Ash's lip twitched in a partial smile. "And you haven't felt anything like it before?"  
She shook her head. "Never. It's like when he first touched the ring on my hand it started it spreading, so he doesn't have to be touching it, just be in close proximity."  
Ash looked at her thoughtfully. How could he break this to her gently? She was almost as old as him but it was like having a confused teenage daughter. "When he touched the ring, what did it make you feel?"  
"Like I wanted to do things to him I have only ever seen on TV and read in books." She hugged herself with her arms. "And more besides."  
"How does it differ when he's near and not touching the ring?"  
She thought for a moment. "I suppose I just want him to touch me, to pay attention to me, and when he does my insides turn upside down and my brain turns to mush. And I want to touch him back but I'm scared to. Does that make sense?"  
He looked at the confusion on her face. Her life had been made harder by Artemis locking her away, rather than easier. "Come sit for a moment." Ash sat on the bed and she sat beside him, his feet on the floor, hers dangling. "Row, I don't think what you're feeling has anything to do with the ring. I think you like him."  
"Like him?" She frowned. "I hardly know him but he's okay. We get on for the most part..." Her eyebrows shot up. "You don't think I'm falling in love with him?" She looked terrified.  
"It's too soon for that but I think you find him attractive at the very least. There's nothing wrong in that."  
"I guess that would explain the butterflies I get." She murmured absently.  
"Has he done anything to make you think he might reciprocate?"  
"Well...he kissed me, a couple of times."  
"That's a yes then." He put an arm around her shoulders in a fatherly gesture. "I'm not going to sugar coat this, Rowane, but you have missed out on a lot of growing up thanks to you know who. That includes interacting with males and feelings of attraction. If you want my advice I would say explore it and enjoy it but at the end of the day remember you're a Dark-Hunter and he's Were-Hunter, nothing good can come of it other than a brief fling. Don't let that stop you from doing anything though. Just don't miss this chance to try out one of life's great pleasures. We both know Artie can get pissy and she might punish you for your thirty days just because she can. So don't waste them, enjoy what you can get with Makarios, it will give you fond memories to return to whenever serving the bitch of bitches gets too much."  
"You don't think she'll let me Dark-Hunt either, do you?" She smiled sadly.  
He looked down, realising what he had said. "I will fight my hardest to get you to stay if that's what you want but we both know she doesn't like not getting her way."  
"That was what I thought." She sighed. "So your advice is just go with it? Really?"  
"Pace yourself just don't miss the opportunity."  
"Thanks, bossman." She said, not really meaning it, certain this couldn't be the right thing to do.  
"You're welcome." He squeezed her to him briefly. "Call if you need anything else." And he flashed out, leaving her feeling thoughtful and worried all at the same time. Makarios had kissed her and Ash didn't think it was the rings doing, or her feelings weren't. Maybe the ring affected him more as its rightful owner.  
Whatever it was she ought to resist it. Sure, it was compelling, but once they had the ring off her he would be gone and she would be Dark-Hunting properly, as she was meant to. She remembered when Artemis had banned the Dark-Hunters from relationships and understood the reasoning; they could only have brief liaisons, which she wasn't sure she could deal with. Not knowing what she was missing probably made it different for her so she should try keep it that way.  
She slid off the bed and went to find Mak to tell him lunch was off. She'd have to shout him dinner. She almost collided with him as she came out of the door, he was walking towards the kitchen. They both apologised to each other and stepped back, giving the other space. Then she took in his change of clothes. Dressed all in black he looked smart yet dangerous, a much bigger gap in their height as she was barefoot. His hair was still damp but he still looked...she shook the thought from her head.  
"You look nice." She smiled a small smile but took another step back to put a bit more space between them. She thought it might help.  
"Thanks. I was going to tell you the same." He raked her with a gaze that made her heart skip a beat. She had never had a man look at her so appreciatively.  
"I'm all casual compared to you." She took another step back and bumped into the door frame. She hadn't noticed she was so close.  
He tilted his head to one side and frowned at her. "What's wrong?"   
She sighed. "I spoke to Ash. He doesn't think me going to Sanctuary in daylight is such a good idea."  
"In case someone sees you who shouldn't?"  
She nodded. "It would be bad if word got back to certain parties."  
"That's all well and good but you have to eat." He folded his arms and she tried not to notice how nicely his forearms were muscled.  
"I'm still pretty full from breakfast but he suggested we go later, after dark."  
"And the Daimons?"  
"They can get their own dinner." She grinned.  
"I mean the risk they pose." He laughed.  
"I know." She turned and walked to the kitchen. "Ash suggested you flash us to the alleyway outside which is fine with me but I know you need to eat more than I do." She reminded him she knew roughly what he was and how his metabolism worked. "There may be more food here or we can go somewhere else." She opened the door to the refrigerator and tried to make sense of the ingredients inside.  
She felt him move up behind her, she thought to look too but instead he ran his hands over her hair, almost stroking her, following it down her spine until it stopped past her waist.  
"You should wear your hair down more. It's beautiful."  
"Thank you." She said quietly. "It's a little impractical sometimes but part of me would regret it if I ever cut it."  
"Don't ever do that." He held both sides of her hair lightly and drew it over her shoulders, letting his knuckles stroke over her back as he straightened it down. "It's so soft."  
"I take care of it." She closed the door again and moved away from his touch, reluctantly she admitted. She turned to face him. He had a small smile on his face. "What do you want to eat?"  
He knew the answer to that but wouldn't voice it. He may make her lips the entree but he would wait for dessert until she was ready. He would help her see that there was nothing to be afraid of, eventually.  
"Something...meaty."  
She nodded. "I don't think there's that much meat in here. Maybe there's a steakhouse or something in the quarter we can find?"  
"Sounds good. Do you have a waterproof coat?"  
"I didn't actually check." She realised. "I'll go look and put my boots on." She started for the door but he caught her arm, drawing her nearer, his smile growing wider.   
"I appreciate all you're doing for me, I want you to know that."  
"It's not the mission I was expecting but I guess it's something." She admitted trying to ignore his hand moving from the top of her arm to cup her cheek.  
"All the same, thank you." He dipped his head and kissed her briefly before she could react. This time she did blush. He wondered what had changed but she made her excuses and went to look for a coat.  
She cursed herself as she went back to the wardrobe and found a fitted beige mac. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on before going back to the kitchen.  
"You do have one." He smiled at her.  
"Apparently." She held up her arm it was draped over.  
"Good. Let's go find some food." He came to her and took the coat from her, helping her into it. She reached his shoulder again now she had her boots on but he kept his hands to himself and let her button her coat while he fetched his own and they met at the front door where he offered her his hand.  
She looked at it for a moment then up at his puzzled chocolate eyes. "I'm not sure about this."  
"The hand or more?"  
"All of it." She confessed. "I'm not allowed to have relationships and once you get your ring back you need to leave and get somewhere safe, away from any Daimons. It's not worth either of us getting used to having the other there."  
"Is that how you feel or how you think?"  
She frowned. "What's the difference?"  
"Sometimes your brain interferes with your feelings when your feelings are normally in the right. It's also a good idea to explore what you can when you can in case it's something more. You don't know until you try." He was disappointed by her sudden change of heart. Whether it was her fear talking or Acheron had talked her around he didn't know but he wouldn't give up on her this easily. He'd never felt an attraction to anyone like he felt to red-haired Rowane. "Just answer me one thing. Does this make you feel nothing?" He stepped into her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her.  
Row moved her hands to his wrists, thinking she would stop him, but her stomach tingled along with things lower down the likes of which she had never felt before. He kissed her softly yet thoroughly and it was unnatural not to kiss him back.  
Encouraged by her response he stepped closer to her and trailed her lips with his tongue. She whimpered and found herself running her hand into his hair which pulled him closer still. He pushed her gently backwards until her back touched the wall beside the door and their bodies touched in a solid line. She gasped at the sensation and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her open mouth.  
The feel of him inside her made her back arch and she clutched his hand in her hair. She found more bravery in reserve and let her tongue respond to his. They explored one another and Row's heart raced until it was loud in her ears and her body suggested there could be more, if she would only allow it.   
Mak fought the urge to grind himself against her as she overcame her fear and kissed him back but his hands slid down to her waist, holding her close. It was more than he could ever have imagined, she was more. He had come to New Orleans on a suggestion and had found himself falling rapidly for a Dark-Hunter. He knew it probably couldn't last, chances of her being his mate were less than slim, but he wanted to make the most of it, to at least be able to remember the way she felt in his arms.  
He withdrew slowly but stayed close, keeping her in place with his hips and smiling at her from close quarters. He finally understood the meaning of the phrase 'the cat that got the cream'. It was all he could do not to purr.  
"Well?" He asked, his voice subdued.  
She swallowed, unsure her voice would be steady or not. "What was the question again?"  
He laughed and looked at her with shining amusement in his eyes. "You feel for me."  
She nodded and swallowed again. "But I shouldn't."  
"Wouldn't you rather see where the feelings go and have the memories of what we had than forever wonder 'what if?'?" He caressed her cheek as he spoke and it made it hard for her to disagree.  
"Maybe." She slid her hands from around his neck to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart racing as much as hers beneath her palms. He obviously felt for her and it touched her. "But I'm not used to spending much time in the company of anyone. This is all new."  
"I won't pressure you." He assured her. "Just don't be afraid to take a few risks. Hold my hand. Kiss me. Enjoy it."  
Ash had told her almost the exact same thing, about embracing it, but she still didn't see how it could be a good thing. "I want to try, I really do." She confessed. "But doesn't it hurt more to not have something and remember it than just to do without all together?"  
"You've never been kissed so I'm guessing you've never had a relationship either, from all you've said, but even if this is short term, it's worth taking the risk. You could experience all new things."  
"I already have." She whispered.  
"And?"  
"And I'm worried I might be enjoying it too much."  
He shook his head. "There's no such thing."  
"But what if...?" She didn't get to finish as he kissed her again to silence her and it took her breath away.  
"No ifs, no buts." He moved back far enough to rest his forehead against hers. "We have a connection I haven't felt in...ever! I want to make the most of the time we have together. I want to see what this feeling is, what this ring wants." He took her left hand in his right, lacing their fingers, and the moment his flesh touched the ring it was like a switch was thrown. Rowane gasped as her body suddenly felt hot and tight as power curled through them from where the ring touched them both and Makarios shuddered, involuntarily grinding his hips into her.  
Her eyes fluttered closed as the power touched her in places she had never imagined could be touched and an incoherent noise came from her throat and Mak couldn't hold back any more. His free hand tangled in Rowane's hair at the back of her head as he smashed his lips into hers, instinct taking over as raw passion rolled through him in a hot rush. He didn't want to release her hand and break contact with the ring, it felt too good, but he wanted to touch her, hold her close, make her come undone, and ignore the voice in his head reminding him that she had never been kissed, never been touched, and what that meant. She wasn't a woman he could rush into things with, she was old but naïve and innocent. If it went further than this, and he hoped it would, he wanted to take his time, be gentle, make sure she enjoyed it and gave her something to remember for all the right reasons. He'd make it special. He hoped maybe the Oracle would have no clue about the ring and its agenda, that they would have to wait for answers. He'd happily endure all the wet weather in the world to prolong this feeling.  
Rowane's body wanted more of them to touch and she couldn't understand the instinct although she knew what it wanted. It was alien to her, exciting, new and scary all at once.   
His mouth trailed from her lips across her jaw to her neck, just when she thought his lips couldn't work any more magic and she gasped, her fingers running up his shirt to touch his flesh where he had left the buttons undone and the difference between touching his flesh and not was immense.   
The sudden sensation of Row's fingers touching his chest almost snapped his resolve of taking things slow, and he knew he had to stop, but damn, she tasted and felt so good! He slowed his kisses against her pulse and forced himself away from the scent of her skin. His eyes were closed tight and he rested his cheek against hers, their breathing equally as erratic.  
"You can't tell me," he said breathily, "that isn't worth remembering."  
She nodded, a little too fast, her eyes opening slowly. She wasn't sure she could speak yet, her pulse loud in her ears, her heart in her throat as though trying to escape.  
He touched his lips to her cheek, merely a pressure between the two, but it made her sigh. "Lunch?" He whispered and she nodded again. He stepped back and she realised only his body holding hers had been preventing her from realising she was trembling from head to toe.  
He looked her over as he stepped back, not releasing their hands joined around the ring. Her pale cheeks were flushed, a rosier colour than when she was embarrassed, her lips slightly parted and swollen from his attention. She swallowed and he realised she was was shaking and hadn't spoken. He frowned at her, his eyebrows knitted in concern. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." She said quietly but she didn't sound alright.  
"You're not." He raised her other hand at the wrist and held it lightly so they could both see it trembling. "That's not alright."  
"It's not a bad shaking." She tried to put her hand down but he manoeuvred his hand so it held hers instead.   
"I'm trying not to scare you." He said carefully, worried she may take his noticing her fear as a bad thing.  
"I'm not scared, not in a frightened way." She explained, unsure why he was so easy to talk to, she had to hope it was the ring, not that they were bonding in some way. "Maybe scared in a 'this is all new' way."  
"It's new to me too, in its own way." He smiled but instead of having a calming effect it seemed to make her tense.  
His smile seemed to be connected directly to her heart and she felt it clench at the sight, her hands involuntarily clenching his momentarily. "Let's go get lunch." She stepped away from the wall and he stepped back but only released her right hand, turning his grip on her left so they held one another in their palms rather than fingers locked "We can talk on the way or over food."  
"Or both." He reached for the door handle, still worried about the moment of tension he had felt but grateful at least that she wanted to talk. He had been alone for so long, been isolated from all society in general, and he never thought he would voluntarily spend this long in a city again but this petite Dark-Hunter, who had no experience of a human city, was teaching him to see things with new eyes, and not just his surroundings.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Vane discuss.

Ash folded his arms over his chest and leant back on the stool he knew was behind him. "Say that again."  
"These things only bond to someone who isn't part of a clan to protect them, to save their family line, a precursor to the mating mark with the rings owner, who is always a very powerful Were-Hunter." Vane repeated.  
Ash pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. That was what he thought he said. He opened his eyes again. "No uncertainty?"  
"Not a one that I have ever heard of." Vane shrugged. "I thought these things were extinct, worn out, but as I live and breathe its attached itself to your tween day walking Dark-Hunter."  
Ash's lip twitched. "Don't let her hear you say that. She's still a Dark-Hunter and that comes with all the fun weaponry to take revenge on those who slight her."  
"I'm not stupid." Vane smiled slightly.  
"And the day walking thing..."  
"My lips are sealed." Vane promised. "But how does that work? Surely Ap..."  
"Let's not name him." Ash cut him off. "Artemis has kept Rowane's ability a closely guarded secret because it benefits her, not Row. Row herself got given a bum deal when it came to posting."  
"I don't know, I know a lot of hunters who would trade a favourite limb for that ability."  
"Not for the shit Row's endured." Ash got back to his feet. "Just to get this clear in my head; if Row and this Makarios have sex then she's mated to him, no doubt about it?"  
"Not if, when." Vane corrected him. "This isn't the kind of deal you get a choice in. The fates have already made that decision and one way or another they're meant to be mated."  
"Fuck." Ash ran his hands over his face.  
"I don't understand." Bride spoke for the first time since Ash arrived. "Being mated to Vane is the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"Yeah but Artie won't give up Row's soul that easily and Dark-Hunter's aren't allowed relationships." Ash shook his head. "Dammit. She just can't catch a break." He laughed mirthlessly. "And I just told her to enjoy her time with him."  
"It's a certainty whether you told her that or not." Vane came around the counter and put his hand on the ancient man's shoulder reassuringly. "Wouldn't Artemis listen to reason? If you explained it to her? There's a higher power at work here, if a Goddess will listen to that argument. There's a reason these two have to be together."  
Ash shook his head sadly. "Artie is a spoiled brat, not an old romantic. She'll see it as having one of her toys taken away."  
"That's so sad." Bride said softly. "The way he looked at her, he's smitten already."  
"Artemis has given up so many souls recently she's reluctant to surrender any more, no matter what the circumstance." Ash replied as Vane took his hand back.  
"Would she compromise and let her be mated without her soul? She keeps hunting but gets her man too, so to speak."  
"Rowane is a special case, more than you could ever imagine. Artie likes to keep her close, closer than any Dark-Hunter ever should be to a God." He sighed. "Dammit."  
"You said that." Vane reminded him. "But you know what the ring is and why it's doing what it's doing. You have a better chance of finding out what the Daimons wanted it for. Only someone else of Makarios' bloodline could use the power inside it and only once he and its previous owner are dead. You follow his family tree and you'll find the guilty kitty cat stalking along one of the branches."  
"I need to figure out what he is and trace his family." Ash agreed. "I can't do anything about them being as good as mated, just deal with it when it happens. Can you put your ear to the ground among hunter circles and I'll contact you when I find out what the hell he is?"  
"Of course, I still have a few contacts who aren't scared to speak to me." Vane smiled wryly.  
"Great. Thanks for the heads up. I'm glad you didn't tell them the whole story. If he started trying to jump her bones immediately that would freak her the fuck out, I'm sure."  
"Ash," Bride said quickly in case he flashed straight out, "don't you think they deserve to know what they ring is a sign of? Let them decide when they want to get things moving?"  
"It's not that simple." He started to sigh and realised how often he had been doing that since he got here and stopped himself. "I hope Row's naïvety keeps her from doing anything rash until I can warn her. If they go through with it and can't be together, what kind of existence would that be for them both?"  
"Naïvety?" Vane was taken aback. "She's one of the oldest Dark-Hunters I've ever met."  
"Just over ten thousand." Ash nodded. "And the oldest huntress you will ever encounter, but the poor woman's got no experience with men."  
"I find that hard to believe, after..." Vane's voice trailed off as realisation set in. "Are you saying she's a ten thousand year old virgin?"  
"And she'll castrate you if she hears you call her that too."  
"Not a word." Vane couldn't help but smile. "But where the hell was she based if she's never dealt with men? She's too small to get away with being an Amazonian."  
"Even further out of the way than you could ever imagine." Ash went to the door then turned back. "Bride, if Row needs to talk to someone about this can I send her to you?"  
"Of course." Bride smiled warmly. "But I wish you'd tell her sooner rather than later."  
"I'll think about it." He replied simply and left the store.  
"If someone tried to tell me about the mating thing I wouldn't have believed them but she's different, she's a Dark-Hunter. She should know what that means and she could have a heads up." Bride sighed as Ash disappeared out of sight.  
"Don't think about going behind his back." Vane warned as he came and wrapped his arms around her. "We don't need him pissed at us."  
"I won't, but it seems unfair that we know and they don't."  
"I hinted it to Makarios, if that makes you feel better." Vane said and she frowned at him.  
"So he has an idea and she doesn't? That just makes it worse! And what if Julian tells them this afternoon?"  
"Then Ash gets fall out before he wants it, unless he tells Julian not to spill the beans. Anyway," he turned her in his arms, "I knew before you did and we turned out just fine."  
"Eventually." She dug him in the ribs playfully.  
"I just hope they get the happy ending we did." Vane kissed the top of his mate's head, even as he realised there probably was no happy ending in this case.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarios is ready to share. Artemis is not.

Makarios picked a restaurant on the outskirts of the quarter that advertised the best steak in New Orleans. He would be the judge of that but it seemed like as good a place as any to eat. Rowane chose the onion soup, only wanting something light, but Mak went for the ribeye. They hadn't talked on the way, it had been too busy, but now they were in the privacy of a booth that was too big for their needs, Mak having tipped heavily to get them the privacy he thought they deserved for this.  
Mak stirred his drink with the straw as Row fiddled with the ring with her fingers, tracing the patterns and stones. He thought back to Vane Kattalakis, proof you could be mated to someone not your own kind and that he was himself still unmated. Could that be it? As far as he knew the mating mark only appeared after you had sex, you then had three weeks to consummate and it was entirely the female's choice to do so. But this was a powered item from his bloodline, not a mating mark. The stones in the ring matched her eyes, that had to mean something, right? He was certain they weren't related so what else could it be? He decided to put the thoughts out of his head for now, they weren't helping any, it was just giving him unfounded ideas and he didn't need any more of them. The ring was already making it hard for him to resist dragging this pretty little thing off somewhere private to teach her a few things as it was.  
His eyes went from her hands to her face, she was staring at the table behind her hands. Her expression was thoughtful, her lips parted slightly and he wished he had taken the seat beside her instead of opposite so he could have touched her if he wanted. It wasn't too late and he quickly came up with the perfect excuse.  
"I'm going to come sit beside you." He slid his glass across the table to the place setting beside hers and got up.  
She looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
"If we're going to talk we won't have to raise our voices so much." He slid out of his seat and in beside her.  
Row had been worried he had been distant since they left. Certainly he had held her hand but he hadn't tried to have a conversation with her. She thought maybe the kisses they had shared weren't as amazing for him as they had been for her, or she had done something wrong, she had no way to tell, but if he wanted to sit beside her...maybe she was overthinking. She made herself stop toying over the patterns on the ring that still felt alien on her finger, and put her hands in her lap.  
"First things first." He smiled as he sat on her right, putting his left hand behind her head and drawing her in for a brief kiss that was no less as spine tingling as when the ring had touched him. He continued to smile after they parted and he lowered his arm until it was around her waist. She hadn't thought about the length of the sweater when she put it on but the band had ridden up enough that his fingertips brushed her skin and she drew a sharp breath at his touch.  
"Sorry." He moved his fingers down further until they rested on her jean covered hip. "Is that better?"  
It wasn't but how did she sound that without sounding...desperate? "Uh..." She managed and he frowned at her, uncertain.   
"I don't have to..." He started to take his arm back worried by her reaction.  
"No." She replied quickly. "The first place was good."  
His face softened at her admission and he put his arm back around her, his fingers trailing against her skin and he realised she tensed when something felt good, at the new sensation "Better?" He asked quietly as she relaxed again, not needing to raise his voice over the music playing and background noise in such close quarters.  
She nodded. "I'm not used to being touched, it's all new." She pulled a face, unsure whether she should voice her next statement but deciding to anyway. "I'm a bit at a loss as to what to do with my hands."  
"There's a couple of things I can think of." He replied, knowing the one he wanted to suggest would remain unsaid. He reached over and took her right hand in his. "We can do this. Or this." He put her hand on his thigh under his own. "I like you touching me, I just want you to be comfortable doing so."  
She looked down at their joined hand so high on his thigh it was almost his hip. It was dangerously close to things she had no experience of but it did feel nice and they were fully clothed so... "I'm comfortable with this. It's nice."  
"Good, for me too. Can I ask you a question?"  
"You really just ought to ask, because you're always asking me that." She looked back up into his rich chocolate eyes.  
"I don't want you to think I'm nosey but I do want to know what makes you tick." He gave her a grin that flashed his teeth and made her stomach flip flop.   
"So ask, if I don't like it I'll tell you."  
"You're not a new Dark-Hunter." His fingers trailed the edge of her jeans softly. "Where were you posted that you had no interaction with men?"  
She sighed. That wasn't a question she thought she could or should answer. "Somewhere pretty far away. I spent most of my time among women. Artemis banished me from talking to, well, pretty much anyone but her. It was for my own good."  
He looked at her in disbelief. "She banished you from talking?"  
"I could talk to Ash and Simi, when they were allowed to visit me, and a few select others that I happened across because of my work, but I've had a very quiet life, literally" She smiled slightly, glad she had managed to skirt the issue of her actual location.  
"And you're okay with that?" He asked in disbelief.  
"I didn't have a lot of choice." She shrugged. "Artemis gave me my assignment and as my soul belongs to her I have to do as she says. It's what I agreed to."  
"That's...bad." He said finally. "So how did you come to be in New Orleans in time to save me from Daimons?"  
"I don't actually know." She tilted her head towards him as she thought, repressing the shiver than tried to run down her spine as their hair brushed. "Ash has been trying for years to get Artemis to let me interact with other hunters in any way, or for a new assignment, but she always refused. I don't know how Ash changed her mind but I'm grateful he did."  
"Me too." He kissed her forehead. "You've never had any contact with any other Dark-Hunters?"  
"Not until last night. And I'm not even sure how many other Dark-Hunters know I exist even now I have the change in assignment. It could still all be temporary."  
"It sounds like she's trying to hide you." Row didn't answer him but she didn't need to. She looked down and he knew that was exactly what Artemis was doing. "How long did you have this assignment?" He asked quietly.  
"Too long." She took her hand out from under his and straightened her back. "I shouldn't have told you what I have so far. If she found out..." She shook her head. She could already imagine the punishment she might have to endure and as a Dark-Hunter she could take a lot.  
"You think she has nothing better to do than watch you?" He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I think if I give her enough reason she'll cut my thirty days short and dump me back where I was." Row smiled sadly. "She's ashamed of me."  
"What did you do to deserve that?" He asked in astonishment. How could anyone be ashamed of her? She was amazing!  
"It's a long story I could be tortured for telling."  
He shook his head. He thought his life had been bad; running, looking for family, always alone. He felt he'd had an easy ride compared to her. At least he had been able to socialise if and when he wanted to.  
"Can we change the subject?" She asked quietly.  
He nodded, regretting having pushed for information. "Even the playing field. Ask me anything."  
"Really?" She asked, surprised as he had been so secretive when they first met.  
"Really."   
"All right." She turned to face him fully. "What kind of a Were-Hunter are you?"  
He pulled a face. "You had to ask that?"  
"I told you mine, more or less." She shrugged and smiled for him.  
She was beautiful when she smiled, her eyes shining, small dimples appearing on either cheek, and he'd tell her anything if it made her look at him like this. "All right, but no telling." He waved his finger at her playfully.  
"Hunters honour." She crossed her heart.  
"I'm a rare breed, literally. Until yesterday I didn't know there were any more of my kind, and I've looked, all through time, all around the world, in records, no trace." He took her right hand back in his and watched as he rubbed his thumb over her soft skin. "I'm a crossbreed, as far as I can tell, of an ancient species mixed with a more recent one."  
"You don't have to tell me." She interrupted him and he looked up at her. She had told him as much about herself as she felt comfortable, safe, telling, and she wanted this one thing of him but was willing to give him an out.   
"No, I want to tell you." She smiled again and it gave him courage. "I'm a clouded leopard, but I have sabre teeth."  
She blinked at him a few times as she processed this. She'd never heard Ash mention either as a species alone let alone combined. "That's...incredible." Her face lit up again.  
"You believe me?" He asked in surprise.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She frowned.  
"I don't know." He shook his head and she watched as the motion made his hair flutter across his face and she automatically raised her left hand and brushed it back out of his eyes. "You're the first person who didn't question it." He said quietly, marvelling at how gently she moved his hair back so she could see him properly.  
"It actually gives us a clue as to why you may have two different sides connected to the ring; the one who gave it to you and the one who's pursing it."  
He looked at her in amazement. He hadn't even considered he should have been looking for sabre-tooth or clouded leopard separately, that he really was the only one of his kind. "I hadn't thought of that."  
"Worth looking at, I guess. If you don't mind sharing we could ask Ash if he's heard of either."  
"You think he might have?"  
"Godlike, remember?" She smiled at him. "He might and if not he might be able to poke in the right places to find out."  
"Smart and beautiful." He kissed her quickly.  
She didn't know what to say, it was the nicest compliment she could remember having, and their food arrived meaning she didn't have to worry about replying anything more than thanking him.  
They ate in relative silence, Mak asked Row how her soup was and she even let him try how good it tasted. He offered her some of his steak and fries but she declined, not only because she wasn't used to eating so much heavy food but because she knew he needed it more. They checked the map on her phone to see how far the university was from them and it was too far to walk and still get there by two.  
"I have a motorcycle." Mak suggested. "But it's not here. I'd have to go get it and we aren't meant to separate."  
"Take a cab?" She suggested.  
"It may have to be." He didn't really want to take a cab, he'd rather have had his bike but he wasn't sure flashing halfway around the world with Row in tow to get it was a smart move, especially as where it was located it would be night.  
"Let's speak to Ash." She said. "He might be able to suggest something."  
"All right."  
She took out her phone as Mak put his arm around her again. It was unnatural not to when they were sat so close together.  
"Row?" Ash answered quickly as though he had been waiting for her to call.  
"Yup, just me with a stupid tourist question then Mak wants to talk to you."  
"All right. Shoot."  
"Best way to get to the university to meet Julian?"  
"Have Makarios flash you both there, makes the most sense."  
"Huh, guess we forgot about that. He has a bike but not here." She felt stupid for having asked now. "Just a sec." She passed the phone over.  
"You tell him." Mak said in a whisper.  
"I promised you I wouldn't tell!" She grinned at him.  
"I give you permission."  
They were snapped out of their arguing by Ash taking a seat opposite them. "One of you talk to me."  
Mak hung up the call and gave Row the phone back. "We have a theory about who could want the ring. We wanted your opinion."  
"And don't faint, but he's willing to share information." Row teased and Mak dug his fingers into her waist, making her jump.  
Ash raised an eyebrow but it was lost behind his sunglasses. He waved over the server and ordered a beer, automatically producing ID before he could get carded. "What's the theory?"  
Makarios and Rowane shared a look and she nodded, encouraging him to tell Ash what he had told her. Ash was halfway through his beer and mulling over what Makarios had said. It made sense, but he hadn't heard of either species of Were-Hunter, let alone a breeding between them. "It makes sense." He said finally. "It doesn't help with getting your ring back but it does make sense."  
"Is there anything you can do to help?" Row asked and the sincerity in her words almost floored Mak. "If it's one of his own bloodline then he deserves to know who he's up against, especially as they already have the advantage of knowing who he is and are sending Daimons after him."  
"I'll see what I can come up with but I may need some higher help, if you'll permit it?" He asked Mak.  
"Sav?" Row asked.  
"Can you think of anyone better?"  
She couldn't but she swallowed nonetheless. She only knew of Savitar from what Ash had told her but she didn't want to draw his attention to her for any reason. "And are you going to mention anything other than the species?" She asked in a veiled a way as she could.  
"I told you, you'd only make him curious. He wouldn't cause trouble for you."  
"I hope so."  
"Who's this Sav and why might Row make him curious?" Makarios asked, not liking how she had tensed when her boss mentioned it.  
"Because normal rules don't apply to her, for now, and he's...he's the one man who might know straight off if either species still exists."  
"Then sure, as long as he doesn't mean her any harm." His hand curved further around Row protectively and Ash smiled as he noticed. Whatever was going on this guy did seem to care for Row instinctively.  
"Sav likes a quiet life too. He won't mean her any harm." Ash assured them. "But a day-walking hunter may be enough to make him want to see it for himself, or grill me about it at the very least. Now, let's get the tab, I have something for you outside."  
Row frowned, unsure what Ash could have waiting, but slid out of the booth after Mak moved his hand from his waist to hold hers and drew her out behind him.  
"I never had you as a hand holder, Row." Ash nodded towards their joined hands as they headed towards the desk and Mak tightened his grip, letting her know it was okay and she didn't have to let go which she was grateful for as it was exactly what she had considered doing.  
"Maybe I was just never offered a hand I wanted to hold before, boss." She shrugged.  
"Yeah, I had a similar hand waved at me for years. It's not appealing so I understand." He smiled knowingly at her. Ash knew about Apollo's pursuit of Artemis' mute, childlike handmaiden and as Artemis still pursued him he understood completely and Row knew that, returning his smile.  
They paid the bill, Row insisting as it was still a novelty to her, and they followed Ash outside.  
"Here you go." He patted the saddle of a sleek, brand new motorcycle.  
"You are kidding?" Mak said in disbelief, releasing Row to walk around it, giving it appreciative looks.  
"It's a motorcycle." Row said and Mak gave her a look of disbelief before turning to look at Ash.   
"Is she really that naïve or is she being sarcastic?"  
"She's never seen one, let alone been on one." Ash put the first helmet on Row's head and fastened the strap under her chin. "Give her the ride to the university and she'll get a new appreciation." He put his hands on her shoulders and bent in half to look in her eyes. "You're a Dark-Hunter; you might be pale but you ought to dress the part, especially on a bike of this calibre."  
She looked down as the feel of denim on her legs changed and she found she was now wearing perfectly fitting soft black leather pants, her rain coat now a short black leather biker jacket. "Wow, thanks." She smiled at him gratefully as he tried not to let it show just how much her pale skin contrast against the black, as though she glowed, and her freckles stood out further.  
"You look good." Mak took the helmet Ash offered him and put it on with a practiced hand as he looked her up and down. She seemed to gleam among all the black.  
"Thanks." She turned her smile on him.  
"You kids take care. I'm going to see what I can find about your lineage." Ash patted Mak on the shoulder and stepped away from the bike. "Just one more thing. The ring? If it's bonded to you, Row, it's for a reason, whether it's for you to protect him or the other way around, I still don't know, but it's tied you to one another. We need to find out why before we try force it off, we don't want to mess with some higher power whose agenda we don't know. Let me know what Julian says."  
"We will." Row promised  
Mak straddled the bike and offered Row a hand up behind him. "Thanks again." Mak nodded and Ash raised his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
"Row?" Ash called and she looked back at him "You need to hold on to him, real tight." He smiled.  
She gave him a puzzled look until he mimicked putting his arms around someone in front of him. She made a small 'o' with her mouth and put her arms around Mak's waist, curving her front against his back. Mak patted her hands on his abs reassuringly and started the engine.  
"I hope you never have to let him go." Ash said quietly as he waved them off and they disappeared into traffic.Ash teleported himself into Artemis' throne-room, handmaidens making themselves scarce at his arrival.  
"Have you come to play or gloat?" Artemis didn't even turn to look at him but his hair changed to blonde as he approached her.  
"Neither. I need Rowane's soul."  
She turned her green eyes on him then laughed. "No, no I don't think so. Thirty days to decide whether she is staying there or coming back here. That was our deal. She's been gone less than a day, she can't have fallen in love already. She looks like a child, who would want her?"  
Ash leaned over the throne, his hands on the arms either side of her. "Either you hand over the soul or I will put Row's story on every Dark-Hunter message board until everyone knows what a fuck up you made, and if word got back to your brother..."  
"He'd have her killed." Artemis finished. "Not really a threat to me, Acheron, surely you can do better than that?"  
"Just remember he won't want it known he was more than willing to take her off your hands. How well do you think that would go down with the rest of the pantheon? Apollo coveting a Dark-Hunter?"  
"I can't give it to you." She shook her head. "Even if that would work, you wouldn't dare blackmail me."  
"I'm trying." He growled. "Last chance."  
"You're not listening." She spat at him. "I didn't say I won't, I said I CAN'T! I can't give you her soul because I don't have it!"  
Ash staggered back in surprise. "You...what?" He yelled at her. "Where the hell is it?"  
"On earth somewhere." Artemis shrugged. "I don't know the precise location."  
"What the hell did you do with it?"  
"It doesn't matter. I don't have it so you can't try and blackmail me." She smiled smugly.  
Ash resisted the urge to wipe the smile from her lips. "Find it, before I come back." He snarled and flashed himself out of the throne-room before he did something rash.  
Acheron wanted Rowane's soul? It made Artemis think maybe she should look in on her little handmaiden. She didn't want to free Rowane, didn't want her secret to get out, and if some man was sniffing around he must have had some kind of schoolgirl fetish. No, it couldn't be a man. Acheron was over exaggerating, and she couldn't give him what she didn't have. Maybe she wouldn't look in on Rowane just yet, it gave her plausible deniability, that she couldn't tell Ash she knew where the soul was on earth. To be able to fool the other Gods into not thinking Rowane was a Dark-Hunter she had made her bow and arrow mark invisible and had hidden the medallion containing her soul underneath the flesh where the mark was. Even Rowane didn't know. She was very proud of her hiding place and nothing Ash could do or say would make her give Rowane up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enlightening visit with Julian Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gak! I have just spent the best part of half an hour going over and over this work as the chapter numbers were a mess! Seems I had used the same number twice and was confusing myself! Hopefully all sorted now! If it doesn't make sense, let me know, but I'm going through it chapter by chapter so it should be okay!

Rowane hadn't felt so exhilarated for millennia. The closest comparison she had was the first time she had been allowed to ride a horse at a gallop, her hair streaming behind her as she laughed. And this was so much more. The purr of the engine between her thighs combined with the feel of Makarios solid against her and the speed at which he darted in and out of traffic left her sure she was caught in some kind of euphoria. She understood why Makarios had been so impressed by the bike now, it was powerful and agile, and he controlled it like it was made for him. She was sorry when the university came into view and they parked up before heading inside to meet Julian Alexander, professor of history and the classics. The receptionist called up to Julian's office and he came down to meet them, shaking their hands and looking Row over with barely disguised amusement. He stood at six foot three and was the most incredibly handsome man Row had ever seen but he was just pretty to look at, he didn't invoke the reaction Makarios could just by looking at her. He led them to his office, asking polite questions about how was the ride here, had they found somewhere to park easy enough and the like, before letting them into his office and offering them seats opposite his desk. They both declined his offer of refreshment so he took his seat and folded his arms on the desk.  
"So," he started, "we have a mystery piece of jewellery belonging to a Were-Hunter, welded to a Dark-Hunter?:  
"That about covers it." Row gave her apologetic smile again and held her hand up.  
"And the ring came to you in mysterious circumstances?" Julian looked to Makarios who had mostly stayed quiet.  
"Very." He nodded and told the whole story of where he had been when the message arrived, what it had said, all the way up to the fight with the Daimons that Row, Simi and Ash had intervened in. Row then added her side and then together they went from the point where she had tracked him down to Sanctuary.  
"Ash tested the ring, so did Valerius." Row explained. "Both times it pushed me into Makarios."  
"Did Ash say if he felt anything from it?"  
"Yeah, lust." Mak said with a glance at Rowane then back at Julian. "I mean, he didn't feel lust, he felt lust from the ring, from us, for each other." He looked back at Row who had covered her face with her hands and her ear and face he could see were scarlet.  
"I get it." Julian interrupted. "Ash thought the ring was trying to make the two of you lust after one another. Carry on."  
Mak looked apologetically at Row but she still had her hands over her face. He continued, explaining Ash thought it best they stick together and the visit to Lilac and Lace. He omitted Vane suggesting they could be mates. He was certain Row wasn't ready to hear that yet.  
"Have the two of you...uh...given in to the rings wishes?" Julian said tactfully.  
"We've kissed." Mak said. "But the need to touch her and be touched," he looked at her, his eyes almost pained having not touched her since he helped her remove her helmet, "it's tangible, irresistible."  
Row swallowed at the look in his eyes and without thinking raised her right hand towards him which he took as relief flooded him.  
"Yep, magic." Julian stood, pushing his chair back. "But it's not a forceful power."  
They turned as he came and leaned against the desk in front of them. "Not forceful?" Row frowned. "It's stuck itself to my hand. It forced us onto one another."  
"No, it just forced you to notice one another." Julian clarified. "You two meeting, the ring bringing you together, this was meant to happen. Effectively the ring has recognised you, Rowane, made the two of you stay together when in all likelihood you would not have done so under any other circumstances."  
"Which means what?" Row asked quietly.  
Julian spread his hands wide in a shrugging motion. "Time will tell its true purpose, however I would like to speak to you both individually and see if I can feel anything else from the ring while the two of you are apart. Not far." He clarified as they shared a worried glance. "Just waiting outside the door."  
Row nodded. "Who do you want to speak to first?"  
"Makarios, if I may?"  
"All right." Makarios said as Row stood and released his hand. He stood a second after her, stopping her from leaving with his hand on her arm.   
"I'll be right outside." She assured him.  
"I know." He said but cupped her cheek and kissed her briefly.  
Julian made a small surprised noise at what he sensed when they kissed. They parted slowly, their breathing heavy at even such small contact and Row looked a little glazed. She nodded as Mak let her go and she left the room without a word, closing the door behind her.  
"You know what the ring does?" Julian asked as soon as they were alone and Mak turned to look at him.  
"It stores the power of previous generations. I said that." He frowned at him.  
"That's not what I mean. You know what the ring being bonded to Rowane's finger means?"  
"Why don't you tell me." Makarios took a step back towards him. "I could speculate for hours and still not get it right."  
Julian suppressed a smile. "She's the one, and I bet that was the first speculative thing on your mind."  
Mak looked at his feet and sighed before looking back at the man before him. "Kattalakis insinuated as much. He pointed out I'm not mated, that the stones are the same colour as her eyes."  
"The ring has bonded to her because this is a turning point, for you both. Without the ring you would either never have met or parted ways sooner. The ring will not come off Rowane's finger because it belongs there. Take a seat and I'll explain." Mak did as he suggested and Julian took the seat Row had just left, turning it to face Mak. "When there is a couple such as yourselves of two different stock, shall we say, an item with hereditary power will bond to the one not of the bloodline, making it necessary for the two to stay close until the inevitable happens."  
"The inevitable?" Mak asked. "Just clarify that too so there's no mistake."  
"You have sex, the mating mark appears, you seal the bond." Julian said simply.  
"If she wants to."  
Julian shook his head. "Thanks to the ring it's guaranteed. I would recommend you get it done as soon as possible. The reason the ring stays with Rowane is because she doesn't hold the power you do, even given she's a Dark-Hunter, but that ring will connect her to you and your ancestors power, helping protect her in times of danger and if someone is hunting for the ring and sending Daimons then you need all the help you can get. Protect one another."  
Mak sat back in his seat and rubbed his hand over his jaw and the small smattering of stubble that was appearing having not shaved today. "Shit. She's really mine?" The look in his eyes was complete amazement.  
"One hundred percent."  
"That's, fantastic, but we have a couple of problems with that." Mak sat up again and leant his elbows on his knees. "Firstly, as a Dark-Hunter she's not allowed a relationship."  
"Artemis has let other Dark-Hunters out of their contracts lately for true love, soul mates, what the two of you have together is stronger, more powerful. Even Artemis herself doesn't have the power to keep the two of you apart."  
"Really?"  
"Really." Julian smiled. "What else is there, if that was only 'firstly'?"  
Mak pursed his lips together before answering. It was important but still not his secret to tell. "I can't rush her into this."  
"She's a Dark-Hunter. She has a fair grasp of what a mating means. In all likelihood..."  
"I mean I can't rush her into bed." Mak spelled it out.  
Julian nodded realising what he meant. "Of course. She's never..."  
"Never. I gave her her first kiss this morning. How do I suggest we just hop in the sack?"  
"To start with don't phrase it like that." Julian recommended. "Explain it to her, you might find, as nervous as she is bound to be, she will still realise it's meant to be and let nature take its course. Just try and make it special for both of you."  
"I plan on it. I just don't want to pressure her."  
"Then like I said, start with talking."  
Mak nodded. "Great. This will freak her the fuck out. Again."  
"Not if you explain it gently, make sure you share your feelings and not just the technical side. She will need to know you care for her, that you want her, not just because the ring says so."  
"I will, I do."  
"Good. I won't tell her this but promise me you will discuss it with her soon."  
"I will, as soon as we can. We're meant to be going to Sanctuary tonight for dinner but maybe I should take her somewhere more...romantic."  
Julian shook his head. "You aren't meant to go out at night, apart from to Sanctuary. It's the only place you're guaranteed not to be Daimon bait."  
"Damn. I'll gauge it, either discuss it at Sanctuary or after."  
"Excellent. Why don't you show her in and I'll see if I can't tell anything about your ancestors from it."  
"You still want me to stay out of the room for that?" Mak got to his feet as Julian did.  
"Yes, because there are aspects of Rowane's past I want to discuss with her that you can't know just yet."  
"I don't like that. Makes her sound like she's been kept in some super secret spy academy run by nuns."  
Julian laughed. "You'll find out when its time."  
"Thanks." Mak went out, sending Row back in and taking the seat she had just vacated beside the door.  
"Take a seat again." Julian said as Row came back into the room. She had removed her biker jacket and looked small and fragile without it and Julian understood what Kyrian had meant precisely. She was tiny. "Let me take that. I apologise, I should have done so earlier." He took her coat and hung it on a hook by the door before coming back and waving her to the seat Makarios had been in, sitting once she had. He studied her for a moment before speaking. "The first ever Dark-huntress. I am honoured."  
"You know who I am?" Rowane said in surprise.  
"Well, I am an Oracle." Julian smiled. "I felt it as soon as you walked in, and I know what Artemis did."  
"All of it?" She looked horrified.  
"All of it, none of which is your fault."  
"I don't know. I'm a pretty poor excuse for a Dark-Hunter." She smiled sadly.  
He shook his head. "You killed those Daimons last night without missing a beat. It was only your weight disadvantage that let them fight you off."  
It was true, she had held her own but it still didn't mean she felt the part. She shrugged. "I'm smaller than most of your students, I'd wager. I'm easy to throw around."  
"But not to push around. You've stood in the presence of Gods who could by rights kill you on the spot but not once have you shied away. Even from Apollo and his grabby hands."  
"Aye, well he had that coming." She knew exactly what Julian was referring to. Apollo got too handsy with her so she had punched him. Rather than him being angry it had only turned him on more and that was when Artemis banned him from interacting with Row. It didn't stop him trying he was just less physical. He liked the idea Rowane couldn't tell him no.  
"He did. You have nothing to be ashamed of, just because Artemis had a minor meltdown when she realised the blood soaked boy she came to in that decimated village was, in fact, a girl."  
"She could have put me on duty once she got over it and started recruiting other women. She's the Goddess of the Hunt, who'd have thought she could be sexist?" Row complained, happy to finally have someone to talk to this about.  
"But then she would have to admit she was wrong."  
"Who to? There was no network for the hunters to communicate through back then and I wouldn't have told." She sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway, I can't change it, I'm still amazed Acheron got her to give me another assignment. I figured that was it. My great act of vengeance dulled by the next ten thousand years of basically being her slave."  
"But you have the chance to change all that." He held his hand towards her.   
"Even with this stuck to me I'm pretty sure she's going to renege on her deal. I'll be back serving her at the end of my free trial, sooner if I know her."  
He twitched his fingers encouragingly. "Let me see if I can get anything from the ring then I'll tell you the good news."  
"There's good news?" That surprised her and she gave him her hand.  
"There is." He shuffled his chair closer and enclosed her tiny hand in both of his. "Just be still for a moment."  
She nodded and did as he asked, watching as he closed his eyes, his power warming her hand. Several minutes later he sat back and released her hand. "I think I understand. Before we invite Makarios back in I should tell you what I can, but he has asked I leave a lot of it to him to explain later."  
"Alright." Row said slowly as suspicion rolled through her.  
"The ring has tied the two of you together with a power that even Artemis cannot stop. If she tries to interfere, well, she can't. She can stamp her foot as much as she likes, it won't change things. But whatever, whoever is after this ring, you have to face it together."  
"I don't have to go back?" Row said in amazement.  
"No. You're still a Dark-Hunter but your job is now to protect the man outside that door because to get the power he holds into that ring and off your finger, he has to die, and whoever is looking for it knows that. Chances are the Daimons have been hired to kill him and take the ring."  
Row inhaled sharply as her gut knotted. Someone wanted to hurt Makarios and she could protect him, and she would, to her last breath. "If that's the case can he come back in now?"  
"He's safe, don't worry, but it's nice to see you care." Julian started to get up.  
"I do care, and that worries me too. Is it the rings doing?"  
"The ring was just a way to bring you together, your feelings are real." He assured her. "The ring just got things going. It's not lust it promotes, it's mutual attraction."  
"Oh." She said simply and he got up and called Mak back in while she thought about what Julian had just told her. Artemis could not force her to go back, that was the best news she had heard, right up there with Ash getting her away from her in the first place. Next up, Makarios needed her protection from whoever wanted the ring and him dead. That wasn't going to happen on her watch. As for what she felt, Julian had just confirmed it was a mutual attraction, so Makarios, Mak, felt the same...if only she could work out what it was she was feeling. Attraction was a good word for it but she was scared by the way it made her feel. She knew the mechanics of sex, and some things she wished she hadn't found out about from living on Olympus, but it was supposed to be a pleasurable experience that she never thought she would be in a position to be contemplating let alone be spending time with a man who was attracted to her that way. Definitely new and scary but tempting at the same time.  
Julian made sure they both knew not to fight the ring and to watch their backs. If someone wanted the ring and Makarios dead they were both in danger and Julian hoped he had got that across to them both individually. He suggested Rowane wear gloves when out in public, especially at Sanctuary, in case the ring was noticed, and said he would contact Acheron and explain what he had found to save them each recalling their separate stories and it meant he could speak freely about both sides whereas if they spoke to Ash they would either have to separate again, spill all their beans to one another or omit certain details.   
Julian wasn't overly surprised when he found out that Ash already knew that the ring meant they were as good as mated and Ash promised he would try and make it to Sanctuary tonight with as many other Dark-Hunter's dropping in to check on the lovebirds as he could. Julian wasn't sure that was quite the night Makarios had had planned but it was better safe than sorry.  
Mak took Row's hand as soon as they left and kept a tight hold on her until they reached the bike, which had picked up some student admirers while they were inside. Mak helped Rowane secure her helmet again while politely answering a few questions about how the bike handled before climbing astride and drawing Row on behind him. Row tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around before starting the engine.  
"Can we take the scenic route home?"  
"Of course." He smiled and she was surprised when his voice crackled in her ear through the helmet.  
"These things have built in thingys?" She said in surprise.  
"Speakers and mics you mean? I guess so."  
"That's great. We can talk if we need to."  
"The scenic route, then?"

"Please." She nodded and he started the engine as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"Why the scenic route?" He asked once they were underway.  
"I've never been on a bike before, or been in a city. This seems like a good opportunity."  
"I'm not complaining." He replied and Row was unsure what he meant.  
"I'm guessing the bike is a good one, given all the appreciative looks it gets."  
"Yeah but the company is what tips the balance."  
She squeezed him slightly. "Thank you, not just for the compliment, but for everything."  
"I don't need your thanks. We're in this together, right?" He smiled to himself.  
"Right. Just make sure we're home before dark." They were quiet for several minutes before she asked; "Do you want to change before we leave for Sanctuary?"  
"Do you think I need to?"  
"No, you look good."  
"Then I'll stick with what I'm wearing. You look good too."  
"I feel a bit...I don't know." She struggled to explain feeling overdressed. She had spent so long wearing chitons while in Artemis' service it was strange wearing anything else, even though the colder weather warranted it.  
"A bit what?" He pressed.  
"I've had a uniform for thousands of years. It's strange not to be wearing it."  
"I thought the Dark-Hunter uniform was all black and threatening?" He teased.  
"Hah!" She replied. "I was, undercover, you might say. I wore a lot of pastel colours. Apparently they suit my complexion."  
"You haven't looked out of place in a single outfit I've seen you in yet." He complimented her again as though it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do.  
"Except those damn hot pants." She laughed.  
He laughed too. "We can't dis the hot pants, they're the reason we met properly."  
"I suppose that's true." She admitted with a smile.  
They drove around the city for over an hour, until the light began to fade and they pulled up outside Row's house while the sky was pale and golden. Mak wheeled the bike into the small garden before they went inside. Row checked her make up; she wasn't used to wearing much, but she added a little extra as she was wearing so much black and soon they were ready to leave for dinner at Sanctuary.

"You need to find that boy tonight!" Stryker told the assembled Daimons, stepping over the dust piles that remained from the two who had failed him the previous night. "And the ring." He reminded them. "No ridiculous stories of ancient preteen Dark-Hunters with Acheron backing her up. Just find them both, I want this done!"  
They all gave their affirmation and left, leaving Stryker standing alone, shaking his head. Really; how hard could it be?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet night at Sanctuary doesn't stay quiet for long, Kyrian wants to expand Rowane's knowledge of alcohol and Tabby is curious.

Makarios flashed himself and Rowane to the alley outside Sanctuary. They had agreed before they left to try and appear platonic as they didn't know who could be watching them. Mak also manifested a pair of thin leather gloves for Row which felt strange on her hands. She didn't recall ever wearing gloves before and it was a strange experience, not being able to feel things against her fingertips, especially Makarios.  
Aimee saw Makarios almost as soon as they entered and came over to them, smiling. "I was wondering where you ran off to."  
"I got a better offer." He smiled back and Aimee looked down at Row warmly.  
"You're the new Dark-Hunter my brothers were talking about?"  
"That's me." Rowane offered her gloved hand which Aimee shook. "And you're Aimee Peltier."  
"I didn't catch your name?"  
"Rowane."  
"Always nice to make acquaintance with another of Ash's special minions." Aimee released her hand. "Are you here socially or..." She looked between them.  
"We have a bit of a mission from Acheron, nothing that's going to cause trouble here though." Rowane tried to assure her while not understanding why she didn't like this girl being so friendly towards Makarios. She had done nothing but be polite and courteous.  
"Mysterious. Dare I ask what it is?" Aimee grinned conspiratorially.  
"I have to protect him."  
"I have to protect her." They said at the same time then shared a look.  
"Sounds like you're being set up." Aimee laughed. "You want a quiet table so you can discuss that?"  
"Among other things, please, Aimee." Mak replied but continued to look at Row.  
"Right this way."  
To Row's surprise Aimee led them upstairs to a quiet table well out of the way of any through traffic, gave them menus and took their drink order to fill.  
"What did you mean, you're to protect me?" Rowane asked as soon as Aimee was out of earshot. "And why don't I want that girl to bring our drinks?"  
Mak laughed. "I think you're jealous."  
She scowled at him. "Should I be?"  
"No, not at all, but last night when Ash touched you, just after we met, I wanted to rip his arm off."  
"You're jealous of Ash?" She said in surprise.  
He put his hand under the table and stroked her knee. "Do you know how hard it has been to see all these tall, handsome men holding your hand?"  
She hadn't realised he had felt like that and felt bad that she hadn't realised. "I'm sorry." She took his hand in hers under the table, once again hating the gloves she had on.  
"It was necessary, but not easy."  
"Okay." She sighed. "Now, about you protecting me?"  
"The Daimons are after the ring." He reminded her. "And that puts you at risk."  
"But they don't know I have it." She argued. "Julian told me to protect you because the only way the ring will come off me is if you die." She said seriously. "And if it is one of your relatives trying to get the ring for themselves then you have to be dead for them to get the power. It all hinges on you. Me having the ring is just incidental. You have to stay alive and I have to help keep you that way."  
Mak couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he had to stop the Daimons from taking her and the ring when she had been told it was his life at risk. He wondered what else she might have been told that he hadn't and felt like the stakes had just been raised on them. "I hadn't looked at it that way."  
"I have. Ever since I found out. So if anything happens, Daimons find us, whatever happens, no heroics, no standing in front of me, you flash out, even if we're separated, you get to safety."  
Makarios looked at her in disbelief. If there was trouble he wouldn't leave her behind, he couldn't, but before he could argue Aimee reappeared with their drinks.  
Makarios thanked her and they hastily looked at the menu as they had neglected to do so so far. Mak chose Mama's BBQ platter, and Row a mug of gumbo.  
"You don't eat much." He commented when they were alone again.  
"I meant what I said." She gave him a hard look. "You have to stay safe."  
"We have to stay together." He reminded her. "And I plan on us doing just that. If something happens either we both get out or we both fight."  
"Then we try stay out of trouble."  
"I'll drink to that." He raised his beer to her and she just looked at him. "You've never done a toast either?"  
"Oh!" She realised what he wanted to do and picked up her juice. She had seen toasts on the TV but never participated. She held her glass and he clinked the bottle against the rim.  
"What are we drinking to?" They looked up to see Kyrian smiling down at them from the opposite side of the table.  
"Staying out of trouble." Row said.  
He laughed. "You are in the wrong line of work."  
She shrugged. "Just for now. You heard Ash last night. The ring has an agenda and Makarios needs to stay safe."  
"May I?" He indicated to the table and Row nodded. He pulled up a chair and sat opposite them. "I spoke to Julian."  
"And?" Makarios asked, wishing he would get to the point or leave, preferably both.  
"And he wouldn't tell me shit." Kyrian smiled and shook his head. "But then I got a call from Ash asking me to drop by Sanctuary and check on you both."  
Row frowned. "At Sanctuary? This is one of the safest places we could be, especially at night."  
Kyrian leant forward, elbows on the table, arms folded. "It is, but that's not to say someone won't come in, see the two of you together and report this back to whatever powers that be. Mak needs to be seen with more than just you as a Dark-Hunter, make the Daimons think he has all of our protection, plus if they see you have the ring stuck on you..."  
She raised both her hands for a moment, showing him the gloves. "Julian's idea."  
"Smart. And as far as we know the Daimons don't have some sort of ring sensing device. Keep those on, keep to yourselves and accept the fact there's going to be a fair few of us sitting at your table tonight."  
"A fair few...what?" Makarios enquired in disbelief.  
"As far as I know Ash has asked pretty much everyone to stop by over the course of the evening; you need to meet the other hunters anyway, Rowane, so two birds and all that."  
"Great." Mak sat back in his seat. So much for getting to talk to her.  
"But if we're all here who's out patrolling?" Row said with concern in her voice.  
"They're not stopping long, just a quick meet and greet, but Talon and I, we have all night."  
Aimee appeared with two more bottles of beer and put one down in front of Kyrian and the other beside it. "You want some tables pulled together?"  
"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Aimee, I'll give you a hand."   
Makarios sighed as Kyrian got up and helped Aimee moving chairs out from a neighbouring table.  
"Are you alright?" Row asked quietly, leaning towards him.  
"I," he cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you, privately. I thought over dinner would have been a good time."  
"But you just got Dark-Hunter hijacked." She gave her apologetic smile once more.  
"Don't do that." He brushed his hand over her forehead, making her relax and she closed her eyes at his touch. "You always look like you're a breath away from saying sorry."  
"I spent the best part of my career as Dark-Hunter being a breath away from needing to say sorry, even if it wasn't my fault." She opened her eyes again but smiled properly for him. "But Julian told me I won't have to go back, Artemis can't force it on me."  
"You think she'll listen?"  
"I can hope." She shrugged. "How about as soon as I've met the hunters and we've eaten we head home?"  
"That sounds good." He smiled back.  
Row was drinking her juice when Kyrian put the last chair under the extra table and took his seat, swigging his beer. "What are you drinking?" He asked, waving as Talon came up the stairs toward them.  
"Just juice." She put the glass back down again.  
"You need something stronger than that." He slid the other beer towards Talon as he sat.  
"No, I'm okay with this."  
"They have drinks besides beer."  
"Really, it's not that I don't like it."  
"You've never tried it." Makarios said from beside her and he could tell by the look on her face he was right, even as she tried to hide it by drinking.  
"Holy shit, you're a beer virgin?" Talon said loudly and it took Row by surprise.  
She sputtered her juice and it went down the wrong way, her throat constricting as she fought to swallow and not to cough at the same time. She spat back into her glass instead and wiped her face where her eyes and nose had run and she discovered leather wasn't very absorbent.  
"Where's the bathrooms?" She asked and Talon directed her.  
"Don't be long!" Mak called after her and she waved her left hand in acknowledgement with her right still over her mouth and nose. She quickly cleaned herself up and on her return the table held considerably more people and drinks. Mak got up and let her back into her chair which was at the back centre of the table, the seat on Row's other side now taken by a tall, pretty woman with auburn hair, blue eyes and a ragged scar down her face. Seated beside her was Valerius so Row figured this must be his wife, Tabitha Deveraux, that was grinning at her.  
"Rowane." She offered her hand to her as soon as she sat and Tabitha took it in her own.  
"Tabby." She replied, smiling wider as she looked her over. "Sorry, can I just," she reached forward and lifted Row's top lip, noting the lack of fangs.  
"Tabitha, personal boundaries." Valerius said as his wife peered closer into Row's mouth.  
"I'm just looking."  
"I'll show you, if you ask." Row said and Tabby seemed to realise there was a person attached to the lip she was pulling at.  
"Great." She let go and pulled out a pocket light which she shone in Row's mouth as she lifted her lip to show Tabby both sides.  
"Happy?" Row asked as she let go of her mouth and Tabby clicked off the torch.  
"Yeah. That's a good defensive trick. You look like a high school kid, you only stand out here because you look too young."  
"Thanks, I think." Row reached for her drink despite her throat still burning.  
"Rowane?" Mak drew her attention from behind her and she turned to him as she took a sip the frowned and turned to Kyrian who was hiding a smile behind his hand.  
"What did you put in this?" She asked after she swallowed.  
"Vodka. What do you think?"  
"It doesn't taste any different, it just...burns."  
"Okay." Kyrian slid a small shot glass towards her. "Tequila."  
"I still say this is a bad idea." Makarios scowled at the bigger man.  
"Relax, it's not like she can get drunk on this stuff. We're just going to find out what she likes."  
"You men are idiots." Tabby said and reached over for the bottle of beer that sat beside the glass each of red wine, brandy and whisky. "Try the beer. It's pretty good The rest just burn."  
"Decent red wine does not burn." Valerius said.  
"Sanctuary stuff is okay but its still not in league with what you buy, baby." Tabby knew her husband liked fine wine but even she thought it a little tart. "Let the poor girl have a beer."  
"I'm small but I'm no girl." She took the beer and had a swig. The taste was fine but... "Why is everything so bloody bubbly?"  
"I'll get you more juice." Mak said.  
She shook her head and stopped him getting up with a hand on his. "I'll drink, one of these." She waved at the assorted drinks lined up in front of her.  
"Either of you figured out the deal with the ring yet?" Kyrian asked.  
"A couple of clues." Mak said.  
"Julian?"  
"He helped a lot. Kattalakis too. Thanks for the suggestion."  
"Any of it you want to share yet?"  
Mak looked at Row, his mouth twitching in a small smile before he looked back. "Not yet."  
"He's told you though, Rowane." Talon pointed at her with his beer.  
"Enough." She smiled. "We need to play this close to our chests though, until we get the full picture. Dangerous information."  
Aimee brought Row and Mak's food and took orders from the others and as she left 'Sweet Home Alabama' began to play.  
"Stand by your beds, kids." Talon said.  
"What beds?" Row asked.  
"Ash." Everyone but she and Mak said.  
"It's his signature song." Tabby explained. "Warns everyone he's here. If you look over the balcony you might see some blonde Adonis' running for the exits."  
"Huh." Row nodded.  
Minutes later Ash sat in the free seat beside Makarios and they ate. Row found the gumbo richer than she was used to and Mak swapped her his fries which suited her relatively inexperienced palate. Ash realised as much as she had had her choice of food on Olympus she hadn't expanded her repertoire much beyond popcorn and the occasional pizza.  
All the active Dark-Hunters in the city swung by their table and shook Row's hand, and Tabby dragged Valerius out on patrol which left the five of them.  
"Julian filled me in." Ash said once all the Dark-Hunters had been by, sure they wouldn't be interrupted as often. "Did you two get to talk yet?"  
"Not yet." Mak sighed.  
"Then get back to Row's place and get on with it."  
Mak gave him a pointed look. "Just what did Julian tell you?"  
"Everything." Acheron said exaggeratedly and indicated with his head towards the stairs.  
"Gee, you're subtle." Row looked between the men who were giving one another some serious eye contact. "Sounds like I'm not going to like it anyway so may as well get it over with." She got to her feet. "I'm going to go settle the bill while you men talk behind my back."  
"I'll come with you." Mak started to get up but she waved him back down.  
"I'd like a quick word alone, Makarios, before you leave." Ash said and Row rolled her eyes before looking back at Mak.  
"Catch me up." She smiled at him.  
"All right." He itched to touch her and watching her go even to pay the check was almost painful.  
"Who the hell put her in all black?" Talon asked as she disappeared down the stairs.  
"I did." Ash replied.  
"Because that's a really good look for her." Talon finished seamlessly.  
"Why do you need me to hang back?" Mak turned back to Ash now he could no longer see Rowane.  
"I just need to check what your plan is for tonight."  
"Talk to her."  
"Just talk?"  
"I don't plan on jumping the woman, if that's what you mean."  
"Yet." Ash smiled.  
"Whoa, jumping her?" Kyrian leant towards them. "What did I miss?"  
Ash looked from Mak to Kyrian, to Talon and back again. "You're definitely telling her tonight?"  
"One way or another, even if I have to stay up until dawn, I'm going to tell her."  
"What are you going to tell her?" Talon asked.  
"May I?" Ash asked and Mak waved his hand in permission with a sigh. Ash explained the reason the ring was bonded to Rowane's finger, what that meant for her and Makarios, the certainty; Mak interrupted before Ash could explain further, already unhappy at how long Row had been on her own. Ash agreed he should leave now too and with thanks he left Ash to explain the theory behind who may want the ring, the two sides of Mak's bloodline. The only thing he omitted was Rowane's whereabouts for the last ten thousand years but Kyrian still wanted answers in that respect.  
"She said she's been a Dark-Hunter longer than me." Kyrian said once they were clear on everything else. "But she's never been in a chat room, she doesn't even have a darkhunter.com user ID as far as I can tell. Where on earth did Artemis have her based that she had no internet access and no alcohol?"  
"Ah the two great necessities." Talon rocked his chair back on two legs.  
"Exactly." Ash said getting to his feet. "Where on earth could that be?"  
Kyrian did a double take as he realised what he thought Ash meant. "She wasn't even on..." He stopped himself from saying it completely. "You've got to give us more than that."  
"No, I don't." Ash grinned and headed toward the stairs.  
"Son of a bitch." Kyrian muttered as Talon rocked his chair forward again.  
"Couple more beers and I'll be ready to believe all the outlandish theories that statement just brought up."  
"I think I need more than beer." Kyrian shook his head as his imagination went into overdrive.


	19. Chapter 19

Mak spotted Row at the end of the bar paying their check while one of the Peltier brothers talked to her. She had removed her right glove but the left was still in place as she took her card back and stowed it away. Then he realised she was standing on the metal foot rest that ran around the bottom of the bar to enable her to reach properly. He laughed to himself as he got closer, that small thing endearing her to him all the more. She slipped her glove back on as she stepped down, turning as he reached her. "All done." She leant into him to be heard over the music.  
"Great, shall we?" He put a hand on the small of her back and she went ahead of him, threading through the crowds. "When we fix this," Mak leaned into her again as they circled the crowded bar, "I'm taking you dancing."  
She stopped and gave him a surprised look. "Dancing?"   
"Properly dancing, not moshpit squashed." He waved towards the dance floor, which was heaving now it was later.  
"I haven't danced for years." She said before setting off towards the exit again.  
"No opportunity or no partners?" He asked as they reached the exit and the cool night air had Rowane zipping up her jacket.  
"No opportunity really, and one offer of a partner but it wasn't your regular kind of dance he wanted."  
"Just one offer?" He said in surprise.  
"Just one, and I wasn't interested in what he was offering." She nodded to Dev as they passed.  
"You two again?" Dev called after them.  
"Ash's orders." Row turned to walk backwards with a shrug to Dev but Mak's face had fallen and she stopped, on alert immediately, realising he was looking over her head. She turned and saw at least ten Daimons converging at the end of the alley, their eyes on the couple. "Go, Makarios." Row made sure she put herself between him and the Daimons as she heard Dev radio inside for extra hands in case there was trouble.  
"No!" Mak grabbed Row's arm. "We stick together, remember?"  
"I can feel them there, I should kill them." She said quietly.  
"You said it yourself, Ash's orders. We have to go."  
Row closed her eyes tight, resisting her instincts telling her to wail into them. "Alright." She opened her eyes again and flexed her tense fingers that had curled in readiness for summoning blades. She turned to Dev who had drawn level with Mak. "They're after Makarios. Once we're gone they should disperse."  
"Aren't you supposed to kill them?" Dev looked down at her.  
"I am, but my priority is Mak's safety. I need to get him out."  
"I need to get us both out." Mak took her arm. "I don't like leaving you my mess to clear up, Dev."  
"You're sure they're after you?"  
"Pretty sure." Mak shrugged.  
"I've got this." Ash's voice came from the doorway and all three of them turned to him. "Get gone."  
"Thanks, Boss." Row said and Mak took her hand.  
"Good luck." Ash said to Mak as he flashed them from the alley back to Row's house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarios explains things to Row, SMUT happens, Rowane tells Mak why she became a Dark-Hunter.

"Good Gods, the urge to kill those Daimons was so strong I almost couldn't stop myself." Row said as she took off the heavy biker jacket.  
"That's what you were made for, it makes sense." He slipped out of his duster coat and hung it up beside hers.  
"Nice to know my instincts are intact." She smiled, trying to make light of the fact she suddenly felt nervous now they were alone again and could talk about whatever it was on Makarios' mind. He hadn't touched her other than to get her attention since all the other Dark-Hunter's started arriving and they hadn't had any skin to skin contact for hours.   
She discarded the gloves next onto her old storage seat. The ring was still there, of course, unchanging and unmoving. As she looked at it Mak stepped up behind her and put his arms around her, taking her left hand in his as his right curved around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. She closed her eyes and sighed as his hand touched the ring, heat coursing from it through her, leaving her breathless.  
Mak marvelled at the feel of Rowane in his arms, at the way she responded to his touch. She seemed made to fit here, in his arms, and he realised, she was. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and forced himself to let her go. If he didn't then he wouldn't get around to talking to her, she distracted him so much. He sighed and took a full step back, finally breaking contact with her.  
Rowane missed his touch as soon as it was gone and disappointment radiated through her.  
"Come on." He backed towards the kitchen while smiling at her. "I'll make coffee."  
She nodded but stopped to take off her boots and socks before following him. She wiggled her toes gratefully and headed to meet him. He had turned on the light above the stove leaving the room dimly lit as he busied himself making coffee. It was oddly domesticated. She went to the refrigerator and got out the cream and put it on the table, followed by the sugar and two mugs. Mak smiled at her as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling.  
"Sit down, I'll bring it over." He said and she was unsure as to what she should be doing. It was her kitchen but it was as new to her as it was him. She sat and waited, wondering what it was that Julian had told Makarios that he wanted to tell her himself, and tonight. Finally he brought the two coffee pots to the table and put them down before taking the seat beside Row at the round table.  
So," he said as he made up his coffee, but Row remained quiet; he was the one who wanted to talk, "this morning Kattalakis made a suggestion and Julian pretty much confirmed exactly what the ring means, why it bonded itself to you." He finished making his drink and moved it aside before studying her closely. Her skin was pale and flawless, marked only by her many freckles. Her eyes glowed green even in the faint light and her hair fell around her shoulders like thick, pale, auburn satin.  
"Julian told me the ring tied us to one another and as you're in danger I guessed that meant I had to help keep you safe from the threat."  
"What did he actually tell you about the ring?" He frowned slightly.  
"That it's something even Artemis can't stop. And that it's not lust it's causing."  
"It's not?" He reached for his mug. "Did he say what it is causing?"  
She nodded. "Mutual attraction." She said shyly.  
"I like that better." He smiled before testing the temperature of his coffee.  
"What did he tell you?"  
"A lot more, as a Were-Hunter." He put his drink back down. "The ring is an ancient power. We knew about the power storage capabilities thanks to Kattalakis, but when it bonds to someone not of the same bloodline, someone like you..." he brushed her hair over her shoulder, "it's to bring them together, and not because one or the other is under direct threat. The power bonded to someone not of the bloodline is to protect them, but in general." He couldn't find the right words, how to put it without it sounding blunt or like a line. He took both her hands in his, as they were facing one another, and looked at her pale, slender fingers. "It has other connotations for us both."  
"Makarios?" She said his name and he looked up at her. "Are you saying he implied we could be mates?"  
He looked at her in surprise "You've thought about that?"  
"Fleetingly." She shrugged. "I don't like to speculate but if Artemis can't override the power then it most likely has something to do with the fates, and if I'm not to be your protector that doesn't leave a lot of options. I could hope and pray it meant we were maybe meant to be together but my record of luck isn't very good. To even consider not having to go back when it was because I had someone as amazing as you to..." she sighed, "it's about as unrealistic a fantasy as I could concoct."  
He looked at her in disbelief. She had thought it could be a possibility but convinced herself there was no chance of it. He did the only thing he could think of, to take the certainty that she could have nothing good for her; he released one of her hands, cupped her face and kissed her.  
Rowane whimpered as his lips tasted her, soft and wet yet insistent. She squeezed his hand in hers as her eyes fluttered closed.  
Makarios marvelled at the feel of her skin against his palm, at her hand convulsing in his as her lips responded to his without hesitation. He broke the kiss and moved back to look at her as her eyes opened again, looking at him as though she were unsure what had just happened.  
"Julian didn't just say we could be mates, he said we are, and this ring, " he ran his fingers over the surface, watching as she gasped in response, "guarantees it. We're meant to be, Rowane. You and me, forever."  
"Really?" She asked breathily, sounding so unsure. "That's what he said?"  
"That's what he said, but I know this is all new to you, I don't want to rush you."  
Her heart clenched at his words. He was willing to give her time to come to terms with the idea, and with it the idea that there would be sex, but when she was ready, not just because they should. She knew her body ached to be touched by him and his mere presence made her feel things she had never experienced, and as daunting a thought as it was the thought excited her. She took all her courage, hoping she was doing the right thing, and leaned in and kissed him.  
He groaned as her lips touched his again and he put his arms around her, pulling her out of her chair to straddle his lap. She let him guide her and she ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. He held her thighs in his hand, the soft leather of her pants not preventing him from feeling the heat from her body underneath.   
Row ran a hand into Mak's hair, letting it trail through her fingers as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry. They took turns in tasting each other and Mak fought the urge to grind up into her, not wanting to scare her by being too forceful or rough. Instead he turned his face from hers and kissed across her cheek to her jaw. She let out a shuddering breath as his lips continued down her neck while his hands rose up her back, one stopping at the base of her spine while the other cradled the back of her neck as he nipped, kissed and licked at the curve of her neck. Her head rolled back and his hand supported her as incoherent noises she didn't recall ever making before came from her.  
Mak kissed across her exposed throat and laved at the hollow with his tongue before kissing back up and pressing his lips to hers gently before he stopped, breathing heavily as her own breath fell rapidly against his cheek.  
"You haven't made your coffee." He breathed barely daring to move.  
She laughed and Mak was astonished by how the sound was different from any other noise he had heard her make so far; so full of joy and she leaned back to look at him, stroking his hair from his face as she smiled, her eyes shining. "You're thinking about coffee? Right now, this second?"  
"I'm thinking I'm glad I made coffee because it means I can't throw you across the table and indulge a little more." She flushed slightly at his words but it made things deep inside her buzz with excitement and other things she didn't yet have a name for "And I could explore just how far that blush goes." His eyes trailed down her throat, but no further, then back up to meet her eyes again.  
She swallowed. His eyes looked darker somehow, as though something else filled them, desire made visible. Her breathing sped up as she fought with herself whether to say what was on the tip of her tongue. "Maybe," she said quietly, afraid her nerve may go if she spoke too loud, "we need a different surface than a table for that." He looked at her in surprise. Was she saying...? "I think I'm more afraid of what would happen if I say no than if I say yes."  
"Then we go with maybe." He smiled at her.  
"Maybe?" She frowned.  
"Somewhere in between. We go as far as you're comfortable with."  
"All right." She nodded. "You want to drink your coffee now?" She glanced at the table.  
"Hell no." He chuckled and pulled her face back down to meet his, kissing her fully. He pulled her against him tightly and she moaned in her throat as he held her close, his mouth feeding hungrily at hers.   
Rowane kissed him with an intensity she didn't know she held inside her and part of her was aware it had nothing to do with the ring, as it wasn't touching him, and had everything to do with the way she felt for him, the way he made her feel.  
Makarios slid his arms back down to Row's thighs and held her tight before standing, taking her weight easily, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He slowed the kiss as he took her from the kitchen and into the bedroom.  
Row's stomach fluttered as he lowered her gently onto her bed, moving her to the pillows as he bent over her and kissed across her jaw to nibble at her earlobe. He smiled to himself as he heard her gasp at the new sensation and he took a moment to see what other noises he could coax from her.  
Rowane would never have considered her ears could be sensitive to anything other than sound but the sensations Mak's lips, tongue and teeth seemed capable of creating were something else. She wished she knew what she could do to him, for him; he seemed to know what she would like before she did, but she was willing to learn. The only thing she knew for certain was she wanted to touch him.  
She drew her hands over his shoulders and found the buttons on his shirt, her hands shaking as she tried to undo them, making slow but steady progress.  
Mak was stunned by how bold she had suddenly become. She was undressing him! He could have flashed the clothes from them both, as he had his shoes and socks as he entered the room, but there was something special about her wanting to remove his shirt, it would be more gradual, and it felt amazing. He moved back to kiss her lips, caressing her cheek as his other hand trailed over her waist, brushing her skin and the band of the sweater equally. He allowed one finger first to brush under the fabric, and when she didn't shy away he ran them all over her ribs. He was delighted when her back arched under his touch, pressing his palm against her flesh fully.  
She unfastened the last button she could reach and pulled his shirt, freeing it from his pants and releasing the final button that had been hidden beneath his waistline. The shirt fell open and her hands found him, trailing across the flat plains of his stomach and up, brushing his nipples to hard peaks as she became accustomed to just how perfectly formed he felt under hands, every muscle taut.  
He leant back from her, propped on one elbow with his hand still flush against her. "Still good?" He asked hoarsely and she chose not to answer in words. Instead she sat up and pressed her lips to his throat, inhaling his musky scent as she trailed kisses across his skin. He sucked in a breath at her lips exploring him and slid his hand under her sweater behind her back, supporting her and holding her to him at the same time. To his surprise he realised she wasn't wearing a bra and his pants suddenly felt two sizes too small as his already swollen cock tensed further, straining in its confines. He pushed himself onto his knees, allowing Row to sit up fully, her face lower now but she continued to kiss across his chest as both his hands traced her ribs, slipping under her sweater, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. He felt her breath hitch at his touch but she didn't move away; she put her hands under the shoulders of his shirt and pushed it over his arms. He was forced to take his hands back to remove it and to his surprise, as he did so, she crossed her arms over her stomach and removed her own top, baring her small, perfect breasts to him for the first time.  
She dropped the sweater off the side of the bed and he shook his arms free of his sleeves, throwing his shirt after hers. He saw her visibly swallow despite how brave she had been and he wanted to show her how much it meant to him that she felt able to do so. He drew his knuckles down her cheek and neck, trailing a line of heat down and over her left breast, his eyes darting over her milky white skin, her freckles indeed covering every inch of her.  
Rowane gasped as her breasts tightened at the barest of touches from the handsome man before her. His hand felt unfeasibly hot as it touched her and she wanted to see if his entire body was as warm. She raised her hand slowly, pressing her palm flat against his chest and the heat amazed her. She wanted to hold him to her and revel in the warmth of his body, but she was still afraid of doing something she shouldn't, doing something he wouldn't like.  
His knuckles grazed over her nipple and she gasped as it puckered. It made him smile darkly and he dipped his head to claim her parted lips as desire rushed through him. He wrapped his arm around her and lowered her back to the bed, covering her body with his. The feel of their naked torsos so tightly pressed together did something new and strange to Row; heat pooled between her legs and she was suddenly wet as she felt his erection pressed intimately against her and before she could stop herself she raised her hips with a groan that had Mak swelling more than he thought possible, almost painfully so. He drew away from their kiss with a shuddering breath and he looked down to find her cheeks flushed and her eyes uncertain.  
"You feel so amazing." He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb then traced her lips before grazing them with his own.  
"I don't know what I'm doing." She whispered into his caress, her eyelids fluttering.  
"You're doing great." He assured her. "And we won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, you only have to tell me."  
She nodded, unsure what to say. So far nothing had made her uncomfortable, quite the opposite. She found her confidence again and ran her hands around his back, over the sculpted muscles until she reached his waist where she ran her fingers up over his ribs and he flinched, drawing a sharp breath. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly but he laughed softly.  
"It's alright, but I'm a little ticklish."  
"Oh." She smiled, relieved. "Sorry."  
"No more apologies." He laughed again, a motion which rippled through is body and caused friction in low down places, his laugh becoming a low growl. "Everything you're doing feels great."  
"You too." She whispered and he grinned at her.  
"I'm only just getting started." He lowered his head again and this time kissed her pulse which sped up under his lips as she drew a ragged breath. How could those lips continue to find new ways to please her? No sooner had the thought formed in her mind that he proved to her he could still do more. He made a slow, wet line to her collarbone and continued downward, softly kissing her small, pert breast before drawing his tongue over her nipple. Row's back arched as he teased her, her eyes rolling back as her lids closed, and when he took almost her entire breast into his mouth and began to suck, nip and lick the heat between her thighs intensified so much that she let out a strangled cry.  
Mak raised his head in concern, looking up through shuttered lashes, but the look of surprised pleasure on her face assured him it was a good noise and he moved onto the other breast, lavishing the same attention as he had the first. She took a shuddering gasp after no time at all and after one final light nip with his teeth he moved down over her ribs while his fingers teased the skin around her waistband, making her flesh quiver. Looked like he wasn't the only one who was ticklish.  
Row hadn't realised touch alone could bring such feelings. She had always assumed in fiction it was emphasised but she realised how wrong her perception had been and it made her shudder with desire even more.  
Makarios couldn't believe how she responded to the smallest of his touches and he watched as one simple kiss by her belly button caused a wave of goosebumps to flood her skin from where his lips caressed her skin.  
Makarios continued to kiss softly at her stomach as he gently unbuttoned her leather pants before crawling up beside her. He pulled her towards him, rolling her onto her side and cupping her cheek he kissed her soundly.  
Row made a small noise as her bare breasts touched Mak's chest in a line of heat that seemed connected to her groin. His hand slid underneath her and pulled her in tighter, his hand at the base of her spine, making the kiss so much more intimate. Mak made himself slow and then stop the kiss but kept his face close, looking at Row and her beautiful green eyes.  
"Tell me to stop." He whispered as his fingers stroked up her spine leaving Row twitching.  
She swallowed twice before her voice would work. "I don't know if I can." She moved just enough to brush her lips against his.  
He sighed and closed his eyes at her words. "Any time you want to..."  
"I'll tell you. I promise." She replied but at the same time she ran her hand down his side, the ring touching his skin firmly. Desire tore through Makarios and he growled low in his throat, the sound racing to Rowane's core on the heels of the rings' power, and he ran his hands down her back, his fingers slipping easily below the waistband of her pants. His fingers touched the lace edge of her underwear and she was suddenly scared and excited at the same time; wanting to continue but afraid of the unknown, the ring having intensified everything beyond her wildest imagination. His palm moved solidly over her hip, pushing the fabric of both her pants and underwear down as he did so, almost certain she would stop him now, hope and fear flooding him at the same time.  
Rowane's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly found herself completely exposed but Makarios maintained eye contact as he pushed her clothing as far as he could reach, a small smile on his face but it was tinged with worry. She desperately wanted to take that away, wishing for enough bravery to touch Makarios the way he was touching her. Her body burned not only to be touched by him, but to touch him too.   
He rolled her onto her back, his lips meeting her in a rough kiss that took Row's breath away. His tongue teased hers mercilessly until she was whimpering and only then did he break away, kneeling beside her hip as he reached to her knees, pulling her clothes off the rest of the way. He glanced down at his own hand as he rested it on her ankle before slowly drawing his fingertips along the side of her calf, then beyond her knee and Row watched his face as he touched her, a look of wonderment in his eyes that made her feel that perhaps she wasn't undesirably small as she had feared, and as his hand trailed over her hip he licked his lips in turn making her mouth dry.  
His eyes continued up her body until he reached her eyes and he smiled down at her. The intense emotions in his gaze had Row's breath hitch.  
"You're beautiful." He said, his voice deep with emotion and he held his hand out to her which she too without hesitation. He pulled her to sit up beside him and leant back on his heels, pulling her to her knees so she faced him.  
She gave him a raised eyebrow as he ran his fingers through her hair, making it trail through his fingers and she watched his eyes as he smiled at the joy of being able to touch her.  
She tentatively raised her hand and rested it on the bicep of his free arm and it seemed to snap him out of whatever hypnosis her hair had caused. He turned his deep brown eyes on her and the intensity made her shiver.  
"Are you planning on checking again?"  
He laughed softly. "Do I need to?" She shook her head. "Do I need to ask you to touch me again?'  
She flushed prettily and it warmed him as she stuttered over a reply. "I...I would. That is..." She sighed. "No, you don't have to ask." He looked at her expectantly and it was almost a challenge.  
Row knew she wanted to see all of him and it was only her nerves and inexperience preventing her. With anything else in her life she had always tried to be hands on, throwing herself into any task, but this had her flustered. But she was also a Dark-Hunter. She could be brave about this. She let her hands drift over his skin in the barest of touches but it was as though she branded him, such heat ran through him! As she reached his waistband she leant forward and laid a tender kiss on his collarbone.  
His arms slid around her back as her petite hands worked carefully at his fly and he was grateful as he felt so swollen being this close to her he didn't want to sustain any damage at this stage. He drew feather light circles over her skin as she kissed across this throat and she finally freed him. Her fingers brushed delicately over his sensitive cock and he sucked in a breath, making her freeze, his hands convulsing into her back. She tilted her head up and looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
"Did I...?" She started but he stole her words with a kiss.  
"You've got me quite worked up." He all but growled. "Do you mind if I get rid of these?" She shook her head, much quicker than she intended and with a thought he flashed his remaining clothing away.  
Rowane suddenly found herself with a very naked Makarios and her hands either side of his swollen manhood which fell against her stomach as it was fully loosed. Heat pooled once more between her legs at the thought, her lips parting in a small gasp that Mak couldn't resist and he pulled her fully against him as his lips claimed hers, drawing a whimper from those parted lips. Row's stomach fluttered with a mixture of fear and excitement at how large he felt, reaching beyond her belly button by some way, and she longed to see and feel him for herself, but if what he said were true they should have the rest of their lives to do so. Her hands were trapped against the muscular plains of his stomach but that didn't stop her fingers flexing as his tongue teased hers into his mouth where he gently sucked on it momentarily before releasing her again.  
He moved back, allowing Row to move her hands as one of his trailed over her hip to brush lightly over her core. Row tensed for a moment, uncertain, but he gently coaxed her, letting her become used to each feeling before increasing or moving and before long she felt something inside her change, a tight heat tingled through her as his fingertips drew her wetness through her folds and touched what felt to her the most concentrated nerve endings in her body. She clung to his shoulders and he lowered her back to the bed, pulling her leg up to bend at the knee before his fingers returned to tormenting her in the best possible way.  
Rowane's toes curled at the sensations this man brought her as he circled her most sensitive spot slowly until she emitted a high whine of pleasure and he kissed her firmly as he slipped his finger down and inside her. Row gave a strangled gasp and Makarios leaned back from her with a concerned look on his face at her wide eyed surprise.  
"I'm okay." She panted before he could ask.  
"Sure?" He frowned at her worriedly.  
"Sure." She smiled and it lit up her whole face making Mak's heart swell at how beautiful she was and how she was all his.  
He bowed his head, kissed her softly and he drew his finger most of the way out of her before back in again, her hips flexing ever so slightly. He added a second digit and slowly coaxed her, stroking inside and out as he stretched her walls even as they twitched around him in readiness.  
Something began to build inside Row and she tensed, unsure of the sensation, but Makarios noticed easily and kissed his way to her ear, pressing his body into hers.  
"It's alright." He murmured. "Relax, let it come. I'm right here." He reassured her as he kissed her neck, feeling her relax more as he continued to administer his magic to her. The feeling in Row grew and it was like lightning dancing out from her centre, building the more Mak touched her and suddenly it crashed over her like some great wave that made her cry out as her hips bucked uncontrollably, her hands clinging to Makarios as he wrung every last bit of pleasure from her before easing her through the aftershocks.  
"Shit!" She managed and Mak chuckled at how much thicker her accent was, how hoarse her voice.  
"Still alright?" He checked and she gave him wide eyes.  
"That was beyond alright." She gasped as he brushed damp hair away from her forehead.  
"I'm glad." He kissed her. "You still want to go through with it?'  
She smiled up at him. Given how hard he felt against her thigh he must have cared a great deal to want to ensure she was still willing. "Definitely." She whispered breathily and he kissed her again, this time with gusto. He moved over her body as they kissed and she bent her other leg on instinct, suddenly bringing them into a more intimate position.  
Mak slid his fingers over her once more, spreading her wetness before positioning himself at her entrance.   
He pressed the tip against her then inside, just a little and she drew a shaky breath. He stroked her cheek and kissed her. "It's alright, I've got you." He assured her as he drew himself partway out and slid back inside, feeling her relax as he kissed her, making more room for himself even as he felt he may die of sheer joy at being joined with this woman.  
Row couldn't speak as he made his way slowly inside her, feeling herself give under his gentle coaxing, encompassing him until after what felt like an eternity he was finally fully sheathed inside her. He held himself still, unable to move for a moment as he grew more used to the feel of her surrounding him, her walls still twitching from her orgasm.  
Rowane ran her hands down Mak's arms as he raised himself above her, slowly drawing himself out of her before gliding back inside, easier than before, and with each drawn out stroke she made small appreciative noises as he touched her in a way she could never have imagined. She felt alive for the first time in millennia, her senses full of this man as he showed her there was nothing to fear, that this was a magic all of its own.  
She grasped at his arms and the movement pressed the ring against his skin once more and power shot through them. Row's back bowed off the bed as she gasped, Makarios burying himself inside her deeper than me meant to go, dropping to his elbows as their bodies touched in a heated line.  
"Sorry." He breathed against her cheek but to his surprise she caressed his face with her right hand and kissed him.  
"Don't stop." She whispered against his lips and he swallowed hard.  
He drew out of her again, almost painfully slowly, and back inside before wrapping his arms around her and rolling her rapidly so she was on top, encouraging her to sit above him. As she straightened she gasped in pleasure. He was so deep inside her she was sure it should have hurt but it just added a delicious pressure to all the other sensations already inside her. She couldn't deny herself, not when he made her feel so free. She felt more for Makarios than she had anyone else in her long, long life.  
Seeing Rowane's above him, a look of surprised pleasure on her face, seemed to connect with something inside Makarios and he felt something click into place he hadn't known was missing. Power flowed through him in a wave of ecstasy that had him grasp Row's hips tightly as he thrust up into her with a groan, and he started a slow but deep pace.  
Rowane felt some kind of magic crawl through her skin where it touched Mak as what she had come to associate with the touch of the ring emanated through her and her hips rocked against him, matching his rhythm.  
He knew he was close and was sure Row was too from her reaction but to be sure he sent more power her way, tipping her over the edge and making her cry out, her walls clamping down around him which in turn had him make one final thrust into her, his climax heightening things for her once more. He sat up as she milked him dry, burying his head in her neck as they held onto one another, moaning their ecstasy as their hips bucked and twitched for several minutes.  
Rowane rested her head against Makarios as she realised just how hard she was breathing, how her heart pounded and she could feel sweat cooling on her skin. She had had no idea such bliss were possible and she understood now why people sought it out. It was more exhilarating than anything else she had ever experienced. She clung to his shoulders as he finally stopped thrusting against her and relaxed in her arms, pressing a soft kiss against her pulse as it raced below his lips, but they still didn't part. They held one another for an insurmountable time, as their breathing slowed along with their heart rates. Mak kissed Rowane's jaw and she nuzzled her face against his.  
"We have a lot to thank that ring for." He murmured, lips still pressed against her skin.  
"And to think you wanted it back so badly."  
"You can keep it," he curved his arm tightly around her and gently raised her until they were separated and laid her on her back on the pillow before settling beside her, pulling her in tight against his body, "always."  
Being curled against his side, his arms tight around her, she felt as though she truly belonged, as though she fit, something she had never felt in her thousands of years. This man, who came into her life in such an unusual way, seemed to complete her. "You don't really have a lot of choice in that." She reminded him quietly.  
"I wouldn't change a thing." He linked his fingers with hers and raised her hand to look at the ring against her pale skin. "Would you?"  
"I'd prefer you didn't try cut my finger off." She chuckled.  
"I never actually tried!" He argued.  
She raised her head and gave him an amused look. "No, but you were less than grateful."  
"I'm going to make that up to you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
"I think you already did." She closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his lips on her skin.  
"You're okay, right?" He was worried he had missed something, had hurt her without realising.  
"I'm better than okay." She opened up her eyes and smiled at him. "Part of me is regretting waiting so long to experience that but a bigger part is grateful I waited for you."  
"Mine forever." He reminded her. "And there's more where that came from." He rutted once against her and her eyes widened.  
"Whoa there!" She laughed. "I need a little time to recover!"  
"And as soon as you have I'm going to have my wicked way with you again." He teased and she blushed prettily.  
"I won't mind that." She said quietly and he smiled at her before tucking her head under his chin and tracking slow, lazy patterns over her skin with the pads of his fingers.  
They lay like that for some time before Makarios pulled the sheet over them, rolling onto his back and getting Row to rest her head on his chest, her arm across his abdomen.  
"Are you sleepy?" He asked quietly.  
"A little." She admitted. "But that's all your fault."  
"I one hundred percent proudly take the blame.' He was silent for a few moments before he asked what was on his mind, what had been playing over it the last few minutes. "What drove you to become a Dark-Hunter?" Although his voice was hushed the questions seemed loud in the peace of the darkened bedroom.  
She sighed. "That's a story no one has ever asked me for."  
"You don't have to..."  
"It's alright." She interrupted him. "I grew up in a village on the south coast of Ireland. We were small but peaceful and village life was quiet. I lived with my father, mother and little brother, Aiden." She snuggled against his chest. It had been a long time since she had thought about her family, trying to live in the now and forget her painful past. "My father kept the animals, mostly livestock, cattle, but also the chief's horses. He'd let me help exercise them. I was light enough they could get up to real speeds with me riding them but I was experienced enough to be able to handle them.  
"One day I was riding in the forest near the village and I found a boy, not much older than me, bloodied and bruised and lying in the undergrowth as though he had just been dropped there." She closed her eyes as old guilt gnawed at her. "I managed to get him onto the horse and took him back to the village. The chief said if my parents agreed we could patch him up, his wounds were mostly superficial anyway and he regained consciousness later than night. He told us he had been part of a caravan travelling though the forest when they were attacked by one of our neighbouring clans. We had a very uneasy relationship with the clan in question. We knew they could be violent and our truce with them was an uneasy one at best."  
"What was the boys name?" Mak asked quietly and he felt her swallow before she answered.  
"Davyn. His name was Davyn."  
"Did he betray you?" His arms tightened around her at the thought of anyone wishing her harm.  
"Eventually. We helped him heal and he repaid his keep by helping wherever he could. He was with the village for six months; he helped with the harvest. It was like I suddenly had an older brother. He treated Aiden and I like he was. Then one night I woke up to see him leaving the house so I followed him." Rowane could still smell the damp air as she recalled that night, how she had pulled her shawl tighter around herself as she kept her distance, watching Davyn as he slunk from the village. "I saw him in the trees, talking to the chief of the neighbouring clan. He had a veritable army with him."  
"They saw you?" He asked as tension ran through her entire body.  
"No. I ran, wanting to warn the village, but I didn't see a low branch until it was too late." She paused and swallowed past the lump in her throat so loud he heard it. "When I came to I could hear screaming and I could see flames. I ran home and found most of the village alight. There was virtually no resistance. Davyn had told the other clan's chief about our watch, when we would be weak, and they took full advantage.  
"I got home in time to see Davyn slit Aiden's throat." She choked at the memory, screwing up her eyes to stop any tears that thought they could get through. "My parents were already dead at his feet. I grabbed my father's tools and attacked him but he ran his sword through my side. I don't know to this day how I survived that, but he left me for dead. When I hit him across the shoulders with an iron poker from the fire a few minutes later out in the middle of the village he wasn't happy. I'd embarrassed him in front of the chief and his elite fighters, so he took it out on me. He disarmed me, and he beat me, throwing me into a pile of my clansmen as I took my last breath."  
"And that's when your soul cried out for vengeance." He finished.  
"It was my fault." She said quietly. "I brought him to the village, asked to help him."  
"Out of kindness." He tilted her head up towards him and she blinked open eyes that now looked haunted by all the ghosts from that night. "He betrayed your trust."  
"That still doesn't make me feel any better. But Artemis answered my call, she healed me and gave me my revenge. The next night I entered their village and I slaughtered every man I found. I was like a shadow, they didn't see me coming...except Davyn." She looked away from Makarios and his searching eyes. "I let him know I was there for him, I let him see what I was and when he ran I chased him. I hunted him down and I slit his throat, just like he had Aiden's. Even while he begged me not to. I felt my blade bite into his flesh." She fell silent and Makarios could only squeeze their joined hands reassuringly as he stroked her back. She gave a deep, shuddering sigh. "I haven't thought of that for along time."  
"I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Guess I really know how to ruin the mood."  
"You didn't ruin anything." She smiled up at him. "Assuming we are meant to be mates and this wasn't just some ruse to get me into bed, I now don't have to ever tell you my life story again."  
He gave her a look of mock horror. "I wouldn't make up a lie like that, you cheeky..." he rolled her onto her back as he laughed and looked down at her in feigned annoyance.  
"I'm just saying," she grinned at him, "I don't see any mating marks."  
Makarios remembered her reaction from earlier. "They don't always appears immediately, but I have it on good authority from an oracle that you're stuck with me."  
"I need to send this oracle a thank you gift." She said as he lowered his lips to hers.  
"You and me both." He murmured before kissing her softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never piss off a Greek Goddess.

Something woke Rowane, although she didn't know what. She was curled against Makarios' side, her head on his chest, his arms draped around her, but she knew she had heard something.  
Sunlight peeked around the edges of the curtain and she thought she had better go and investigate, just to ease her own mind as much as anything else. Makarios didn’t stir as she extracted herself from his arms and the bed, grabbing her robe from behind the door and cinching it tightly before manifesting herself a dagger in her right hand, just in case.  
She looked both ways in the hallway and decided first to check the living room. She edged towards the open door and looked inside, the sunlight from the window illuminating the room easily and she realised what, or rather who, had disturbed her. She sighed and made the dagger disappear before stepping into the room.  
“Good morning, Artemis.” She walked to the edge of her couch and looked at the auburn haired goddess where she was looking out onto the street.   
“I do not see the appeal. It is disgusting.” She said without turning around,  
“It’s real.” Rowane replied as she sat on the arm of her couch.  
“Olympus is real too,”  
“It’s too perfect, nothing changes.”  
“I like that about it.”  
“And I hate that about it.”  
Artemis finally turned to look at Rowane, disgust in her eyes. “Lucky for you, you never have to go back.”  
"I, I don’t?” Rowane stood again as she looked at the goddess in disbelief. “You mean that?”  
“I mean it, and it’s all your fault!” She waved a hand at Rowane and she staggered back as power slapped at her. “You wanted to be a Dark-Hunter and your selfish act in the bedroom with that, that thing means you cannot ever come back!”  
Rowane realised what she meant. “I’m not a virgin any more. I can’t be your handmaiden.”  
“No, so now you can endure being a hunter and everything that goes with it.”  
Power lashed out at Rowane again and she felt it settle inside her, her original Dark-Hunter powers returning and, after a moment, she felt her fangs lengthening in her mouth as so many emotions ran through her.  
“Don’t forget the last thing.” Artemis’ smiled unpleasantly and Row had a moment to guess at what she meant before suddenly her skin felt as though it were on fire, the sunlight taking its toll on her body.  
She tried to seek shelter, the closest being behind the couch but she couldn’t move and she realised this was Artemis’ revenge, that if she couldn’t have Row then no one could, even if it meant burning her alive.  
Row had never felt pain like it, she wanted to scream as every inch of her body was eaten by agony but Artemis held her in place, unable to move or utter a noise.  
“Artemis, stop!” Acheron’s voice came from across the room and they were plunged into darkness as the windows disappeared entirely.   
“She needs to be taught a lesson.” Artemis looked at him, her eyes filled with rage.  
“No. This was fate and there’s nothing either of us could have said or done to stop it. Let her go.”  
Artemis screwed up her face in frustration then dropped the spell with a small squeal. Rowane immediately spilled to the floor, blisters coating her skin as she was finally able to lose consciousness. Ash bent beside her and healed her wounds but she didn’t come to.  
“You can’t mess with what they have, it’s bigger than you, or me.” He looked up at her pouting with her arms crossed. “Look, you can’t mess with this.” He held up Row’s left hand and showed Artemis not only the ring but the freshly formed mating mark that curved around the pad of her thumb and across her palm to the ring. “He’s her mate and you can’t do a damn thing about it without pissing off other parties.  
“She can’t be mated. I don’t believe it.” Artemis refused to look at Row’s hand so Ash got to his feet and went to her.  
“You lost one of your favourite toys. So what? She has something planned for her and being stuck under your thumb isn’t part of the fates’ design.”  
“She’s still a Dark-Hunter.” Artemis gave him a stubborn look. “And she has to act like one or be punished. And I’m not telling you where her soul is.”  
“But you do know where it is?”  
Artemis looked around Ash to where Row lay on the floor, her robe having slipped when she fell showing her bow and arrow mark on her right shoulder blade. “I won’t tell you.” Artemis spat before flashing herself back to Olympus.  
‘Selfish bitch.” Ash muttered as Simi materialised off his arm and shrieked as she saw Row out cold on the floor, dropping to her side and touching her cheek softly.  
“Akri, Row’s cold.” She looked back at him angrily. “Now can Simi eat the heifer goddess?”  
“We still need to find out where she hid Row’s soul.”  
“And then?” She looked hopeful.  
“Not even then.”  
“Poo.” Simi said as she went back to stroking Row’s face. “When will Row wake up?”  
He crouched beside her and touched Row’s forehead in the hope of finding something to heal but he knew there was nothing. “She’s in shock. We should wake Makarios. He’ll need to watch her while she sleeps it off.”  
“Simi will get him.” She ran off as Ash scooped Rowane effortlessly into his arms.  
“I'm sorry, Row.” He said quietly as he carried her out of the room, following the sound of Simi’s yelling.


	22. Chapter 22

Makarios had never been so rudely awakened but being jumped on by a panicked Simi after falling into a heavy post sex slumber was definitely a shock.  
He sat up as she pulled on his arm, saying Row needed him and he manifested lounge pants on himself as he let her pull him from the bed. He had just begun following her around the bed when Ash strode in carrying Row’s limp body and Mak was awake in an instant.  
“What happened?” He rushed to Ash as he gently laid Rowane on the bed.  
“Your little sexcapade made Artemis jealous.” Ash said as he pulled the sheets over Row before blacking out the windows behind the curtains. “Row has been returned to her full Dark-Hunter powers and weaknesses but it’s shocked her system.”  
“Pff. That’s not what shocked Row’s system.” Simi climbed up on the bed and sat cross legged beside Row. “Heifer goddess tried to BBQ her alive.”  
“She what?” Mak looked at Row, touching her carefully as he looked for any kind of damage.  
“I healed her, but she is in shock. Artemis wants her to resume her duties asap or she’ll be punished further.”  
“But you know why she can’t do that.” Mak looked at him in horror.  
“I know, but you try arguing with an ancient goddess.”  
“If she comes near Row again I’ll…” he reached out to touch her again and noticed his mating mark. “How is she meant to live as a Dark-Hunter when it’s not safe for her to go out at night?”  
“I’m working on it.” Ash rested a hand sympathetically on his shoulder. “I’m going to see Savitar next and then I’ll go argue with Artemis some more about getting Row’s soul back.”  
Mak looked up at him. “You’ve already asked?”  
“From the minute I found out what the ring meant. I’ll get it, eventually.”  
“Thank you.”   
“None necessary.”  
"But I truly appreciate it. You really care for Row and her well being.”  
“She’s like the permanently grounded little sister I never had.” He shrugged. “Stay with her. When she wakes make her drink plenty of water and try get some food into her. If she’s well enough tonight she has to go out on patrol.”  
“I can’t let her go out there alone. I won’t risk losing her.” He looked back down at her.  
“She won’t be alone. I’ll have Kyrian accompany her. As he’s got his soul back they won’t drain one another’s powers being near one another.  
“And what am I meant to do?” He asked halfheartedly, knowing he would be out of his mind with worry.  
“Stay here and keep safe, for both your sakes. I know it won’t be easy but it’s the best we can do for now.”  
“Fine.” Mak sighed, not feeling fine at all.  
“I’ll pop in later and let you know how it’s going. You coming, Sim?”  
“Can I stay with Row for a littley bit, Akri?” She looked at him pleadingly. “Simi don’t like Row being hurt.”  
“I’ll come back for you later.” He smiled and flashed out.  
Neither Simi or Makarios said anything for several minutes, Mak watching as Simi tenderly stroked Row’s cheek and hair trying to calm her laboured breathing, until Simi finally yelled; “Breakfast!” and jumped off the bed, running to the kitchen. Mak however stayed where he was, looking at his mate. Last night everything had been perfect, but now… things seemed to be spiralling out of control.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowane wakes up to find that new teeth make for a lisp.

Rowane woke slowly, her body feeling heavy and a sharp metallic taste in her mouth. She was curled on her left side, comfortable and covered which was the last thing she expected to wake up to; she hadn’t actually expected to wake up at all. She blinked her eyes open and the first thing she realised was she was in her own room, then something else caught her eye. Her left hand rested on the pillow beside her, and across her palm from the pad of her thumb curved an intricate tattoo; her mating mark. Everything that had happened came back to her, from her night with Makarios to Artemis’ visit, then nothing. She remembered pain, a complete, all encompassing agony, and then nothing. Her body felt fine, not damaged, and she licked her dry lips…immediately catching her tongue on her fangs, the metallic taste in her mouth suddenly explained.  
“Hey.” She looked up to see Makarios in jeans and white T standing in the doorway drying his hands. “How are you feeling?”  
“Fine.” She said carefully as she pushed herself up to sitting position and he came and sat by her feet.  
“Jeez.” He squinted at her in surprise. That couldn’t be good.  
“What?” She asked worriedly.  
“Your eyes are black.”  
“Oh.” She nodded. She had more than the teeth to get used to. “It helpth with the night vithion.” She screwed up her nose at the sound of her lisp thanks to her fangs and he suppressed a laugh. “Thut up.” She covered her mouth with her hand as she swallowed what felt like an excessive amount of saliva mixed with blood.  
“It’s cute.” He leaned over her legs and pushing her hand down kissed her gently.  
“I’m not thupposed to be cute, I’m thupposed to be the thcourge of Daimon kind…Dammit!” She exclaimed at how ridiculous she sounded.  
“You’ll get used to them.”  
She sighed. “I know. Did I mith anything?”  
“Besides this?” He reached and took her left hand in his palm, putting his mating mark beside hers. She looked at their matching marks then turned her hand and laced her fingers with his so the marks touched. “Acheron said if you’re able to you have to hunt tonight or, in Simi’s words, you’ll piss off the heifer goddess.”  
Row sputtered a laugh but kept looking at their joined hands, the ring pulsing against her skin in a way that made her wish she didn’t have to go anywhere for a very long time.  
“I’m thorry.” She said finally.  
“Don’t be.” He moved further up the bed until he sat beside her hip and pulled her into his arms. “You think I would swap you being my mate because your eyes and teeth changed and you have late working hours?” She nuzzled into his neck as she curled her arms around his back. She didn’t know what to say. She knew this wasn’t how he had planned on spending his days. “I wouldn’t change anything other than you getting hurt. That wasn’t fair.”  
“Godth aren’t fair.” She said quietly.  
“Acheron doesn’t seem so bad.”  
She smiled. He was right about that. “He’th not. I mean he’th fair and won’t tamper with fate but he won’t go out of hith way to hurt thomeone for hith own amuthement.”  
“He’s been here, by the way, a couple of times. And Simi stayed with you for a while. She wasn’t happy. Kept muttering about gods and bbq sauce.” He leaned back but kept his arms around her. “Ash was going to see that Savitar guy he mentioned before and then to ask Artemis for your soul.”  
“No!” She said suddenly and looked around for her phone. “I have to thtop him!”  
“You don’t want your soul back?” He asked in confusion and she looked at him with close to panic in her eyes.  
“It’th not that. Every time he athks for a thoul Artemith upth the cotht he hath to pay. I won’t have him do that for me.”  
“Ouch.” He replied and got off the bed as she was struggling to get out of it. “What are you looking for?”  
“My phone.”  
“I have it.” He took it from his pocket and handed it to her. “I didn’t want you disturbed but I didn’t want you to miss any calls either.”  
“Thankth.” She took it from him and smiled gratefully at him.  
“Not a problem.”  
She brought up Ash’s number, it was the only one she had called so far anyway, repeatedly, but it went straight to voicemail. “Thit! Ath, it’th Row. Do not athk for my thoul! Do not make a deal!” She looked back at Mak. “I’d love my thoul back, don’t get me wrong, but I won’t let Ath thuffer.” He burst out laughing and she slapped his arm hard enough to rock him sideways. “Thith ithn’t a laughing matter!”  
“I’m sorry, it’s not funny, you’re right.” He held his hands up in surrender. “But it does kinda sound like you're calling him ‘ass’.”  
She growled and rolled her eyes. “I’m going to thower. You’d better be leth amuthed when I come out.” She warned him and marched to the bathroom.  
Fifteen minutes later Row came back out of the bathroom bundled in two towels and found Mak sitting on the neatly made bed with a steaming cup of coffee on the cabinet.   
“Peace offering. Forgive me?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at him with disinterest even though she knew she already had forgiven him and appreciated the gesture.  
“I thuppose tho.” She moved around the room and got herself clothes out for the night; dark jeans and a long sleeved royal blue top.  
He got up and stood behind her as she closed a drawer and he noticed her bow and arrow mark for the first time. “You got your Dark-Hunter mark back.”  
She looked back over her shoulder at it briefly. “Mmm.” She said simply, trying not to say anything that might tempt him to laugh at her again.  
He ran his fingers over the mark, tracing one of the bows and she shuddered as her skin broke out in goosebumps. “I didn’t mean to make light of the situation.” He said, his voice low as his hands moved to her upper arms, his lips touching her shoulder.  
She whimpered as he continued to kiss across her shoulder to her neck where he nuzzled and nipped until she gasped. He pulled her body back against his and nestled his nose behind her ear. “I want you to be careful tonight.”  
“I will.” She whispered as he enveloped her in his arms and she wrapped her own over his.   
“Good. When you get home I want to talk to you, about the mating.”  
She leaned her head to the side so she could frown at him. “What about it?”  
“About where we go from here.” He kissed her cheek close by her lips.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I want you to know I won’t pressure you for a decision.”   
She looked at him in surprise. She knew what it meant to be a Were-Hunter, to have a mate, all the details about what it entailed and her main fear had been she wouldn’t live up to the expectation but here he was worried she would have to think about it. “Makarioth, I want to be bonded to you, completely.”  
“Really?” He asked hopefully.  
“Of courthe.” She laughed and turned in his arms, wrapping her hands around his shoulders. “I didn’t wait ten thouthand yearth to find I have a thoul mate only to back out on him. If the fateth think we thould be together who am I to argue?”  
“You really mean that?” He looked at her in disbelief at what she had said.  
“Really.” She nodded and he picked her up with a laugh before kissing her firmly.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’th really not a problem, it’ll work for both of uth.”  
“It will.” He lowered her back to the floor keeping her body pressed to his. “We have three weeks, so no rush.”  
Row nodded. She knew Artemis couldn’t stop this and that some rules would have to be bent if she were to stay a Dark-Hunter and have a relationship, but she already knew in her heart he was worth it. She swallowed as she realised what she wanted to say. “I don’t thee why we thould wait.”  
He gave her another amazed look as she smiled up at him. “You mean that?”  
“I mean that.” She nodded.  
“You know,” he cupped her cheek and tilted her face towards him, “you won’t regret it.”  
Row closed her eyes in anticipation of his lips touching hers but before they did the doorbell rang and Mak growled in frustration. He had been about to proposition her back into bed and hadn’t realised the time.  
“That’ll be Kyrian.” He rested his forehead against hers as she played with his hair against his neck.  
“Kyrian?” She frowned.  
“Ash asked him to patrol with you tonight, just in case anyone realises you’re mine.”  
“I can look after mythelf.” She assured him.  
“I know, I’ve seen you, but you carry my scent now, just as I carry yours. It puts you at more risk, maybe as much as the ring itself does.” She sighed as she realised he was right. She had to hunt but she was also possibly being hunted. The doorbell rang again and he reluctantly let her go. “Get dressed. I’ll entertain Kyrian until you’re done.”  
“Thankth.”  
Mak opened the door to find the tall, blond former hunter standing with his hands in his pockets, dressed all in black leather.  
“Did I interrupt something?” He gave a raised eyebrow as Mak let him in.  
“Nothing we can’t pick up later. Coffee?”  
“Please.” He followed Mak to the kitchen, taking in the house. “Nice little place.” He commented politely.  
“It is.” Mak agreed as he set about making Kyrian a coffee. He liked Row’s house, it was just so completely her. Small and quirky.  
As Mak put out a cup Kyrian noticed the mating mark on his hand. “So much for not jumping her, huh?” He nodded towards the tell tale sign.  
Mak stopped and looked at his hand with a small smile. “Yeah, the talk went better than I could have imagined.”  
“That’s some fast work.”  
“We’re mates.” He shrugged. “And we both understand what that means. I didn’t have to explain things and wait for it to sink in.”  
“That’s gotta help.” Kyrian said as he took the cup Mak offered him, fixing it how he liked it. “My wife was anti everything unusual when we met.”  
“You convinced her otherwise eventually, or she wouldn’t be your wife.”  
“I can be very convincing.” Kyrian smiled at the memories.  
“Listen, Kyrian, before you go out on patrol with Row I need to warn you of something.”  
“Ash told me that people are hunting the ring.”  
“I know that, but did he tell you that Artemis paid Row a visit this morning?”  
Kyrian put down his cup as his face portrayed the surprise he felt. “Artemis herself?”  
“So Ash said. She’s pretty pissed Row and I are mated and she threw all her Dark-Hunter abilities back at her, including fangs and sunlight aversion.”  
“Guess that honeymoon is over.”  
“Something like that. It’s just that Row is a little touchy about,” he sighed, “the fangs are making her lisp.”  
“Yeah, they’ll do that.” Kyrian sipped his coffee.  
“Just don’t give her too hard a time, okay? She’s had a hell of a day.”  
“We’ve all been there, man. We all lisped for a while at first. And any ribbing is just playful camaraderie.”  
“That she’s not used to. She’s so out of her element all I ask is that you consider giving her a break, if only for tonight.”  
“Boy, you have got it bad.” Kyrian commented. “I’ll try lay off her but no promises.”  
“That’s all I can ask, I guess.”   
“Ready.” Row’s voice preceded her into the room as she came in tying the end off her braid.  
“You need to eat.” Mak frowned at her. “Ash insisted.”  
“Gee, he babies you almost as much as he does Simi.” Kyrian laughed so Row flipped him off before helping herself to some bread, tearing it into small pieces and putting them carefully into her mouth.  
“You remember what I said?” Man asked coming to stand beside her and she nodded.  
“I thmell like you tho be careful.”  
“Good.” He pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her temple. “You’ve got your gloves?”  
“On the bench.” She nodded towards the door.  
“Okay, here.” He stepped back and manifested a long grey woollen coat that would come to her ankles, holding it out for her to put on.  
“Thankth.” She smiled in surprise. It fit her perfectly and was warm without being too heavy.  
“I’ll see you in the morning.” He said and she went up on tiptoes to kiss him briefly.  
“You will.” She smiled and she looked at Kyrian who drained his cup and stood.  
“Let’s go.”  
Row gave Mak one final reassuring smile and followed Kyrian from the room, Mak not looking away until she was out of sight. He couldn’t believe she was doing this. It was almost physically painful to see her leave and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew she could take care of herself and he had to let her do this so why did it feel like he was letting her go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say what a pain in the bum it is to write someone with a temporary lisp, especially when she can speak normally if she talks with her mouth part shut! I really made myself a rod for my own back but I hope it works and I didn't miss any! Plus, autocorrect HATES lisping apparently!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Row's first night patrolling begins.

Kyrian and Rowane patrolled the quarter, finding only a few rogue Daimons harassing tourists, and despatching them easily.  
“Is it always this quiet?” Row asked as they rounded a corner, speaking carefully without opening her teeth too far which seemed to minimise her lisp.  
“Rarely.” He stopped and looked around. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it so thin on the ground.”  
“Why do you think that is?” Row rubbed her hands together, still cold despite her gloves.  
“I wouldn’t like to guess.” He pulled his cellphone out. “I’m going to try Ash then you and I are going for a beer.”  
“We’re meant to be patrolling.” She reminded him but he held up one finger to quiet her as he left Ash a message. “If I don’t do my job properly Artemis will barbecue me.”  
“She needs you alive more than dead.” He said certainly.  
“Funny, she was more than happy to try kill me this morning.” Row muttered as they started down the street again.  
“Relax. We’ll have one beer while we wait and see if Ash gets back to us then back on the streets.”  
“Fine, one beer.”  
Sanctuary soon came into view and Row saw Julian and Talon standing outside, Julian offering a small wave, looking completely out of place in his suit amongst all the black leather clad patrons coming and going.  
“You didn’t have this planned or anything.” Row said sarcastically.  
“We often take a quick break to get together and compare notes.” Kyrian replied. “It will be interesting to see if Talon noticed a drop off in numbers too.”  
“I suppose so.” Row had to agree as they reached the other two men.  
As though to confirm matters Talon spoke as soon as they reached him. “Quiet tonight.”  
“Too quiet.” Kyrian agreed as he went through the door first, Julian stepping up beside Row as Talon took the rear, effectively fencing her in on three sides as they all towered over her. She frowned but didn’t mention it, she wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not.  
“How’s everything going?” Julian asked politely and she nodded.  
“Good.”  
“Evening, Dev.” Kyrian said as they reached him.  
“Hunter.” He nodded then spotted Row behind him. “Damn, I didn’t see you there, girl. You dumped Makarios for these three losers?”  
“Keeping business and pleasure separate.” She replied and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
“A Were-Hunter and a Dark-Hunter? A pleasure? That could get messy.” He said as she drew level with him and he frowned, sniffing the air, then his eyes flew wide open and he pointed at her in total shock. “Whoa, wait. You two…”  
“Okay!” Kyrian grabbed Row’s wrist and pulled her through the door, shooting a quick; “Not a word, Dev!” over his shoulder.  
Kyrian marched Row through the crowds to the back of the room. There were no free tables so he put her by the wall near the pool table as far from the bar and the many Peltier’s serving there as she could get in case they noticed the scent of Mak on her.  
"This was a stupid idea.” Kyrian shook his head as Talon and Julian caught up with them.  
“It wath your idea, I wanted to keep patrolling.” She reminded him, her lisp returning as she had to shout.  
“What was that about?” Talon asked.  
“Show them.” Kyrian prompted.  
Row sighed and held up her left hand, pulling the glove up just enough in the dim light to show them the mating mark.  
“Damn, I owe you fifty bucks.” Talon took out his wallet and handed some notes to Kyrian who barely seemed to notice as he pocketed the cash, he was too busy frowning, completely the opposite of Julian who was smiling at her.  
“He spoke to you.” Row nodded. “Congratulations.”  
“He did more than speak to her. Damn.” Talon shook his head  
“Thank you.” Rowane smiled broadly and Talon clocked the obvious change.  
“You got your fangs.”  
“I pithed Artemith off enough the returned everything to me.” She didn’t try and hide the lisp as it would make it impossible for her to be heard if she tried talking without moving her mouth fully.  
“My little cousin never liked to share.” Julian shook his head. “But she’s been particularly rough on you.” Row shrugged. She wasn’t about to start bad mouthing the Goddess who just this morning had tried to kill her.  
“We shouldn’t have come here.” Kyrian cursed himself. “Dev now knows and who knows who else might be here and notice.”  
“Dev won’t tell anyone who would be a threat and he only realised because he stood right by her and knows Makarios.” Talon insisted. “If you’re that worried head out the back way and we’ll abandon the beer.”  
“Right.” Kyrian rubbed his jaw.   
“We’ll make sure no one follows you.” Julian assured him.  
“Does thith mean I thouldn’t come back to Thanctuary?” Row looked between them.  
“It should be safe, if you’re with Makarios, as you’ll have both scents covered, but eventually even that will draw attention.” Kyrian warned. “Any idea if Ash figured out who’s after him and the ring?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Then keep a low profile anywhere your scents might be recognised.” Kyrian took her by the elbow and guided her towards a staff only door. “See you guys later.” He called back.  
“You know more than we do about this, don’t you?” Talon asked Julian as they watched the two work their way through the crowd.  
“Oh yeah.”  
“And you can’t tell us shit, right?”  
“Right again.” Julian agreed.  
“Damn you oracles.” Talon laughed mirthlessly.  
“I already was.” Julian reminded him with a wry smile.  
“You shouldn’t be out hunting until we know who or what is looking for you.” Kyrian said as he led the way down a dark corridor towards a lit fire exit.  
“No can do. Artemith ith looking for any excuthe to punith me, and if I don’t hunt I may ath well lay down now.”  
“Why does Artemis have such a personal interest in what you do?” He stopped and frowned down at her.  
“If I told you the’d thmite me for tharing and you for knowing.”  
“Just do one thing for me, nod or don’t. Ash insinuated you weren’t even posted on earth. Is that correct?”  
Row paused before she answered, nodding with a sigh. If Ash had dropped that big a hint he couldn’t mind her confirming just this.  
“I thought a lot about this, why you had to be able to walk in sunlight; no fangs; she had you posted somewhere in plain sight of people you shouldn’t have been anywhere near.”  
Damn he was smart. Row swallowed hard.  
“Is that a yes?”  
She nodded quickly. “Don’t athk me any more, general. It’th not thafe.”  
“Okay, I won’t ask, I’m just going to tell you my theory. She had you spying on her brother on Olympus.”  
Row actually laughed. “No, I can definitely confirm that’th not true.”  
“Why else would she hide you? What you are?”  
“Who knowth why the doeth anything?” Row said and turned to the door.  
Kyrian sighed. He couldn’t think of another theory to run by her, but he would. An ancient Dark-Huntress who had been kept a secret until now? There was a hell of a story to go with it, he was sure.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When patrolling goes wrong...it really goes wrong!

Rowane and Kyrian resumed patrolling and it was far too uneventful to be anything but suspicious. The most interesting thing, and it wasn’t even that, was a small pulse of power Row felt from the ring that faded as soon as it began.  
“I can’t believe Ash hasn’t got back to us.” Kyrian mumbled as he checked his phone yet again.  
Row was worried about that too. If Ash had asked for her soul he might even now be making payment for it. “He didn’t answer when I called earlier either.” She said worriedly and Kyrian smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry, he sometimes goes radio silent for weeks. It’d just be handy to know beforehand.”  
Row nodded but didn’t talk. She knew what that radio silence could mean better than any of the other hunters. Kyrian was about to reassure her again when they were both suddenly on alert, the feel of several Daimons appearing all at once on their radar.  
“Looks like the night just picked up.” He smiled at her.  
“Let’s kick their arses back to Hades.” She replied as they set off towards the sensation at a run.  
“Feels like Jackson Square.” Kyrian led the way, having slowed his pace so Row’s much shorter legs could keep up.  
“Ithn’t that a bit public?” She asked, having to raise her voice.  
“Too public.” Kyrian slowed enough to call Talon. “Hey, Celt, inkblots at Jackson. You in?”  
“Too much for you to handle?” Talon laughed.  
“We’ve got it. I just don’t want you going rusty.” He hung up before Talon could reply.  
“You think we’ll need back up?” Row knew if they were full Dark-Hunters they wouldn’t be able to team up without draining one another.  
“Not despatching them but maybe keeping them away from the populace, if there’s enough of them. Can you clear that fence?”  
She looked at the eight foot wrought iron ahead of them and smiled in delight. “General, it would be my pleathure.”  
“Follow me over.” Kyrian sprinted at the fence after checking the area to make sure he wasn’t seen and easily cleared the fence.  
Row went next, with a surge of adrenaline she leapt the fence, landing on the other side at a running stumble, finding herself a few feet ahead of Kyrian who was looking around with his sword in his hand. Row manifested a pair of short swords and backed up to him.  
“I can feel they’re here. Where are they?” She asked, quietly as they slowly circled, checking all sides.  
“I don’t know.” Kyrian replied. There was nothing to see, no one here, but he could feel that wasn’t true.  
Row’s breath caught in her throat. “It’s an illuthion.” She said in disbelief as she worked out the alien power she could sense.   
“Which means this is a trap.” Kyrian turned and pushed her. “Run!”   
“I can’t jutht…”  
“You run!” He yelled at her as the illusion broke, the feel of more than ten times the Daimons they had originally sensed suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Row broke for one of the gaps at a sprint, heeding Kyrian’s words, but the gap closed rapidly, too many Daimons to count bearing down on her. She had to fight them, she knew that, but with this many of them…she rushed at them with a yell and pierced the first in its sunspot before they even realised. It quickly became apparent she had to move fast and avoid as much as attack, their sheer number and size advantage working against her as she fought, aware of the clash of metal from behind her as Kyrian engaged.  
A soft thud behind them announced Talon’s arrival into the fray as he said; “Alright, I’ll give you there’s a few of them.”  
Several minutes in and Row had only taken out three and she realised it was because they weren’t actively attacking her or fighting back, it was as though they were herding her where they wanted her. She tried to back up but they had closed in behind her, so she stopped, standing her ground with her blades held out to either side of her as she looked around. They really didn’t want to attack her, they just surrounded her, dipping in and out as though to try coax her to move.  
Thanks to Artemis’ outburst earlier Row finally had a chance to try out one of her Dark-Hunter powers she never had in battle. Row called in storm clouds, rapidly creating them above her, cracking with thunder as raindrops began falling fat and heavy around them.  
Row called on the clouds and with a thought lightning danced down from the sky above her head before lancing out in multiple bolts, striking at least a dozen Daimons in their sunspots, disintegrating them as Talon created a path through those nearest him.  
“Nice. Atmoskinesis?”  
“Firtht try.” She admitted and he gave her a raised eyebrow as she ploughed back into fighting.  
“You missed a few.”  
She turned to see him smirking and suspected this was the closest she’d get to a compliment from him.  
They continued to fight but no matter how many Daimons they dusted more seemed to appear, as though they were being released in waves.  
“Ith thith normal?” Row yelled as three Daimons rushed her. She ducked the first to reach her and threw him off her back, turning to pierce the second behind her as the third ran into her rapidly raised blade.  
“Not one bit!” Talon called back.  
“Great.” She muttered as two more Daimons came at her. She stood ready for one of them to rush at her but just too late she realised it was a ruse and she sidestepped the one running up behind her, but that gave another beside her an opportunity.  
Grabbing her upper arm he flung her with enough force to knock her off her feet. She braced herself to hit the Daimons in front of her but before she did a bolt hole opened in front of her.  
She had time to yelp; “Thit!” before she passed through it.  
Kyrian turned in time to see Row thrown through the bolt hole with a yell. “Talon!” He shouted at the celt who was closer and he finished the Daimon before him as he glanced to where Row had been to see a bolt hole closing as more opened around them, the remaining Daimons now retreating rapidly.  
Kyrian grabbed one before he could escape as Talon tried to stop as many as he could.  
“Where did you send her?” Kyrian demanded.  
“I don’t know!” The blonde answered. “We just had to get her alone.”  
Kyrian yelled in frustration and finished him off as the last of the bolt holes closed, leaving him and Talon in one now very dusty garden.  
They shared a look as Kyrian put up his sword.  
“Did she really just jump into a bolt hole?” Talon asked, shaking dust off his boot.  
“She was thrown. This was an ambush.”  
“Shit. I’ll call T-Rex.” Talon took out his phone.  
“Thanks.”   
Talon looked up at him. “No problem. You get to tell Makarios.”  
Kyrian shook his head at the thought of it. Maybe he should have offered to call Ash.  
Row landed hard enough to jar the swords from her hands. She pushed herself to her feet quickly as she reached for them, realising they were gone. She tried to manifest more but nothing happened. She looked around the small stone room she found herself in, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She had turned a full circle when a voice behind her made her jump.  
“So you’re what all the fuss is about.”  
She spun to see a man step out of the deep shadows that edged the room. He was as tall as Ash with similar silver eyes and long black hair. Row backed up a step at the sheer evil emanating from this imposing figure and as she took in his handsome yet arrogant features she realised who this had to be. “Stryker.” She said, barely above a whisper, but he heard her.  
He cocked his head to one side and looked at her curiously. “You know who I am?”  
“I know a lot of thingth.”  
“Maybe I should strip you of what you know before I hand you over.” He said pleasantly.  
“I don’t know that much.” She said quickly and Stryker laughed.  
“I bet you would know enough to be useful, for a while. You may as well remove the gloves. I know you have it.”  
Row looked at him for a moment before sighing. She took off her right glove first, putting it in her pocket before taking of the left and holding the ring up for him to see, careful to ensure the mating mark faced her.  
“Fascinating.” Stryker took another step towards her but this time she stood her ground; there was nowhere for her to go anyway. “So much fuss over something so small.”  
“Who wants it?” She asked through gritted teeth as she lowered her hand, making a fist to hide her mark. “Besides you.”  
He raised his eyebrows at how intuitive she was. “Who do you think wants it?”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. Supposedly someone from its mysterious family tree. I wonder if they’ll openly drool at it like you are.”  
He narrowed his eyes at the sassy little Dark-Hunter in front of him. She was without a doubt the smallest, youngest looking he had ever seen but she stood up to him as though she were so much bigger. There was something he was missing, he was sure of it. “I’ll deal with you once the ring is dealt with.” He stepped forward and Row tensed, ready for whatever he might be about to do.  
Stryker waved his hand in front of Row’s face and her eyes closed, her body toppling as he scooped her up in his arms. He’d take her to Ysidro to deal with, maybe tip the boy off where to find her if he took too long. Ysidro could get his hands dirty before Stryker would step in and finish him, taking the ring for himself. Then, finally; vengeance.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarios worries, Artemis is convinced.

“He’s still not answering.” Kyrian shoved his phone back in his pocket as he met Talon outside Row’s house, having taken over calling so Talon could concentrate on riding his motorcycle.  
“I’ll keep trying.” Talon waited by the gate as Kyrian went up onto the porch and rang the doorbell with a sigh. Makarios opened the door, smiled in surprise then realised Kyrian wasn’t with who he was supposed to be.  
“Where’s Row?”  
“Daimons.” Kyrian explained. “They ambushed us, threw her through a bolt hole.”  
“She’s gone?” Mak said in disbelief as his stomach clenched with fear.  
“She’s out there, somewhere.” Kyrian assured him then glanced back at Talon who gave a thumbs up; he had reached Ash. “Ash will know how to find her.”  
“I’ll try.” Ash was suddenly on the porch beside him and they both jumped as Talon came up the path. “Let’s go sit down, you can tell us whatever happened while we search.”  
“How will you find her?” Mak stepped back to allow them all entry and Ash led the way to the kitchen where he took a seat.  
“I’ve known Row a long time. I know what I'm looking for. But the ring and Row are both yours. Maybe you should search, look for the draw of her.”  
Mak nodded as he looked at the mark on his hand. If anyone should be able to find her it was him.  
Kyrian and Talon explained what happened at Jackson Square, how the entire night had been quiet until that point, as though they had been waiting, which they most likely had.  
“My news is no better.” Ash admitted, although he thought to himself it wasn’t as bad as Row actually having been grabbed. Simi was going to be as pissed as he was.  
The two former hunters were seated at the table with Ash, making it look far smaller than Mak remembered, while he paced the room, like a trapped cat.   
“I spoke to my contact and as far as he knows your species was meant to be extinct, both of them, and given his abilities that means someone made one hell of a deal to hide the fact you and at least one other of your species still exists. He did, however, manage to provide me with names of the last of your kind he had heard of.”  
“This isn’t helping us find her!” Mak paced back to the table and Ash got up, blocking his path as he turned.   
“No, but it might. If you think of Row you might feel a connection to one of the names, if they exist. And from there maybe a location.”  
“Maybe?” Mak looked at him angrily.  
“Most likely. You need to calm down and concentrate, pacing and worrying won’t help you pinpoint her.” He handed him a piece of paper. “I’m going to see Artemis and I’ll be back within an hour. See if you can locate Rowane before I get back. And if you do, call me, one of you. No running off to play the hero, because if you do and you get hurt then not only will I kick your ass but I guarantee Row will too. There’s something big at work here, we need to work together.”  
Mak looked up at his own reflection in Acheron’s sunglasses. “Row didn’t want you to ask for her soul back.”  
“Seriously?” Kyrian said but Ash ignored him.  
“I know.” Ash gave him a small smile. “But I’m going to ask anyway.”  
“She won’t like it.”  
“Let me worry about that.” He said before flashing out.  
“Okay, Mak.” Kyrian said firmly. “Sit down and try to find your girl, I mean, woman.” He amended at the look Mak gave him.  
Acheron’s appearance in Artemis’ bathing chamber sent her handmaidens running, as always. Row had been the only one who had never run, just wandered out at her own pace, normally with a wink or a roll of her green eyes. Artemis looked up at him from the milky water in the sunken tub.  
“Come to join me?”  
“Daimons took Rowane.” Ash went straight to the point as Artemis skimmed her way through the water to lean on the edge by his feet.  
“I don’t care.”  
“You do care, you just don’t think you should.”  
“She’s a Dark-Hunter who got caught by Daimons. That means she’s bad at her job and I don’t have time for Dark-Hunters like that.” She looked up at him through her lashes with a small smile. “Of course if you come in here you could try convince me I do care after all.”  
Ash shook his head. “The power in that ring could be dangerous in the wrong hands. If you give Row her soul back the powers in the ring will be unlocked for her and will protect her. By not having a soul it leaves her vulnerable to people trying to take it and you don’t want that kind of power in the wrong hands, none of us do.”  
“I told you, I don’t care.” She said, looking away with disinterest.  
“I’ll wait for you to be done, then we’ll discuss this like grown ups.”   
Artemis screwed her face up at his retreating form. She hated it when he was right. The ring was powerful and dangerous, she had felt it when she saw Rowane that morning, but she wouldn’t admit it to him. In the wrong hands that was enough power to make someone a godkiller. But she was damned if she was admitting that to Acheron.  
“Matisera?” Katra came forward from where she had watched their exchange.  
“What is it?” Artemis asked as she moved through the bath to the steps. Katra picked up a towel and offered it to her.  
“Tell Acheron where Row’s soul is.”  
“Not you too.” Artemis rolled her eyes as she snatched the towel from her.  
“Don’t do it for him, or for Row, or even because you know how great the risk is if that power ends up in the wrong hands. Do it for me.”  
Artemis turned to her in surprise. “For you?”  
“For me.” Kat nodded. “Rowane has always been a good friend and in all her time here she has never wronged you, never told Acheron any of your secrets, and she never would, even though he’s been a better friend to her than you have. That’s not Row, she’s so loyal. I’d like to see her happy, and this Were-Hunter will do that.” Katra touched her arm. “Please.”  
Artemis made a frustrated noise. “Fine!”  
“Thank you.” Kat kissed her cheek.  
“You hid it where?” Ash said in disbelief. How could he not have known?  
“It’s under her bow mark.” Artemis repeated.  
“She’s had it all along?”  
“In a stone, yes. It’s not like she had it free inside her.” Artemis deliberately avoided eye contact with him, her arms stubbornly crossed.  
“Thank you, Artemis.” Ash said with sincerity. He didn’t know what had changed her mind so uncharacteristically but he was more grateful than he could say.  
“I didn’t do it for you.” She pouted.  
“Rowane will be grateful too.” He said before flashing himself back to New Orleans.  
“I didn’t do it for her either.” She mumbled under her breath.


	27. Chapter 27

“I think I have her.” Mak opened his eyes. “I can feel her and I’m sure I can get to her.”  
“Just wait for Ash to get back." Talon reminded him.  
Mak looked at the clock on the wall. There were only ten minutes left until Ash’s hour was up. Ten minutes she could be enduring who knows what. “I can’t sit here any longer.” He started to get up.  
“You don’t have to.” Ash flashed in beside him. “You found her?”  
Mak nodded. “It’s a fairly long way out but it has to be her.”  
“Good.” Ash turned to Kyrian and Talon. “Get home to your wives. We’ll take it from here.”  
“I don’t think so.” Kyrian leaned back in his chair.  
“Be a good boy and do as you’re told. Trust me, we’ve got this.”  
“Famous last words, T-Rex?” Talon gave him raised eyebrows.  
“Those aren’t my last words, Celt. I mean it, get out of here.”  
“Call us if you change your mind.” Talon nudged Kyrian as he got to his feet.  
“I will. Go.” He insisted as Kyrian eyed him suspiciously. Ash looked at him over his sunglasses and whatever Kyrian saw seemed to appease him.   
“Fine. Call me when there’s some news.”  
“Of course.” Ash watched them leave then turned to Makarios and offered him a small smile. “I need you to listen very carefully to what I’m about to say.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird family reunion.

Rowane stirred slowly, raising her head from the slouched forward position she found herself in and tried to flex her aching arms, only to find them bound either side of her head. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happen with the Daimons, then Stryker, and she found herself chained to a wall in a nest of pillows in an opulent bed chamber with copious amounts of curtains and ornate decorations, her dark clothes gone, replaced by a pale pink chiton.  
Row pulled on her manacles, looking up at them as she did so, noting the runes carved on them, negating her powers. She needed to get out of these things. She pulled her fingers in as tightly as she could and tried to coax her hand through the metal. As she felt some give she, for perhaps the first time in a long time, was grateful for being so small. It would take a little time but she would be able to release herself without too much damage.  
Then her plan was halted by the sound of a door opening and what progress she had made she lost as she pushed her hand back through, looking up to see who might come into the room.  
The large door opposite her opened wide and a man around five foot nine walked through with the air of someone who was used to being in charge. She couldn’t feel anything from him with the magic binding manacles but his walk was fluid and the air felt static. She was sure he must be a Were-Hunter. He stopped when he saw she was awake and smiled at her, but not in a way you wanted to be smiled at. Sure, he was handsome, she guessed, his short brown hair curled around his ears with blond flecks, deep brown eyes set with dark lashes, but he looked at her like she was prey to his beast.  
Row thought he was about to speak but she thought better of it. She had spent thousands of years holding her tongue and she wasn’t holding back any more.  
“You’re the arthehole who wanth the ring, then?” She gave up trying to hide her lisp.  
He was taken aback by her addressing him so confidently with any and all her powers blocked, she was nothing but a fanged female, and a very small one at that. “And you are the one who will deliver it to me.” He replied as he resumed his walk to the raised mattress covered in cushions.  
“I might have delivered it but thee, it doesn’t want to come off.” She shrugged. “Tho if you could just thend me back to New Orleanth I’d be grateful.”  
“You are not going anywhere.” He assured her as he came up beside her, pulling her left hand towards him and looking at her mating mark. “The Gods have a very sick sense of humour, choosing a Dark-Hunter for my son’s mate.”  
Rowane’s nostrils flared at what he said. “You’re Makarioth’ father?” She said in disbelief but she could now see the family resemblance. The eye colour varied by a couple of shades but their shape was similar enough to recognise, and his lips; on Makarios they were inviting, on this man they were contemptuous at best.  
“I was cursed to be so.” He examined the ring, careful not to touch it, although he was surprised its full protective powers had not yet been unleashed.  
“That’th not very nithe.” Row was unsure what else to say. In her village all children had been a blessing, even the frailest, and Mak was nothing of the sort, frail didn’t even begin to cover how virile and powerful he was.  
He ignored her, instead tipping her hand back almost painfully so he could examine the ring better. All the stones were fully formed which meant his brother's wife had finally died, but didn't explain why they were not yet free. He was grateful, whatever the reason, it would have made grabbing and containing this girl harder than it already had been.   
"You know you can't remove thith ring without killing me." She stated and he afforded her a glance as he released her hand and she knew that he did indeed know that. "And if you kill me you'll pith off thome pretty powerful people."  
He gripped her chin in his hand and forced her to face him. "Which is why I'm not going to be the one to do it." He all but threw her head to the side hard enough it hurt and he walked away, leaving the door open behind him.  
The second he was out of sight she started on her manacles again, pulling harder on her hand, not caring it began to graze her skin. She would heal but she needed out of here. She knew she was bait for Makarios and she wouldn't just sit here and do nothing. Once her right hand was free it was easier to free her left, using her right hand to aid in its removal and she was free in minutes, her sore and bleeding wrists well worth the effort. She slipped off the bed and moved silently across the room as she manifested two daggers now she could access her powers again. She edged carefully to the door, peering around the frame, seeing a large, open room with seating areas, a dining table and an enormous statue of Makarios' father, but what worried her was the sunlight streaming in through long windows, meaning she wouldn't be able to leave whatever building this was, if her guess was correct for several hours yet, even if she could get across the room. There had to be something she could do, somewhere she could go. She couldn't see her captor but there were only two doors out of the large, sunlit room. She had to hope he didn't return before nightfall, unless she could get him into the manacles and then wait it out.   
"Rowane?" Makarios' voice from behind her made her jump in surprise. There he stood by the bed, breathing heavily from the exertion of flashing so far.   
Mak couldn't believe it had worked, but there Row stood, wearing a short, pale pink chiton that accentuated her legs and made her skin glow.   
"Makarios?" She whispered in disbelief. Her bare feet moved towards him without her telling them to and suddenly he was heading towards her too.   
She couldn't believe he was here. The met halfway across the room and he pulled her to him, kissing her lips, her cheeks, not quite believing it, but wanting to let her go, but she was here, in his arms and safe.   
Row closed her eyes and savoured the feel or Mak's lips on her skin.   
"You're alright? Really?" He said quietly, cupping her face in his hands.   
"I'm fine, but we have to..." She didn't get to finish as Mak tensed and she sensed his father reenter the room. She spun and put her back to Mak, knowing that he wanted the ring, and knowing if he killed Mak the ring may come off her hand, and he said he wasn't going to kill Row, so...  
"Welcome home." The man said, stopping opposite them.   
Mak's hands rested on Row's upper arms as she raised her daggers defensively. He didn't like her being in front of him but this man had tension running through her that he was sure had more relevance than just as her kidnapper.   
"My name is Ysidro."  
"He says he's your father." Row said quietly.   
"My..." Mak couldn't finish the sentence. He had lived so long not knowing who he was or where he had come from, and in front of him was a man who looked like he could be his older brother. A brother who would have tortured him for the hell of it if the evil glint in his eye were anything to go by, but this man could definitely be a relative.   
"She is correct." He held his arms out to either side of him, trying to appear harmless. "And I am the rightful owner of that ring."  
"The ring doesn't seem to agree." Mak tried to move Row aside but she wouldn't budge, instead she put her left hand on his thigh, letting him know to stay.   
"The ring is mine!" Ysidro yelled so suddenly it made Row tense more. "It belongs in our family, not on the hand of a Dark-Hunter!"  
"I didn't want it in the firtht plathe." Row stated.   
"Then you won't mind giving it back!" He looked from her to Mak. "You cannot allow something like this to come in the way of family. Blood is important."   
"Not important enough for you to try and contact me." Makarios said, his voice deep with an edge of anger.   
"There were...reasons." Ysidro's anger seemed to have faded into reasonable explanations but Row didn't trust it. "But now you may return what is ours, return to the fold. Kill her."  
"What?" They both said at the same time.   
"That ring won't work on a Dark-Hunter. Without her soul it is useless, merely a trinket, a waste. Kill her and bring it back into our family."  
Mak couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man, who claimed to be his father, wanted him to kill Rowane? Rowane, who had shown him more love and compassion in the last two days than he had ever experienced throughout his entire life. He knew where his loyalty lie; his heart. But…but the ring, its power. It needed to be free. Mak ran his hand down Row’s arm while still looking at this man, and wrapped his hand around the dagger she held while shaking his head.  
Row let go of the dagger as Mak’s hand curved around the hilt, it wouldn’t hurt to have them both armed.  
“She’s my mate.” Mak said. ‘I love her.’ He put his arm protectively around Row’s shoulders.  
“She isn’t one of us.” Ysidro said firmly.  
Mak swallowed hard, He hoped he had been told the truth, and that he knew what he was about to do. He leaned his forehead against Row’s hair and closed his eyes for a second. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
Row had a second to wonder what he meant before she felt her own dagger pierce her bow mark. She felt paralysed, unable to move as she felt the blade slide in deeper until it met with resistance and Mak pushed harder until it gave with a crack.  
Mak felt as though his heart may break as he drove the blade home; he was doing what Acheron had told him to but as she froze in his arms, as she gasped in pain, her back trying to bow as he held her against him, and it felt wrong. Row dropped her dagger as the ring gave one solid pulse against her skin and Mak pulled out the blade, dropping it before pushing his hand against the wound, lowered her to the ground as her legs gave out.  
Rowane felt betrayed again by someone she had trusted, wondering how she could have been so stupid to think that Makarios might have wanted her. Living as a soulless shade didn’t seem half the threat it once had as living had caused her nothing but pain. Darkness began to cloud the edges of her vision and she closed her eyes, waiting for her end and whatever awaited her.  
Makarios was sure he could feel Rowane’s heart break as she lost all hope, her eyes closing voluntarily rather than look at him as he knelt with her in his lap, his hand still pressed to her wound as he held her to him. Tears stung his eyes as he released maybe he had done it wrong somehow, or had been lied to.  
The man who claimed to be his father approached and smiled down at him. “You will not regret this. Take the ring.”  
Makarios looked up at him angrily. “Take it yourself.” He choked out.  
“This was for the best.” Ysidro continued. “With her gone you can carry on as though none of this happened, but with the power this ring with unleash in you.”  
Mak lowered his head again and looked at Row’s peaceful face as the first of his tears spilled over his cheeks. What had he done?  
Ysidro made a frustrated noise and reached for the ring, but his hand never made it.  
Rowane grabbed the man’s wrist as she gasped in a breath, her eyes flying open as power coursed from the ring and through her body. Mak’s mouth fell open as Row suddenly grabbed the wrist of his father, her lids darting open to reveal the green eyes he had fallen in love with. It had worked, she had her soul back!  
“I don’t think so.” Row looks at the man glaring at her in disbelief and she pushed him away hard enough he stumbled onto his back. The ring pulsed power through her once more but this time it didn’t end with her and continued on and through Mak who gasped as something inside him unlocked, power rolling through his body that didn’t fade as the pulse ended, but that was secondary to the joy he felt at Row casting her green eyes on him.  
“I got my soul back?” She said in disbelief as she realised her fangs were gone too.  
“You got your soul back.” He repeated as tracks of happy tears washed away the sad.  
“Great. I need to have a word with your father.” She pushed herself to her feet as Ysidro was getting to his but she kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking him down again. “Okay, daddy of the year, let’s see what you have to say about making a deal with Stryker.”  
“I will tell you nothing!” Ysidro tried to get up but Row put her foot on his throat.  
“Stay there and talk!” She put pressure on his windpipe.  
Ysidro didn’t reply, instead he pulled Row’s other leg out from under her and she fell onto her back with a yelp.  
Makarios was already there as Ysidro flipped to his feet but he seemed to sense Mak’s movement and dodged back and away. Row was momentarily winded and could only watch as Ysidro suddenly flashed into a large, coppery sabre-toothed cat, leaping at Mak’s throat.  
Ysidro missed Mak by inches as he flashed to his own feline form, turning sharply to engage the other man. Row flipped to her feet as she looked at the two cats, so similar in shape and size but Mak’s fur was covered in grey and black blotches fused by broken stripes down his spine. He was the most beautiful yet terrifying thing she had ever seen.  
Ysidro dove at Mak, putting him on the defensive as Row ran to grab her daggers, one tainted with her own blood, but that didn’t matter, she knew Mak’s reasoning now and she was grateful, she just had to help him survive.  
She knew she had to do something, she had to stop Ysidro from attacking her mate, but she had no idea what, if any, of her powers remained now she was human again. Then she realised it didn’t matter, something else ran through her, something new and powerful. She looked down her left hand at the ring that hummed against her skin. She dropped the dagger again and let the power guide her had as it raised to face Ysidro where he was about to leap at Mak once again.  
A wave of power leapt from row’s outstretched hand, striking Ysidro in the chest mid leap, knocking him into the wall where he collapsed to the floor before returning to his human form, completely out cold.  
Mak flashed back to human and went to Row’s side, taking her left hand in his, the ring responding to his touch, flooding them both with a fulfilling warmth.  
“What was that?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the man on the floor.  
“The ring.” Row replied.  
“It’s unlocked for you, now you have your soul back.”  
She glanced up at him. “Yeah, you could have warned me about that.”  
“There wasn’t time, sorry.”  
“Okay, I suppose I’ll forgive you. What do we do now?”  
“Kill him.” Another voice in theorem made them spin to face the door to see Stryker confidently strolling towards them. “If you kill him he can’t continued hunting you both for the power.”  
“And then?” Row glared at him as Mak pulled her closer to him. She was human now and that made her vulnerable.  
Stryker smirked unpleasantly. “The ring will absorb his power, as it will yours when you die.” He nodded to Mak.  
“I won’t kill him in cold blood.” Mak stated.  
Stryker rolled his eyes. “Fine.” And fired a god bolt into the unconscious man. After a moment the ring flared with enough power both Mak and Row felt it. “As the last two beings standing between me and that ring, all I need to do is kill you both and absorb the stray power.” He began to raise his hand and Mak pushed Row behind him, for what good it would do, but he couldn’t watch her die again.  
Row had never felt so helpless, as Mak tried to shield her with his body, but she knew Stryker could end them in a heartbeat, no matter what they tried, so she put her hand over Mak’s on her hip and laced their fingers, and waited. She bowed her head, resting it between Mak’s shoulder blades .  
“Sorry, Strykerius, your luck just ran out.” Ash’s voice filled the room and Row’s head darted back up to find him standing between them and Stryker.  
“Dammit, Acheron!” Stryker cursed his appearance.  
“These two are under the protection of a power even you can’t fuck with, they’re going to live long happy lives with one another, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”  
Stryker’s nostrils flared in anger. “Artemis can’t protect them forever.”  
“Artemis?” Ash laughed. “Think higher up the food the chain and crawl your ass back into your hole. You can’t touch them.”  
Stryker growled angrily as he realised just who had given them their protection and he flashed himself out.   
Ash turned to them as Row stepped out from behind Mak. “Let’s get you back to New Orleans and we’ll talk.”


	29. Chapter 29

Rowane, Makarios and Acheron all appeared in Row’s kitchen seconds later and were almost immediately accosted by an excited goth demon girl.  
Simi squealed and grabbed Mak and Row to her, jumping up and down. “Akri made the Simi stay here but he said he would be back with my Row and catman! And you are! So now you tell Simi when I get to bridesmaid at your wedding but the Simi won’t wear pink!”  
“Simi, put them down.” Ash asked as he came and gently pried her off. “You can talk to Row about details later.”  
“But Simi has ideas.” She pouted exaggeratedly before poking Mak in the chest. “You better make my Row married soon or Simi will have barbecue cat burger.”  
“I will.” Mak promised. “As soon as we can.”  
Row looked at him in surprise. He even wanted to marry her? That was a human thing more than a Were-Hunter thing. “Really?”  
“If you’ll have me.” He turned to face her, his eyes hopeful.  
“Definitely.” She grinned and he laughed joyously, scooping her up against him for a lingering kiss.  
“That’s wrong, catman, you should be…oh shinies!” Simi dashed out of the room with the black card Ash had waved at her.  
“Hurry it up, kids. Once I’ve spoken to you you can go get a room.”  
Mak pulled away from the kiss and beamed at Row as he set her back on her feet. He couldn’t bring himself to apologise for that.  
“Okay, look this way.” Ash snapped his fingers to get their attention and they turned to look at him as Mak pulled Row against him, tucking her head under his chin. “You listening?” Row nodded and Mak laughed softly.  
“I’m listening.”  
“Good.” Ash leaned against the island and crossed his arms. “I found out that you are the last of your kind, Mak. The woman who brought you the ring was your aunt. She was mated to Ysidro’s brother.”  
“Was he really my father?”  
“Really. And be glad sometimes there’s a windfall and apples fall a long way from their trees. Your mother was a clouded leopard. She was the last of her kind and she died decades ago. Your father hid his existence for years whereas his brother mated happily until recently when he, then his mate, passed on. Ysidro always thought the ring should have been his, not your uncle’s mates. When she passed the ring onto you he knew the only way to get it was to kill you, and later Row, once he knew you wore it.”  
“What about Stryker?” Row asked. “He wanted us all dead so he could absorb all the power.”  
“He could have tried, I don’t know how it would have worked but maybe he knows something we don’t. It doesn’t matter now. You have the protection of Savitar and the Omegrion, both of you. Your line needs to continue and it begins with the two of you.”  
Row blushed at what that meant but she cuddled closer to Mak. “And Sav wants to speak to you both once you’ve got some of your spontaneous love making out of your system, to let you know your responsibilities.”  
“He actually used those words?” Row said in surprise.  
“Oh no, he wasn’t that subtle.” Ash smiled. “But I meant what I said, you two will live a long happy life together, wherever you choose to make it.”  
“Thank you.” Mak said as Row let him go and went and hugged Ash instead.  
“You rock, bossman.”  
“Not your boss anymore.” He said as he hugged her back, somewhat awkwardly due to the height difference. “I’ll settle for being your friend.”  
“You got it.” She stepped back and looked up at him while thinking real hard and Ash took off his sunglasses, looking down at her in surprise.  
“It would be my pleasure.” He said. “But for now, I’m going to grab Sim and get out of your hair for a bit. You need some uninterrupted time together.”  
“No arguments here.” Mak came and took Row’s hand.  
“I’ll be in touch.” Ash smiled at them before leaving the room and Rowane and Makarios stood in silence, listening as Ash tried to coax Simi away from QVC. Finally it was quiet and Mak leant back to look down at Row who returned his gaze.  
“You want to talk about what happened?” He asked quietly.  
“Not right away.” She grinned before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a lingering kiss. 'I think we have the little matter of the mating to go through.'  
'Now?' He looked at her in surprise.   
'Sure.' She shrugged. 'Unless you've changed your mind.' She teased.   
'Definitely not.' He laughed and, scooping her up in his arms, he took her to the bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...

Two months later Makarios and Rowane were wed in small ceremony at Kyrian's house. Simi was their only bridesmaid and Ash gave Rowane away while Kyrian acted as best man. The only people present were Kyrian's family, Talon and his wife, Sunshine, Julian with his wife Grace and their children, and Valerius and Tabitha. It was small, intimate and perfect. After the ceremony Row excused herself to freshen up before the next part of the day began and as she walked back through Kyrian's enormous house towards the party she saw a familiar face smiling at her through a set of French doors. She checked no one was nearby then ran to them and stepped outside.   
'Katra, what are you doing here?' She asked one of her oldest friends.   
'I couldn't miss your big day. You look beautiful.' Katra held Row's hands and looked over her simple yet beautiful lace dress with matching veil.  
'Thank you. I wish you could have been here.' She smiled sadly.   
'I know, but I saw and I'm so glad you're happy.' Her fingers played with the edge of Rowane's veil. 'You deserve this.'  
'So do you, and so much more.' Row replied.   
'I'll get my chance, I'm sure.' She laughed at the face Row pulled. 'Maybe one day.' She laced her arm through the smaller woman's and walked her into the gardens. 'Can I ask one favour of the beautiful bride?'  
'Anything, Kat, you know that. You've been like a sister to me and,' she looked down at her feet, 'I miss you.'  
'I miss you too. You-know-who thinks Artemis gave you to another God and he is even now still pouting about it.'  
'Poor baby.' Row chuckled. 'But what's your favour?'  
'Dance with him for me? Please?'  
Rowane smiled with a sigh. 'Of course I will, poppet. Anything for you.'  
'Thank you.' Kat hugged her briefly. 'You should go back before you're missed.'  
'I wish you could come back with me.'  
'That would be fun to explain.' Kat wrinkled her nose. 'Let's leave it like this. I'll try and visit you some time soon, okay?'  
'I'd like that. Maybe we'll get that girly movie night we always wanted.'  
'That sounds amazing.' Kat admitted it did. 'I'll see you soon.'  
'You'd better.' They shared one more brief hug before Row went back into the house and Kat returned to Olympus.   
'There you are, I thought you'd got lost.' Makarios smiled warmly at his new wife, pulling her close to him.   
'You can't get rid of me that easily.' She giggled as he raised her left hand to his lips and nibbled at her mating mark before trailing kisses to the wedding band she wore against the ring that had brought them together.   
'I wouldn't know what to do without you.' He quirked his head to one side and regarded her curiously. 'Are you alright?'  
'Just realised who's missing. Who couldn't be here.'  
'Your family?' He asked.   
'Sort of. Extended family.'   
He nodded, knowing her full story now and that she had considered some of her fellow handmaidens like sisters, especially one she still refused to name, even to him. 'I'm sure they're watching, if they can.'  
'I'm sure.' She replied. 'Come on, let's get back. I owe Ash a dance.'  
Fourteen months after they met and Makarios couldn't remember how he had lived so long without his beautiful mate by his side. Acheron had moved her house to the deserted tropical island Makarios had wanted to relax on and he and Simi were frequent visitors. He watched Rowane now from external kitchen door that led out onto the white sandy beach, the crystal blue sea crashing on the shore behind him. Row had finally got the hang of her kitchen and even now she was preparing lunch while humming happily to herself, wearing nothing but a light gauzy shirt that fell around her in waves to her knees and flowed over her slowly expanding stomach. She dropped something on the floor and bent to pick it up without missing a beat then groaned as she straightened, her muscles twingeing in complaint.   
'I'm right here, you could have asked.' He reminded her he was never far from her side as he approached wearing nothing but the white shorts she seemed to adore on him.   
'It's fine.' She threw the offending item onto the counter. 'But if I get too much bigger I'll lose sight of my feet.'  
'I thought you already did, little foot.' He teased as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.   
'Keep that up and I'll roll over in the night and crush you to death.' She quipped back.   
'You're not that big.' He reminded her she was still incredibly tiny with just her stomach expanding, the rest of her looking petite still.   
'I'm big enough and just going to get bigger.' She reminded him. 'Plus Ash popped by while you were out galavanting in the sun.'  
'He didn't stay long.' He watched over her shoulder as she plated up their sandwiches.   
'Flying visit. He'll be back later with Simi to celebrate.'  
'What are we celebrating? Anything new?' He rubbed his hand lovingly over her abdomen.   
'Mmm, newish.' She replied as she passed him his plate. 'Although I think I ought to be cursing you.'  
'Cursing me?' He frowned over her shoulder, not ready to let her go despite the plate in his hand. 'What did I do?'  
'Twins, you bastard.' She laughed happily. 'I swear I'm going to split in two!'  
'Twins? Really?' He turned her and grinned inanely.   
'Really.' She smiled back. 'Think yourself lucky it's not more because then I'd have to castrate you myself.'  
He ignored her teasing and cupped her cheek with one hand. 'Really twins?'  
'Did you lose the ability to say more than two words?' She chuckled and went up on her toes and kissed him lightly. 'Twins really. Really twins. One of each. And if you say really again I'll eat your sandwich as well as my own and you can go hungry.'  
'To keep you all happy and healthy that's a sacrifice I'll gladly make.' He kissed her softly, thanking whichever Gods who might be watching over them for the day he lost his family ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww happy ending!
> 
> Sorry to anyone who wanted me to do the whole mating thing but I just couldn't get my head in the right space to do so. If I ever feel like it I will come back and add it as a chapter but for now, that's it! No more third person for me!
> 
> Thanks to anyone who reads this story! And to my special muse, Sarah, who first went over this idea with me almost as a joke and it got a little out of hand!


End file.
